Different Crossroad of Fate
by Forlorn Story Teller
Summary: Be careful of what you wish for apparently can work in roundabout way for wish granting God and eight years old Sakai Yuji. The God then learn that perfect world he envisioned was not as simple and perfect as he thought as he witnessed the nature of his people from the eyes of Sakai Yuji. Chapter 7 is REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In this world, the power of existence had been consumed by the Crimson Denizens, and this world was distorted and eroded. That was her mentors and guardians told her, and she believed that truth. That was reality she knew for her whole life, unlike other human that learned that after a tragedy like other Flame Haze or normal humans that related to Outlaw.

The truth was merely how the world worked to her, a reality placed before her very eyes, something as normal as common sense.

She was the one chosen to be the perfect vessel of God, the one who wished to preserve the balance. She was one of the hunters who possessed the extraordinary ability to hunt the Crimson Denizens, they were called "Flame Hazes".

All of these, which normal humans knew nothing about, belong to her real world. Her duty was protecting the balance of this world, the call was to exterminate the Denizens.

That was her everything, her existence, and apart from that, she had nothing else.

However, the moment of that encounter with _him… _

It was as if her world was rewritten, and he was shaking the very foundation of her reality as she knew it.

Sakai Yuji was just eight years old when his world was dyed in color of crimson flame of Guze. At that time he and his family had no idea that his father's decision to made their twins stay with their grandmother in small village near Narita Mountain would end in tragedy.

He was playing hide and seek with his older twin Yuichi, who had dragged local children in their little game. Since they had the whole large farm as playground for themselves, naturally the game went on longer than normal because there were so many hiding place. Yuji who was playing as 'It' couldn't find his brother even after looking for him for hours and started to get worried. Especially because they always could find each other easily, he and Yuichi never failed to find each other no matter what. Their parent thought that was because they were identical twins.

But now…

Suddenly he was overcome by a sense of dread as something stopped him from walking towards his grandmother's house, which perhaps where Yuichi was after getting bored of waiting to be found. His young mind couldn't comprehend it, but it as if something blocked him off from his older twin. Yuji struggled against the invisible force and ran towards his grandmother's place he could barely able to recall where.

That was when he ran to something that burned him, and that something shattered and left him in so much pain. Yuji rolled over in pain before the fire died down and he was able to stand again. The fire didn't hurt as much as he thought, it felt like something prickling his skin. However for some reason that fire also made him felt so weak and tired, but he didn't care.

Not when he laid his eyes on a scene of carnage before him, a gigantic fox with humanoid body was grabbing his brother with its tail and sucking azure flame out of his brother.

"Nii-san!" Yuji cried but no one in the scene moved, all of them had lifeless expression on their face including his brother.

It was as if they were already dead.

The monster fox glanced at him curiously, "How come the Fuzetsu is broken and how did this brat escape?"

Yuji froze on his track, he couldn't move as fear and dread consumed him. He fell to the ground, his young body shook as he couldn't aver his eyes from the monster that was holding his brother.

"Same face." The fox titled his head curiously, "Twin huh… I have heard identical twins have connected existence… I can see a very thin line of existence connecting the two of you, how curious."

"Nii-san…" Yuji whimpered, tears pooling up in his dark blue eyes but his brother didn't respond. Yuichi's body was hanging limply on that monster's claw.

The monster moved towards him, but Yuji stayed rooted in his place. "Interesting… so you overcome the barrier that distort the world because of connection you have with your brother, how touching."

"Aah… Nii-san, let Nii-san go…" He cried helplessly, his hand reached out for a pebble and threw it at the monster.

The pebble bounced off of his fury body, golden eyes examined the boy curiously. "Don't worry… after I'm done with both of you… you're going to die together…"

Yuji eyed the monster with fear, but his body won't listen to him. "Aah…"

Suddenly his brother's blank expression changed as words escaped his lips, "St… stop… don't… "

The monster glared at the lifeless boy that no more than a mere torch, "Still have some consciousness huh?"

"Yu… ji… run…" Yuichi muttered weakly, his small hands clawing on the furry limb that was holding him.

Yuji stood up slowly, his feet shaking as he struggled to move. He didn't want to leave his brother, and definitely watch this monster killed him either. But what he could do? What a weak little boy like him could do?

"Annoying." The monster grumbled and opened his jaw, planning to swallow the boy whole. It was already a mere torch but he could be careless, both boys won't even have left any torch.

"STOP IT!" Yuji cried hysterically as he felt his very existence was sucked out. "Nii-san!"

Someone! Anyone! Help! Help! He didn't care who, but please! Please… please grant his wish to save his brother! He didn't think of anything else, all he wanted was his brother to be safe. He didn't want to lose his twin, even if… even if…

**"You have a wish?"**

It as if time stopped when a deep voice answered his call, and his vision was clouded by black flame.

"Yes…" Yuji answered fearfully, he didn't know who answered his plead but he was willing to grasp it. "Brother… help my brother…"

**"A mere boy like you call out to me for your brother… what a strong desire… I never know a human could be this strong.  
It took years of collective desire of Tomogara to call me out… "**

" Please…"

**"Very well… with that strong desire I am sure you're willing to exchange anything for a contract, and thus… I shall answer your call. Give me your name little one…" **

Exchange? This voice wanted him to give something in exchange of saving his brother? That was fine, as long as he could save his brother! "Yu… ji… Sakai Yuji…"He answered in determined voice, "My name is Sakai Yuji! My wish is to protect my brother!"

The voice then answered that wish, **"If that is what you wish, Sakai Yuji, then you will be the sole human to ever walk alongside me"**

And the world Sakai Yuji knew of was consumed by black flame and it was a color, which blotted everything into darkness.

**Seven years later… **

"So this is where we part ways… " The old man looking Tomogara said, tipping the rim of her hat. "Let's meet again in the next crossroad of fate."

The boy in front of her looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yes, I am sorry for imposing you for the last few months… Leanan-sidhe."

Amber eyes eyed the boy in amusement, "It's no bother, you have been a good companion and student for the last few months and I am flattered to be involved in helping you to perfect your unique Unrestricted Spell." The disguised spell crafter said to the young boy, "It's astonishing how fast you're able to master your Grammatica…"

"It's thanks to you who name it, it would take longer for me if not for your guidance with fitting name you gave." The boy said modestly.

"The pleasure is all mine." Leanan-sidhe returned, "Are you going back to your hometown now?"

He nodded, "Yes… the double I left in my absence would have few days left at most." He admitted sheepishly. "If it run out my absence would be noticed."

**"The last time it happened, you're on the newspaper as a missing kid." **A deep voice came from small silver pocket watch that tied to his belt. **"Hopefully you didn't calculate wrong amount for torch you left behind as your double… again, my vessel… you're very lucky we can cover that up." **

Leanan-sidhe's shoulder shook as the spell crafter tried to not laugh at the boy's flushed face. "Hmph."

"Anyway!" The boy cut in before either non-human burst to uncontrollable laughter. "Let's go home now! If I'm lucky I am not that much left behind for my school works!"

**"You've missed your graduation ceremony and even enrollment to high school." **His contractor pointed out. **"Then again it's not everyday you run to Leanan-sidhe." **

The spell-crafter shrugged, "Your graduation ceremony and entrance to high school is not everyday either, you have missed a proportional part of your youth…"

True, that was a little sad but then again on his contractor's urging he almost didn't think twice to drop everything the moment they spotted the famous Spiral Organ.

"It's not like I lost all my high school life." He said as if to console himself, "Well then, once again thank you for everything Leanan-Sidhe. Take care…" The boy said as he bid the tomogara a farewell.

Leanan-sidhe in her Lammie's form smiled at the boy who was running towards random direction before he disappeared in a burst of azure flame. "Take care… Sakai Yuji, see you again in the crossroad of fate."

**Meanwhile in Misaki City **

"So this is the city of ceremony…" A beautiful girl dressed in all black muttered as she looked down at the city. "Still… it's strange there's so many torch here."

The pendant on her chest spoke with deep voice, **"I agree… not to mention looking at the distortion, it's done in hurry. There are a lot of torches here but most of them felt strong as if the consummation of existence is done in hurry." **

His Flame Haze raised an eyebrow at that, "Is that so, Alastor? What's the purpose, that sounds like this Tomogara just wanted to create as many torch as possible."

**"Perhaps… but even if that's the reason, they could have consume in slower rate so it would be less suspicious." **Alastor, the Crimson God said. "**Perhaps there was a Flame Haze here and this Tomogara was doing this in his or her absence." **

The dark haired Flame Haze perked up at that, "A Flame Haze that stay in one city? That's rare… aside from the Four Gods of Motherland and a few exceptions, Flame Haze in general won't stay in the same place for long… not in medium-sized city like this."

The Crimson God agreed, that was a little odd. **"Perhaps this place have sentimental value for the Flame Haze… " **While in general Flame Haze were lone wolf, they were affiliated to Outlaw and Flame Haze Federation so there's some sort of control over their action and whereabouts. But there were some Flame Haze that refused to be affiliated, especially newborns that too obsessed with their revenge.

**"There's faint trace of Unrestricted Spell casted around here, whoever this Flame Haze… they're undoubtedly master of Unrestricted Spell." **Alastor added.

His Flame Haze narrowed her eyes, "Is that so? But where do you think this Flame Haze went off to that a Tomogara quickly seize the opportunity to go on rampage here?"

**"Hm…" **

The blazing eyed hunter tensed for a moment, "Fuzetsu… someone casted Fuzetsu in the shopping district."

**"This presence… just rinne perhaps, get ready for battle." **Alastor muttered as his contractor leaped to the next building, running towards the Fuzetsu they sensed.

When she arrived on the scene, a rinne that looked like giant baby doll was about to consume a boy dressed in black gakuran. She cut off the arm and in fell as it oozed flame of existence. She heard groan of pain and realized something was off that the boy could move inside the fuzetsu. Then again facing against rinne, she had to eliminate them before quenching her mundane curiosity.

It was a pathetically easy fight, those dolls barely putting up a fight.

"Uh…"

The boy who could move inside the seal was a torch, and strangely it seemed for a moment 'it' was trying to stay still to fool her that he was a normal torch. At least this torch had some brain if it was aware of its status, but still unusual. It was a mystes.

It seemed the master had rinne with good brain in them, as one of them sneaked behind the mystes to steal the hougu. A last ditch attempt to get something out of this mess. She quickly slashed the offending limb, and the rinne cried out in pain.

"You… that fiery hair and blazing eyes, Flame Haze of Alastor!" It hissed venomously. "My master will not let this down, he will destroy you! You, tool of hunting!"

She was not amused, if the doll thought it would offend her to be called a tool. She was exactly that after all, "So what? Your master will cried out his last word very soon, but for now let's hear yours." She returned the threat and readied her sword to kill her in one clean slash.

"Die Flame Haze!" A creepy head ball rinne cried as it rolled towards her direction and the mystes.

She didn't even think twice to run her sword through both the mystes and the female looking rinne, but it surprised her that the mystes managed to move and only had half of its arm cut off when the rinne couldn't. She didn't mull over it for long as she moved on to kill the ball shaped one.

But much to her shock instead of coming for her, the heads rinne changed its course in the last second and barreled towards the mystes instead. She swung her sword down, a slash that would have cut both the rinne and mystes in the same time but a black blur appeared between the mystes and rinne and a rows of blue crystals appeared. The rinne was slashed in two but not even a scratch on the crystal wall.

On the corner of her eyes, she saw but the core in form of smaller doll managed to escape her in last second and fled.

"Damn it, one of them got away." She hissed before turning her attention to the crystal wall that shattered in instant she sheathed her sword.

As it shattered, a boy that looked exactly like the mystes was revealed wearing a frown on his face. The boy was wearing the same uniform even, but his presence was completely different.

"Who are you?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes. "A Flame Haze?"

Inwardly the boy was groaning that of all Flame Haze he had just to run to this one.

* * *

**This story is for my bouncing idea until I get over writer block for my Naruto story... if you like Naruto please take time to read mine ^^ **

**From what I see this section of fandom is kinda dead... but well, I write this story for pure enjoyment so I am not that concerned of review but will be very happy to get some XD **

**THis story will take more in depth about creating ideal world Sairei no Hebi wanted to create... while it's a wonderful project he has there I think he is a little too naive in execution. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am surprised I even get one review to be honest, I thought the fandom of this section is mostly dead. No offense though… but it's sad to see how translation on light novel is in hiatus and the manga stop in tenth volume. It's a pity, really… at any rate I am still waiting for my latest chapter of Unsealing Legacy to be fixed so for those who follow it please be patient.**

**As for this story… as I said, it's my bouncing board to refresh my brain~ so I am not that concerned for review although it would be nice to get some more... **

**Futsugi, the name I used to call Snake of Festival is the Japanese translation of his old name Fu Xi. It's just so Yuji to not stir too far in naming… then again Yuji being Yuji perhaps just want Shana to easily familiarize herself with her new name.**

_**'Bla bla bla' Crimson Lord talking telepathically or thinking.  
**_

_**"**_**Bla bla" Normal talk  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Flickering Torch **

When he returned to his city, Sakai Yuji didn't expect to find his double he had left behind to be trapped inside a Fuzetsu and in the center of battlefield to boot. He had contemplating to stay still but his double was part of himself and what he had left of his brother. It didn't matter that his contractor kept calling his double a thing, if he could help it he didn't want to see it died as it brought back bad memories.

A foolish sentiment perhaps, but he couldn't help it. And now… he had a sword pointed at him, demanding his identity he had been so carefully hid. Not to mention this girl was the one who caught him, of all people it had to be this girl.

Fire haired, blazing eyed hunter… the Flame Haze that contracted to God of Destruction, Flame of Heaven Alastor. Rumors of her were raging rampant in crimson society for the last few years. If those were to be believed, she was the strict and righteous sort Flame Haze but also hot blooded. If he didn't tread this carefully, he would find himself on the unmerciful end of her sword.

"Uhm… " He ignored the telepathy from his contractor that protesting the stupidity of one syllable respond. Why did he feel like he had been caught red handed for something?

**"So you're the Flame Haze that become the guardian of this city." **Alastor spoke, startling Yuji a little to hear his voice. **"Someone is rampaging your city in your absence." **

Yuji tensed at that, "It seems so."

_'__**Of all possibilities, you're astonishingly manage to run to my equal… are you lucky or unlucky?' **_

That was the voice of his contractor, the counterpart of Alastor. Snake of Festival and the God of Creation.

_'Leaning towards later… now, what should I do to pacify her? Flame of Heaven seemed content to hear me out first but his Flame Haze was not as patient. If I say something wrong she will cut me up.' _

**_'Hm… a gratitude and a compliment perhaps? She did protect your city…'_**The black god muttered.

"First of all thank you for your help… I really appreciate it." He said nervously, and to be honest her glare was so unnerving and that blade she was still pointing at him was not helping.

Yuji gazed at her, mindful of the still frozen torch double behind him. He had heard of Fiery Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter before, this was the second holder of the title. The rumors were not exaggerating; she was really a beautiful girl. She had petite body with long hair that emphasized her lithe figure, it's almost hard to believe she used to be a human with that elfish look she had.

**_'If you have time to admire Alastor's Flame Haze's beauty, use it to think up an explanation that will leave your limbs intact.' _**

Yuji flushed a deep red when he noticed he was staring at her, and not to mention was appreciating her beauty no less. If they found out about his contractor's identity they could have an army of Flame Haze on them faster than you can say Fuzetsu.

The girl narrowed her eyes and it was really hard to stop himself from looking away from her. "Oi." She called her out, "Why is that torch looks like you?"

Of all things to ask, she had to ask that one. "Eeh… first of all, may I fix my city first. The interrogation can wait for later." He suggested nervously.

She looked like she wanted to protest but a quick glance to her pendant indicated Alastor convinced her to be patient. "You want some help?"

"Ah, it's fine… if it's just this much." He pointed his index finger up and the damage done to the city repaired itself in rapid rate.

The Flame Haze's eyes widened, she had never seen anyone who repair material damage so quickly and if her eyes didn't deceive her, this mysterious boy didn't even use any leftover power of existence the rinne left but purely his.

**_'He is not a normal Flame Haze…'_**Alastor said telepathically to her. **'****_What a capacity and mastery of Unrestricted Method, it seems we really have to keep an eye on him.' _**

_'I agree… Alastor, not to mention he behaves so strangely… he didn't even give me his title and his contractor has not said a word.' _The latter was what made them concerned of this boy and his contractor's identity the most. Alastor was one of three Crimson Gods, there's no Lord from Guze that will be so rude to not even offer a greeting to him.

"All done." The boy said, shooting the torches around him a sad look. "Those rinnes were too greedy, these torches wouldn't last more than a week."

There were this many torches in span of four months he left Misaki City, he was sure protection he casted on his mother would keep her safe but… It seemed future venture had to be cut short or not at all.

The red haired girl shrugged, "True… but as long as those replacements works, you don't have to be so concerned…" She said in indifferent tone, earning a frown from the blue-eyed boy she noticed. "What's your problem?"

Yuji clenched his fist, "As long as balance is preserved, you don't care of anything else… did you?" He said in low voice, not loud enough for her to hear. "Nothing." Even though he wanted to say it out loud he had no wish to compromise a conflict with the Flame Haze in front of him.

"Hmph." The petite girl harrumphed.

"And to answer your previous question." He tried to steer the conversation away, "This torch… is a body double I left behind." He turned around to face his body double that relaxed in his presence, eyes closed as Yuji's hand hover above his head.

She frowned, "Why you need that?"

"I have a normal human life here… and I want to keep it for as long as I can." Yuji explained vaguely. "Well then, I will take it back to my…" He trailed off as a blue rune circle formed on his hand.

**"Wait!" **Alastor called in warning tone.

"Hm?" Yuji stopped, wondering what set the Flame of Heaven off. "What is it? I am just going to absorb my double back so I know what happen in my absence." He explained.

**"Are you aware it's a Mystes now? Or you're the one who put the Hougu inside?" **

Yuji's brain froze when he heard word Mystes and Hougu, "What?!" He exclaimed in disbelief but it was too late as the body double burst to flame and sucked inside his palm along with an orb of light that was undoubtedly a Hougu.

**"It was not there when you created it?" **Alastor queried. **"And did you just store it inside of your body?" **

Yuji paled as patted his chest as if he could get the Hougu out of his body. "Did I just…"

He ran a quick scanning spell and froze when he sensed the Hougu had already hooked to his existence, and while he could get it out if he wanted there were risks of doing that. His special condition if anything would make the process very dangerous than if it was done to normal Mystes or Flame Haze.

"I can't… get it out of my body…"

**_'Dear me… Sakai Yuji, I never ask for a neighbor inside your body.' _**His contractor dead-panned, **_'What is this, I wonder… oh…" _**

Yuji was almost afraid to ask when the voice in his mind became so quiet, nothing good happened when his talkative contractor became too silent.

The red haired girl stared at him incredulously, "So you're stuck with it?"

Yuji gave her a weak nod of confirmation.

"Well, deal with it." She gave him an amused smile.

Her face might be cute, but she was not sympathetic at all with his predicament.

**_'Get out from here Sakai Yuji… our condition have become even more complicated with this Hougu, trust me… you'd rather not to be around Flame of Heaven and his vessel.' _**He hissed with a sense of urgency.

That snapped Yuji out of his thought, and he had a feeling if he didn't follow his contractor's instruction he would get more trouble. How big was the chance he had to escape from this girl without a fight at all? Not big at all but he had to try! With that in mind Yuji dispelled the Fuzetsu without warning, startling the red haired girl who quickly turned off her power. That action completely took Alastor and his Flame Haze off guard, and Yuji quickly joined the crowd and out of their sight.

"That bastard!" The blazing eyed hunter cursed under her breath.

* * *

**The next day… **

Yuji put on his high school uniform, feeling it was a little awkward to wear it for the first time. He dismissed that thought the moment his mother called him down for breakfast and rushed downstairs to join her. He gave his mother's smiling face a glance he was eating his breakfast, Yuji couldn't help but grateful she was all right in his absence.

She was wearing those pearl earrings he gave her as birthday present, oblivious that it was a hougu that protected her. It made her unnoticed inside Fuzetsu by Tomogara even if she was trapped in one. It was not a perfect protection, but he couldn't be with her 24/7 to protect her so he had no better choice.

"I am going." He said as he opened the front door.

"Take care, Yuu-chan." His mother said as she waved at him.

Yuji calculated the time he needed to get to school, ten minutes on foot with another ten minutes to spare.

**"Yuji! She is coming."**

"What?!" The blue eyed boy froze on his spot when he sensed a presence, and before he could decide what to do he heard his contractor speaking again.

**"Too late, I told you that you need more exercise… " **He just knew that lack of exercise was going to bite them painfully, if Yuji had a good head start he had his chance but outrunning Flame of Heaven's Flame Haze when she was already this close? "**She will be here in three, two, one…" **

Yuji froze in mid-run when his ever so helpful tenant started the count down, he saw a shadow over him and regretted the instance he turned only to see Fiery Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter was about to pounce on him. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground and the furious petite girl was pining him. With the girl straddling his hip, he couldn't move and he doubted he had strength to push her off.

"You!" She hissed in threatening manner. It was understatement of the year to say she was furious.

Yuji flailed his arms like a helpless fish out of water, "Wait! I can explain! And get off me!"

"So you can run away again? As if!" She hissed angrily.

Yuji shook his head frantically, "It's not that! Do you have any idea that people will…"

Before Yuji could finish his sentence, an elderly couple walked passed them, eyeing them with disapproving look. "Young peoples these days…" The old woman muttered, shaking her head.

Followed by a mother-son pair, "Kaa-san, what are they doing? That nee-chan is playing horsy with that nii-chan?"

The mother shot them a glare and led her son away, "Hush! Don't look."

"…"

"…"

Both of them blushed redder than her fiery hair, and her temper was rising fast. "You!" This time she really drew her sword out and Yuji pathetically flailed his arms as if that could save him from the furious girl.

**"Stay calm." **Alastor tried to pacify her.

**"I agree…" **A new unfamiliar voice chimed in, startling the girl and Flame of Heaven. **"The one who pounce on my vessel is you young lady, and unless you want more people to think you're doing something ****_unmentionable_**** to him I suggest you get off of him." **

Yuji looked at the silver pocket watch on his waist, "Futsugi! But I thought…"

If the watch had shoulders, he would have shrug. **"There's no way Flame of Heaven and this young lady will leave us alone now, so we might as well try to talk first…" **

"But…"

Alastor cut him off, **"Futsugi? I have never heard of you… " **

**"I discarded my old name… Futsugi is a new name my vessel chose to call me with." **He said in amused voice. **"At any rate… my vessel have school so any question you have for us should wait for later." **

She snarled at him, "What should we believe you?"

**"We live here young lady… and you have seen his uniform so it would be easy for you to find my vessel's school, you can keep an eye on us the whole day from afar if you want." **The silver pocket watch Yuji wore yesterday had turned to a modern looking silver watch on his left hand, a default form used to not draw attention when Yuji was in school. Futsugi preferred pocket watch though, as nothing obstruct his sight on Yuji's waist.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Oh really?"

Yuji nodded frantically, "Uhm! I have nowhere to hide anyway… if you're here you should have known where my house is and my school too."

**"True." **Alastor agreed, it was easy to find his school and in fact his Flame Haze had snuck out to school's achieve to see Sakai Yuji's personal data to find his information. **"Very well then…"**

Yuji released a relieved sigh before he blushed a deep red when he realized they were still in compromising position. "Uhm… could you get off of me now?"

Futsugi chuckled softly, unable to resist teasing her. "**No matter how comfortable it is for you strangling him like that, my vessel live here and it would be bad if rumors start circulating."**

The dark haired girl blushed a deep red, sputtering indignantly as she got off of Yuji in a flash. "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!"

Yuji stood up, patting his dusty pants. "Hm?" A torch walked towards them, her flame was flickering and undoubtedly won't last even a day. The torch of Hirai Yukari, a classmate of his who his double ran into yesterday. "Ah… "

The Flame Haze noticed the dying torch he was looking at, "Not much time left for that torch, those rinnes from yesterday were gluttons."

Yuji nodded in agreement, recalling memories of his double in regards to Hirai Yukai. A perky and kind girl who had crush on Ike Hayato, their class rep. "I am going to school now, you can keep watch on me but please stay out of sight when I am with normal humans." He said as he run to catch up with Hirai's torch. "Good morning Hirai-san." He greeted the torch, earning a curt nod and nothing else from the dying flame.

The Flame Haze watched the boy dragging the girl to walk faster so they won't be late to school in confusion. "What is he doing? That's a dying torch, why he treat it like a human?"

**"What a strange boy…" **Alastor muttered, **"And contracted to an unknown entity to boot."**

* * *

Sakai Yuji was well aware of the crimson truth of this world and in spite of that he couldn't bring himself to see torch as object, a mere replacement to minimize damage to the balance of their world. He couldn't bring himself to dismiss them as such, to him they're transient life and deserve to live their short time to its fullest.

Especially a torch that didn't even have a day left like Hirai-san.

Ike Hayato looked surprised Yuji suddenly asked him to hang out together after school. Ike was one of few classmates Yuji could consider as a friend, not a very close one. He tended to keep people at arm length but Ike was considered as the one he interacted the most with throughout middle school time. Yuji was well aware Ike found him a pleasant person and wanted to get closer, but Yuji always politely declined his invitation. Ike was not offended as he thought Yuji was just a little shy if not introvert, especially his excuse always revolve on his frail mother.

In fact Yuji just had no wish to feel too attached to normal humans, he had enough pain just imagining how he will outlive his parents and inevitability to leave them sooner or later. The reason he dared himself to join Leanan-sidhe in a short journey? The inevitability of that future that came crashing on him few months ago.

He gazed at his hand, and to his whole body reflected on the mirror in the rest room of game arcade. His body had stopped growing, just like humans that bind themselves to a contract with Crimson Lord. Because of special circumstances of his contract with Futsugi, his body could still grow and he had been warned it would stop sooner or later. He had just to stop growing at the very awkward period, on age where teenagers was having their growth spurt.

It would be weird that he won't grow at all when he was still fifteen, and inevitable someone would notice in few years of his frozen time. If he wanted to push it, two years would be the time limit before anyone noticed his ageless status.

He placed his palm against his chest, frowning as he recalled what he had absorbed to his being. A hougu called Reiji Maigo, one of the most precious treasures ever created. Futsugi said the hougu had been altered by different entities, a keeper, an entity called tyrant, and a mystes. It was a miracle the hougu was still working with all botched works done to it.

It was a mixed blessing, although the pain of chased for it was not worth it at all.

Then again, all he had to put him mind onto during short time he had left in his city had to be fulfilled no matter what. Once he achieved it, he could leave Misaki City in peace.

**"Yuji." **Futsugi called him, **"Alastor's Flame Haze is outside… you better go meet her before she come in."**

Yuji blushed at that, "This is man's restroom, there's no way she would be that bold!"

**"I am not so sure… that young lady is a little odd."**

Not willing to test Futsugi's prediction would come true or not, Yuji went to confront the Flame Haze. Like Futsugi said, she was waiting for him just outside the arcade. She also had this annoyed look on her face. "What is it?"

"Stop wandering around." She said in demanding tone, "How long do you intend to make us wait? And what are you trying to achieve?"

Yuji sighed wearily, "I am sorry… but please give me around thirty minutes more and beside… ah!" Her presence, Hirai-san's presence in the arcade was diminishing.

The Flame Haze noticed the same thing, frowning at him. "Why are you sympathizing with a torch? It's going to disappeared soon anyway!"

Yuji stopped at that and turned around to face the dark haired girl, startling her when he gave her a pained smile. "To us whose time have stopped… torch is a transient existence, but could you deny they're still exist? To me… they're still part of human being, if I can help it… I want them to make most of their short life no matter what."

She narrowed her eyes, "It's pointless."

"To you perhaps but not to me." He shot back before he rushed back inside the arcade.

**Ten minutes later…**

Yuji found Hirai Yukari near the riverbank, her flame was already nonexistent and that meant she was on her very last minute. He braced himself as he sat beside her, and he couldn't help but wish Ike was the one who console her instead.

"If you cut me off, you will get a couple shot with Ike." He said in consoling tone.

Hirai-san nodded. "Uhm."

"I hope you have fun today…" He couldn't help but say his innermost wish, for her to make the best of her last day.

Hirai-san didn't answer but gazing at the beautiful scenery of sunset before her. "I… love this view."

So Hirai-san instinctively knew her time was near, "I see… I wish we could show Ike this view too." He said wishfully. "Hirai-san… I know you like Ike and you're a kind girl who likes to help your seatmates. I will remember you…"

After a brief moment she was enveloped in azure flame, and Yuji almost missed her very last word. "Ari… ga… to."

Her very last flame of existence dispersed, and its fragment fell like snowflakes. This was the proof of torch's transient life, a placeholder that would burn out. Yuji was glad she was happy until her very last moment, and today was not meaningless.

But the Flame Haze nearby, judging from the frown that marred her beautiful face she was thinking otherwise. "A remainder will burn out quietly, no one will remember their existence, and no trace is left behind…"

Yuji picked up the photos they took together, Hirai who supposed to stand in the middle had disappeared. He was reminded of the time he returned to his home only to find that… Yuuichi-niisan was no more and he was...

He gritted his teeth and dashed towards the Flame Haze who gave him indifferent stare. "I remember she was Hirai Yukari, that she existed!"

Her eyes narrowed. "So? We, who live in different flow of the word doesn't count!" She exclaimed, "Just like she was just a torch, we are just Flame Haze!"

Yuji tensed, if Flame Haze in description were those who bind themselves in contract to Crimson Lords he was considered one of them. He tried his best to preserve the balance in Misaki City, but he had never actively seek to exterminate Tomogara.

However…

"Don't say just!" Yuji snapped, "We're not merely hunting tool! I am Sakai Yuji! And so are you! You're not just Flame Haze!"

She still had that indifferent face, as if she could be careless of her designation as tool of hunting. "So you're still so attached to your humanity… to your human name." She concluded tonelessly.

How could she be this indifferent? He had avoid Flame Haze for years but from rumors he gathered they're usually not this detached to their former life, in fact most Flame Haze chose their path because of tragedy of their former life. However this girl was different, it as if she didn't knew how to live other than as mere Flame Haze.

"You're so…" He shook his head before he looked at her determinedly, startling her with intensity of his gaze. "Give me your name… tell me your name." He requested softly.

She hesitated and for the first time Yuji saw uneasiness in her face. "I don't have a name."

"Huh?"

**"How could you don't have one? You're formerly a human, aren't you?" **Futsugi couldn't help but chimed in. **"Flame of Heaven, what is this suppose to mean? That your Flame Haze has a title but not a name?" **

**"As a Flame Haze…"**

"I don't need it!" She snapped, "I am just a Flame Haze!"

Yuji frowned at her, "You said that again…"

"Urusai! Urusai! Uruuusai! I don't need a name!" She yelled angrily, "If I need to be distinguished from other Flame Haze, Nietono no Shana is enough!"

"Nietono no Shana?" Yuji echoed.

Alastor sighed, wondering why this boy could make her lost her temper so easily. **"That's the name of nodachi she has…" **

**"So… even her sword has a name while she doesn't." **Futsugi muttered in deadpan tone.

Yuji came to a decision, if this girl continued the way she was… she'd just be what she said. She was merely Flame Haze, tool of hunting to preserve the balance of this world. "Then… you're Shana! I will call you Shana from now on! You're not just a Flame Haze now!"

She looked indignant as Yuji so suddenly named her out of the blue, "You think you can just name me as you please?!"

Yuji smiled at her, "So you do care of what you're called with, Shana."

"No!" She flushed a deep red, "I don't!"

Futsugi couldn't help but felt pride surged through him as Alastor's Flame Haze, now dubbed as Shana sputtering at his vessel. **"Give it up young lady… I tried to convince him that he could just use my title to address me but to no avail I am Futsugi now… and you're Shana to him." **

"Beside…" Yuji trailed off. "Your sword has a name, and your contractor do too! Why don't you have one? Shana."

The newly named Shana couldn't take it anymore and she exploded, "Urusaaaaaaaaaaai!"

In the end since she had said she didn't care, Shana could only let Yuji to call her as he please. She didn't know why back then, why he could stir her emotion so easily with just a name she should be careless of. The name Shana was a new piece of her existence that had nothing to do with her duty and part of her true self.

It was only by the next day Shana was snapped out of her annoyance by Alastor who reminded her that they completely forgot interrogating Yuji and his mysterious contractor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to update my other story, Unsealing Legacy for sure but since the finished chapter is not fixed there's nothing I can do. My beta is in mid term exam after all... **

**I will never ask for Beta for this story so please just let my mistakes slip, and warn me if it's bothering you so much that I have to fix it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Start of Partnership **

Yuji had to say he had a feeling she was going to raise a level in stalking him, and she did. He was shocked when Ike suddenly asked why he didn't return after he went to look for Hirai-san, after all Ike supposed to have no recollection of her. Turned out Shana had barged in to Hirai-san's existence so she could observe him more closely, and better chance to interrogate him later.

He managed to distract her yesterday, but it seemed no more luck for that today. She had him this time. "You don't have to follow me all the way here, Shana." He said as he took his seat.

Shana harrumphed, "Whose fault do you think this is?" She said in annoyed tone.

Yuji shrugged, "Mine, I guess… but please keep your heads down and don't attract attention."

"Hmph."

Of course Shana didn't take his advice seriously, in fact she was outright doing the opposite. She was the center of attention since the very first period, just by glaring at teachers. Of course it escalated from glaring to mercilessly pointed out the shortcoming of each teachers, and her intimidating aura left them sputtering like an idiot before they ran off from class in hysteria. There was even one teacher jumped off of the window, luckily this was just second floor so the teacher survived the fall with a broken leg.

**_'As expected of God of Atonement's Flame Haze…' _**Futsugi couldn't help but quipped.

_'As expected?!' _Yuji thought indignantly, "Shana." She averted his gaze, it seemed she wanted to resist acknowledging the name. "I thought you want to have a talk with me? Let's have lunch together, Shana."

Shana clenched her fist and judging from the way she glanced at her pendant, Alastor once again convinced her to give in. "Fine."

Unknown to the two, their classmates were watching the exchange intently. They didn't hear most of it but they got the idea that introvert Sakai asked Hirai to have lunch together with him. Ike who arguably the closest classmates to Sakai had disbelief look on his face, as he could count the time Sakai having lunch with him in one hand and he definitely never the one to invite first. Sakai had crush on Hirai or something? He had been so caring towards the dark haired girl out of the blue since yesterday. Tanaka and Satou also watched the two leaving the class intently, purely out of curiosity of teenager. Yoshida Kazumi who sat behind the pair frowned, wondering why her best friend Yukari became so cold suddenly and had lunch with Sakai-kun.

* * *

**School's garden **

Shana stared at bento Yuji bought for her, apparently a peace offering for ditching her before. She wanted to have some melon pan, but since he already bought a bento for her, it would be improper to refuse. She wanted him to talk, so it would be better to cooperate with him.

"First of all…" He trailed off as he finished his first bite of rice. "I will tell you about myself, but about Futsugi I want you to wait…"

Shana glared at him heatedly, "You want me to wait again?"

Yuji nodded, "We will not keep it as secret forever." He assured her, "It's just that we would like you to see for yourself that we are trustworthy."

Shana looked at him incredulously, "You want to be trusted with keeping a secret from us?"

**"It's us who can't trust you with that information." **Futsuhi said in amused voice, **"But trust me… we don't see it's possible to keep it as secret forever with you tailing us like this, so sooner or later we will tell you everything about me." **

Alastor glanced at the silver watch on Yuji's wrist, **"Then we will take what we could get now…" **

Shana wanted to protest but if Alastor agreed, she had to obey. "Fine."

"Then just ask your question… what do you want to know about me?" Yuji said, taking another bite of his lunch.

Alastor made a sound as if he was clearing his throat, which was a little odd, as he didn't have one. **"First of all… I find it odd you introduced yourself as Sakai Yuji yesterday, the student file we use to find your address said your name… is Sakai Yuichi." **

Shana frowned at that, "You barged in to his existence like I did to Hirai Yukari." She concluded, "But why you have the same surname?"

Yuji sighed wearily at that, "You're right… I barged in to Sakai Yuichi's existence." He confirmed their guess. "Sakai Yuichi is my twin brother…"

**"So that's how you can continue living normal life in spite of binding contract with a Crimson Lord… and you become a Flame Haze to avenge your brother?" **A typical circumstance of a Flame Haze's birth, nothing special.

Yuji shook his head, "No… not as simple as that." He swallowed, "I made a contract with Futsugi seven years ago."

That shocked both Shana and Alastor, she whipped her head towards Yuji so fast that he thought she was going to hurt her neck. "But… you looks like you're fifteen years old! We stop growing when we made a contract, it's impossible!"

He smiled at that, "I have stopped growing now though… four months ago to be exact." Shana eyed him curiously, as if searching abnormality in Sakai Yuji. "Seven years ago… a small group of Tomogara attacked my grandmother's village… it's rural and not many people lives there so even if Tomogara consumed everyone in that village no one would notice."

"…"

"Have you heard that identical twins have some sort of special link between their existence?" Shana stayed quiet but Yuji could tell she had not but Alastor perhaps had heard of it. "It's how it is between me and my brother, so when his existence was consumed I could feel it… and when I found him, I saw a fox like Tomogara was eating his existence."

**"It was awful." **Futsugi muttered, **"They consume indiscriminately… not merely to survive in this world... but for their own ambition to gather more power." **

That was what prompted him to rethink his plan to create an utopia with limitless power of existence, he wanted to grant their wish but a lawless paradise where they indulged their uncontrollable desire was going to destroy them all. That was not the utopia he wished for them.

Alastor sighed at that, **"They're lawless being by nature… the reason Flame Haze to exist is to keep them in control. " **A distant memory of war came to him, "**Long time ago… we were accused fighting for fear of something we didn't know. How the distortion could destroy our world is merely figment of our imagination." **Alastor said recalling what members of Töten Glocke said to them. **"They might fight for what they thought as right, but that single minded purpose is the downfall for us all…" **

He never imagined he would agree with the God of Destruction but after seven years living with humans, it was a fact he couldn't dispute. It was true Alastor and Flame Haze were cynical folks, and he was idealistic but the fact remained they had good reason. He needed Alastor's cooperation to create a lawful utopia, and if everything went as planned he could come to an agreement with Alastor.

**"True… back then even though we defeated them, the destruction of that village is unavoidable… as most of villagers had been consumed." **A tragedy that only known to him and Yuji. **"All my vessel could save from that village is a small remains of his twin's existence…" **

Yuji nodded, a sad smile on his face. "What was left of my brother barely enough to create a torch… so in the end I decided to keep him within me."

Shana fidgeted, for some reason this was getting too personal to her discomfort. "Uhm… I see, but that doesn't explain why you could age until recently."

Yuji smiled at that, "It's because the unusual nature of contract between Futsugi and I, but at this point I am the same as you Shana… I stop growing."

_He sounded sad_. Shana couldn't help but thought. She couldn't comprehend why he felt sad for being ageless; it's just how it worked for them. "It's our nature to not age, why so sullen over it?"

He sighed wearily at that, "Because that means in few years I have to leave my family before anyone notice the abnormality of my situation."

Shana's eyes widened at that, recalling how Wilhelmina told her that she had to walk on her path as Flame Haze alone after the fall of their palace. In Sakai Yuji's case it would be even more difficult, because his parents would forget about him. That was what other Flame Haze had to face, and one thing she was spared from.

**"And yet you choose to stay in this city." **Alastor muttered.

Yuji nodded, closing the plastic box of bento he just finished. "Yes… but my personal reason aside, it's also because this city is a very dangerous place for human due to its nature…"

"Nature?" Shana echoed curiously.

"I am not really sure but…" Yuji trailed off, "Since I form my contract I started to notice that the rate of Tomogara coming to this city is much higher than any other place… I thought it's just coincidence at first but for the last seven years I observed Tomogara's behavior in this city… they will go as far as fighting with each other to claim their stake in this city."

Alastor's interest was tickled, **"What do you mean?"**

Futsugi answered him in Yuji's stead, **"While it's mostly true that Yuji is some sort of guardian for this city as you said, a lot of Tomogara that come to this city died to conflict between each other instead of us. Of course some of them were killed or driven away by us… but the point is if they had a choice they'd stay in this city even with danger of Flame Haze." **

Shana narrowed her eyes, "Some tomogara just stupid enough to risk their life… so how about the master of those rinnes from yesterday?"

Yuji shook his head; "Since this tomogara manage to survive this city for months he must be quite powerful."

"From the way those rinnes talk, it's very likely…" Shana agreed. "So other than your personal reason, it's because this city is some sort of Tomogara magnet and risky place to be a center of large distortion?" Shana concluded.

Yuji nodded, "That's why… before I have to leave, I would like to find a way to seal this city from Tomogara. I can't leave this city like this…"

**"Hm… a little extreme but understandable, if leaving this city just for a few months result to current condition…" **Alastor trailed off, **"So how about you… Futsugi?"**

**"About me?" **Futsugi echoed in amused voice, **"Let us have an agreement, if you help us to eliminate the master of those rinnes, I will tell you about me." **

Shana eyed Yuji dubiously, "You want us to work together? But flame Haze…"

"Fight as an army in last war and a number of Flame Haze work as a pair." Yuji cut her off. "Beside… the faster we get this tomogara, the sooner you will get your answer."

That was not Futsugi's only aim to get Alastor and his Flame Haze to cooperate with them, but for now he would milk this chance for all its worth.

**"We will owe you a favor young lady…" **Futsugi added, **"So, if everything goes well, we will return it anytime you call it."**

Yuji frowned at that, '_Futsugi? I know usually you're always generous but…'_

Flame of Heaven grunted, **"It's our duty, it would be improper that you owe us a favor for this." **It seemed Alastor saw the merit of working together.

**"On contrary… usually other Flame Haze would back off if they know someone else is already on this case. Beside... as you can see, my vessel has unique set of skill. There's no harm to have us on your debt."**

**"Hm... Very well." **

Shana's lips twisted to a scowl before she once again gave in. "Fine." Yuji smiled at her and extended his hand for a shake, looking at his beaming smile and how he had just spilled his past to her the least she could do was returning the hand shake so Shana reluctantly accepted Yuji's hand. She didn't understand why he looked so happy that she agreed to help him, it was mostly obligation and part of her duty as Flame Haze! Nothing special!

In mid of shaking their hands Yuji and Shana tensed, someone was watching them. Shana didn't waste time to let go of Yuji's hand and without warning casted a barrier. "Fuzetsu."

Yuji stood up abruptly, "Shana!" He warned her, "You're going to alert that Tomogara of our location!"

"So?" Shana raised an eyebrow, "If it comes to us, the easier our job will be."

"We're in school!" Yuji hissed angrily. "If we're attacked now, humans around us would be in great danger! Not to mention we risked them using human around us as fuel, how about the reparation later?"

Shana flushed a deep red; it was indeed very reckless of her. "U… urusai!"

**"Young lady…" **Futsugi muttered in weary tone. **"How about checking out who was spying on us first? And perhaps we could move away from here in case we're attacked afterward?" **

**"A sound idea." **Alastor complimented, **"I agree with Sakai Yuji, that's very reckless of you…" **Alastor chided his contractor.

Yuji sighed and followed Shana who looked very sullen to be chastised for her recklessness. It didn't take long for Shana to stop sulking when she saw who was spying them from behind a bush, with holding branches as camouflage no less. Ike, Satou and Tanaka were crouching behind the bush and were looking at the benches they occupied intently.

"What are they doing here?" Shana wondered out loud.

Yuji shrugged, "Who knows…"

"From this distance they won't be able to hear our conversation though…" Shana said in deadpan tone.

Yuji shook his head exasperatedly, "Never mind then… undo the fuzetsu once we're out of their sight and we're moving to somewhere with less people…"

"Fine!" Shana relented.

Yuji turned around sharply, calling forth his Grammatica and casted it upon the three humans, encaging them in a blue sphere of light. "Shana! Move to the yard now!" He yelled, grabbing her hand and run towards the largest open space in school.

Shana's protest died on her throat as after a full minute of running she sensed the incoming presence of a rinne. Yuji was right, they're going to be attacked. When they arrived on the yard, Yuji let out a sigh of relieve when he saw only a couple of human froze in vicinity. Most students were having lunch in cafeteria and classroom after all. He quickly casted the same protection spell upon them, and with this they only had to deal with material damage as long as they kept the battle in schoolyard.

"This should be alright now…" Yuji muttered in relief. "Get ready Shana…" Yuji said, turning to face her.

"You don't have to tell me!" Shana yelled, her hair enveloped in color of flame, her eyes blazing as she drew her sword from yogasa.

_'How beautiful…' _Yuji shook his head frantically. This was so not the time to be mesmerized by a pretty girl!

Shana was the first to notice the floating card, the hougu called Regular Sharp. "They're here!" Much to Shana's annoyance Yuji quickly pulled her behind him. She didn't get to voice her protest when the card multiplied and attacked them only to be stopped by a wall of blue crystal shards.

Alastor eyed the crystal wall speculatively, **_'The same unrestricted spell judging from the rune circle but in different form, a multi-purpose type?' _**

Another barrage of attack was unleashed and now it was from different angle, Yuji narrowed his eyes as he raised his hand to cast, _'Grammatica: Restrain!' _This time his spell took form of a blue orb and it flew away, drawing the incoming attack towards it.

Shana saw her chance as their enemies was caught off guard by Yuji's unconventional spell. She darted pass Yuji and slashed the core of the attack in one clean slash. A feminine scream echoed through the space as the card one by one burst to flame and the hougu exploded, leaving a battered and singed doll they saw before in shopping district.

"The same rinne from the other day." Yuji eyed the rinne with narrowed eyes.

Shana grabbed the doll roughy, glaring at the battered rinne. "What is the name of your master?"

If the doll had facial muscle it would have shot Shana a scowl and a glare but just from her voice Yuji could tell the rinne really hated them. "You think… I would tell?" It challenged.

"No, just making sure. " Shana muttered with a confident smile, "However… if he keep using worthless piece over and over again, he must be an idiot."

"You…!"

Yuji sighed, "Shana… there's no point goading that rinne." He said, his eyes never leaving the battered doll. "Just with this attack, we can confirm the identity of its master."

"Hm?" Shana narrowed her eyes, "How could you confirm that?"

Yuji craned his neck to the side, "There's only one Crimson Lord who like to use doll rinne and even generous enough to let is use a hougu to attack us… most probably the master is…"

Before Yuji could finish his sentence, remaining cards on the ground burst to flame and a masculine voice greeted them. "Good afternoon little one…"

"Speaking of the devil… It's him." Yuji muttered. "The Hunter… Friagne I suppose?"

Friagne was a humanoid looking tomogara, wearing a white suit and he had a white cloak enveloping half of his body. The hunter eyed Yuji curiously. "That's my name." The Crimson lord confirmed, "Another Flame Haze? And also the one who carry a hougu no less… I don't know you but you're well informed."

**"Friagne… I see, so you're the Flame Haze assassin." **Alastor said, recalling rumors of notorious killer of Flame Haze.

The hunter gave Alastor a haughty smile, "Flame of Heaven, Alastor… would this be our first meeting? I did hear you're on this side."

Shana narrowed her eyes at Friagne, tightening her grip on her nodachi. **"Don't be fooled by his weak appearance and manner, he has killed countless Flame Haze with his numerous dougu." **

"Hence the name hunter." Yuji continued, "He is a notorious collector of hougu."

"Hm…" Friagne eyed Yuji in amusement, "An unknown Flame Haze and yet so well informed, in the other hand…" He shifted his gaze to Shana, who returned it heatedly. "Flame Haze of Nietono no Shana, you're as beautiful as the rumor said…"

_'Did he just compliment her?' _

**_'It's another proof, in which Tomogara is not that far from human in nature, they appreciate beauty all the same…' _**Futsugi said in amused voice.

Shana reacted as expected, not even a twitch on her face. To her the Friagne was just another prey; she won't give a damn to his compliment. "But I heard you're incapable of using your flame, and depend on your sword to draw your flame… the power of Flame of Heaven is wasted on you." In the other hand, this comment sparked Shana's temper.

"Do you want to try if it's a waste?" Shana returned with narrowed eyes.

Friagne snorted, "I have seen countless Flame Haze die after they lost their temper like what you're trying to…" He trailed off but his face twisted to pure horror when he laid his eyes on his precious rinne on the ground. "Marianne!" He screamed as he cradled his face theatrically. "I am so sorry my precious Marianne! I made you fight this scary girl!"

Yuji and Shana stared at Friagne incredulously, if she was that precious how come you just noticed her presence? The remaining cards suddenly gathered back to Friagne, startling the Shana and Yuji. Marianne was no longer on the ground but back to her master's embrace.

_'Since when?' _

"My Regular Sharp is in tatters and these Flame Hazes did such cruel things to you…" He gushed.

"Master…"

"Don't worry Marianne! I will fix you, I shouldn't have make you go with hougu you're not used to!"

"Oh Master…"

"My dear Marianne…"

Yuji rolled his eyes to Shana. "Is it just me or they already forget we're here?"

"Idiots." Shana promptly agreed with Yuji for once.

It didn't take long for Friagne to fix his favorite rinne and Marianne was as good as new after she received a good amount of power from her master. "There! All better now! Sorry to make you go through such a scary fight!" At last Friagne returned his attention to them, eyeing Shana coldly. "But still… a flameless Flame Haze, what a joke."

Yuji placed his hand on her shoulder, and Shana instinctively knew Yuji would stop her if she attacked Friagne recklessly. "Che…"

"Enough… Friagne." Yuji said, narrowing his blue eyes at Friagne. "You're distorting this city beyond repair, so I warn you now… leave or die."

Shana tensed at the coldness of his voice and Friagne felt the same, he swore for a moment this unknown Flame Haze's pupil became slit like a snake. This man was dangerous.

"Unfortunately… I can't leave." Friagne muttered. "I have an unfinished business I want to finish no matter what." He said as he slowly enveloped in blue flame. "See you again Flame Hazes…"  
Even though he said that, deep down Friagne had no wish to see the unknown Flame Haze again.

* * *

**Few minutes later…**

Yuji didn't expect the moment they came back to class, all eyes were on them. They had returned to class as if they had not had a fight, nothing out of place about them supposedly so why? Shana as usual didn't care as long as it's not related to her duty, so she went straight to her seat. Yuji was about to follow her example but Ike so suddenly pulled him aside and he was surrounded by Ike, Satou and Tanaka.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked politely.

Ike cleared his throat, "You make quite an uproar, you know? You're a pretty brave guy asking a girl like Hirai out like that."

Yuji blinked owlishly, "Huh?"

Tanaka leaned in conspiratively, "Can you tell us your secret?"

"We are not very good at this stuff you see…" Satou added.

Futsugi said in amused voice in his mind, **_'They thought you and Shana are in relationship.'_**

Yuji rolled his eyes inwardly, they were just being normal teenagers alright. "We're not in that sort of relationship." He explained curtly, _'We're in partnership to eliminate a bad guy with doll fetish though, as if I could tell them that.' _

Ike eyed him skeptically, "Oh really? You're spending quite sometime _just_ eating and talking alone."

"Seriously… why were the three of you spying on us anyway? Holding twigs as camouflage and everything…"

The three boys flushed a deep red, "Well…" They couldn't answer that of course. "But Hirai is definitely cute." Tanaka said suddenly for the lack of words he could say.

"A little intimidating though." Satou added his two cents.

_Oh really? I am sure most Tomogara out there disagree with you._

"You really did nothing?!" Ike said in disbelief tone.

_If I did, I wouldn't be standing in front of you. _"What do you expect me to do?" He asked in deadpan tone, rolling his eyes. "And didn't you spy on us, with twigs and all?"

"You were missing from our sight for ten minutes!" Ike hissed.

Some peoples around the school yard while unharmed were blown away by their fight, Shana didn't care but he cared if they were going to be confused that suddenly they woke up stuck on trees and bushes. Not to mention Shana undid the Fuzetsu before they could go back to where they were used to be and went to cafeteria to buy bread instead, a good thing these three were affected by Fuzetsu so they didn't question why he and Shana were suddenly gone.

"At any rate, there's nothing happened… nothing in nature with what you imagine." Yuji said with deadpan tone again.

Tanaka suddenly got too close to his personal space. "Oh come on… don't insult us just because you get experience! Tell us everything you did!"

Yuji had enough, why did he indulge them with this sketchy conversation anyway? Time to practice Futsugi's lesson in talking your way out slyly then. He gave Tanaka a sly smile, "Why don't you just use your imagination? Ten minutes of unmentionable things I can't tell you…"

That stopped the three boys on their track, and blush started to crawl all the way to their necks and cheeks. Shana suddenly appeared behind them didn't help. "Oi, what are you guys talking about?"

It seemed she heard the name she used (Hirai) repeatedly from here and got bothered they were talking about her with Yuji.

"They're being curious of what we were doing during lunch break." Yuji said in amused voice.

Shana narrowed her eyes and gave them an intimidating glare. The three boys quickly backed away from Yuji, "Oh really? That's none of their business."

"True." Yuji agreed smoothly. "Let's take our seat, shall we? Tonbo-sensei will arrive soon."

Shana frowned at Yuji but agreed to go back to their seat, but not before giving the three boys another glare. "Mind your own business."

They were not going to ask anything from Yuji for a long while…

* * *

**Sakai's residence, 8PM **

Yuji perked up when he sensed a familiar presence was approaching his house so he rushed downstairs to prepare tea and snacks. He brought it upstairs, mindful to not alert his mother as it would awkward to explain why he carried tea and snacks for two. Yuji sensed the presence already in his house but confused when he entered his room but he didn't see his expected guess.

Yuji looked up, frowning when he pinpointed the exact location of his missing guest. He grabbed an umbrella and went to his balcony, looking around in case he could be seen. Yuji jumped to the rooftop of his house, finding Shana sitting on the roof still dressed in her uniform.

"There you are." Yuji said, smiling warmly at the dark haired girl. "Shana."

Shana frowned at him, "We're just keeping an eye on you, that Friagne will come back to take Hougu you keep with you after all."

"I know." He said, coming closer to her and held his umbrella above her to shelter her from the rain. "But it's raining outside, even though we will not catch a cold it would be uncomfortable for you and I don't want to let a girl sitting in my roof in the middle of a rain."

Shana blushed in embarrassment,"Uu… urusai! Urusai! Urusai! I'm fine here! Flame Haze doesn't care about weather!"

Yuji sighed, she was really stubborn. Why caring about weather had anything to do with being a Flame Haze? "You can keep an eye on me better if you come inside." He pointed out slyly.

Shana tensed, averting her eyes away from Yuji as inwardly cursing herself for not thinking of that before he suggested it. Then again she felt weird whenever he was close so if it was possible she wanted to avoid contact but…

Yuji gave her another push, "I have prepared some tea and snacks… I bought some cake this afternoon." Because he already expected she was going to come to keep an eye on him.

Yuji intended it to convince her to come inside but she didn't expect her reaction when she heard sweets. Her big eyes were sparkling with delight, cheeks flushed pink, her lips parted slightly.

"Really?"

The boy nodded numbly, not trusting his mouth to not say anything stupid in front of her. '_That's have to be illegal!' _

**_'Hm… is this what people call backfire spectacularly, or is it hoisted by your own petard?' _**Futsugi wondered as Yuji went back to his room followed by Shana, and his vessel refuse to look at Shana the whole time she ate her sweets with such content and cute smile on her face. Yuji did give in to temptation to a couple of times before returned to his own cake.

"Uhm, Shana…" Yuji began, "It seems you spend quite sometime up there and your clothes is wet."

Shana eyed her clothes, because of sweet she almost forgot. "Hm, I am going to change then."

Yuji started to panic when Shana nonchalantly started to pull her top off. "Wait! Wait! I am still here!"

She tensed before glaring at him, "Then go somewhere else! And don't peek!"

Yuji didn't argue with her as he quickly went to nearest hiding spot in sight, his small closet and promptly shit the door close. Then he was reminded of something, "If you don't mind some jersey you can use the one under my bed."

"No peeking!"

"I did not!"

"I see some gaps!"

Yuji snorted, "I am not peeking and that's because the closet is old so the door can't be closed fully!"

"Excuses!" Shana hollered.

**"This is ridiculous thing to argue about between the two of you." **Futsugi couldn't help but say, stopping their argument. **"At any rate Yuji is just asking if you need sleepwear." **

Shana huffed, "I don't have any."

"Then use the jersey under my bed." Yuji deadpanned. "And if you want I think you can take shower downstairs… I can put up some unnoticeable barrier so my mother won't notice you."

Shana frowned at that, "What kind of Flame Haze are you? Using barrier to take a shower… I will just use flame of purification instead."

**"You're pretty human to prefer shower but in the same time very Flame Haze like... that you are used to using your power for mundane purpose." **Alastor couldn't help but say.

Yuji rolled his eyes, "I don't like the way we think of ourselves as used to be human thus we have to stop being human."

"That kind of mindset is going to be a burden for you as a Flame Haze." Shana muttered in solemn tone.

Yuji tensed, abruptly standing up. "It's mine to decide whether or not it's going to be a burden!"

Before Shana could retort a return Yuji yelped because he accidentally knocked off a stack of thick book and one of it fell on his toes. He jerked his body upright in shock, knocking the door off and he fell on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head, looking up he found Shana was staring at him. She was naked and about to explode.

He tried to focus on her face but he knew his fate was inevitable so he quickly sat up and said. "Let me set a soundproof barrier first so we won't wake my mother up." Fortunately she let him had his chance to do so and proceed to beat him up with womanly fury.

Alastor and Futsugi who watched in the sideline sweat-dropped, **"This is a wonderful start of partnership."**

**"You think? My Flame Haze is beating yours up and you said it's a wonderful start?" **Alastor snorted, "No matter... this is a temporary partnership anyway."

Futsugi would have shrug if he had shoulders, but he never had any since the day he was born. **"I have an epiphany it is… beside I have a feeling you guys would be here for a ****_long_**** while…"**

Alastor eyed his fellow God skeptically, **"And what make you think so? Unlike you two who decide to guard this dangerous city, we're nomad like most Flame Haze." **

The Black God laughed loudly, **"You will never know, Flame of Heaven… "**

At this rate this city was going to attract more and more tomogara, and going to be a convoluted crossroad of fate… and in the center of it would be them. The two Crimson Gods and their vessel.

Futsugi couldn't help but excited to be part of this history.

* * *

**If those who only watch anime wondering Satou is a little OOC, he isn't... that's how he acted in manga and light novel. He is not as cool as he is in anime... **

**And what a wonderful improvement that I get 3 reviews for second chapter! XD  
I know... I have two account and have stories with lots of review so how come I am excited by three? I think it's nostalgic to remember how I work my way up in review count that reflect I am getting better as a writer :) I think that's how it is for most of us authors in this websites. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Not Your So Normal Day **

Grammatica was an universal type unrestricted spell. As its name implied, it was the spell that made it possible for him to form combination with vastly different effect. His teacher, Leana Sidhe named his personal unrestricted spell fittingly and that enable him to understand his unrestricted spell easier. The word Grammatica was derived from Greek γραμματικὴ τέχνη (grammatikē technē), which meant art of letters.  
Grammar was after all the set of structural rules that govern the composition of clauses, phrases, and words in any given natural language. While most language needed further study in school to understand the grammar fully, human by nature learned their first language by watching other speaker. However Yuji didn't learn someone else's unrestricted spell by watching them, he learned the grammar they applied in their spell and 'translated' it to his own.

Of course this didn't mean his Grammatica could do everything, it was limited to his analysis skill. If he didn't get how an unrestricted spell worked, he wouldn't be able to translate it to his Grammatica. The limitation of this unrestricted spell was himself.

**"It never fail to amaze me… your Grammatica is truly one of the best masterpiece of unrestricted spell since Leanan-sidhe's Fuzetsu." **Futsugi said proudly.

Yuji just smiled as he formed the needed 'sentence' on his head, "You flatter me too much Futsugi." He muttered then looked up to circle of rune that formed before him. "It's connected…"

_"Who is this, I wonder… oh, it's you Sakai Yuji and... Futsugi-sama." _

Yuji nodded, "It's been a while… "

Futsugi added, **"We're sorry for bothering you again but we need another favor from you."**

_"Considering what you promise me once your ambition is realized, one or two favors are no problem for me."_

He smiled at that, **"Well… to be honest this favor is going to benefit you too, you see we have an unexpected situation in my city."**

Yuji then began to explain the current situation, about Friagne, Shana, Alastor and Misaki City.

_"I see…"_

"I'm sorry if this problem of mine is going to bring back bad memories for you." Yuji said apologetically. "But I need you to confirm it before we make a wrong decision."

_"You don't have to apologize Sakai Yuji… if anything it's a good chance to hit two birds with one stone, and in fact I'm already drawn by your city due to its current condition." _

Yuji sighed at that, "My city works its magic again."

_"I have a little problem following me though, but I will do my best to help you out… beside perhaps you can help me with this little problem after I help yours."_

"I would love to help… so when you will arrive?"

_"In few hours."_

Yuji laughed at that, "Very nice…"

**"Then there's no need to wait for us, the moment you enter Misaki City you can start." **

_"Thank you very much… it's always a pleasure doing business with you."_

* * *

**7:10 AM, on the way to school **

Shana was frowning at him and Yuji could guess what she wanted. "Where were you this morning?"

Yuji hummed, "I was just talking to my acquaintance, you looked exhausted so I don't want to wake you up." Shana had taken his bed over and he slept on a spare futon.

"Acquaintance?" Shana narrowed her eyes at him.

It was a long way to go to get her full trust it seemed. "You don't have to be suspicious of me… this tomogara." Shana tensed, which was expected. "Alastor also know… our common acquaintance, you see."

Alastor eyed Yuji skeptically, **"Hm… someone both you and I know of? How curious." **

"I don't like it." Shana said in annoyed tone, "You are the one who suggest us to work together but you ask someone else for help without asking Alastor and I."

Yuji shot Shana an apologetic look, "Actually I intended to tell you about the third party of our plan to eliminate Friagne last night, but someone was pretty brutal to me last night… that I can barely move, my hip you strangled still hurts." Yuji said as he rubbed the said hip to ease the aching.

Futsugi sometimes wondered if Yuji intended it to sound so wrong, and how come Shana didn't call him out. It seemed Alastor was also in the same predicament, but neither he nor Alastor wanted to point it out to the two oblivious teenagers.

"It's your fault…" Shana said petulantly, "I don't care it's accident or not, but you saw me…"

**"Okay, stop right there you two." **Futsugi hissed in alarm. **"Don't discuss that in public road." **

Alastor agreed promptly, **"Right, just go to school now. It would be bad if you can't get there on time." **

Shana eyed Alastor in confusion. "Since when you care about school Alastor?" Was it just her or Alastor got along with Futsugi so well already?

* * *

**PE Period**

This was simply ridiculous, he should have known. There's no way all teachers were going to go learn fixing their mistakes Shana pointed out, while most of them did try someone was bound to complain. Kondou-sensei was notorious as haughty and nasty teacher, and Shana's new reputation would have set him off. Unfortunately he was trying to tire Shana with this endless marathon to have some sort of excuse to get angry and discipline her, which not going to work to someone like Shana and just torturing normal students needlessly.

Shana glanced at him who was in the middle of the crowd, running on the same pace with them, Undoubtedly she was silently questioning why he didn't try to outrun them like she did, he was less fit than she was but undoubtedly stronger than normal human. He gave her a shrug as reply, he saw no need to stand out. She left it at that and kept running.

They had been at this for thirty minutes and someone was bound to collapse sooner or later. Not even a moment later his prediction came true when Yoshida Kazumi stopped running, it's commonly known in class that she was anemic. It was pretty impressive she managed to hold on for this long anyway.

"Yoshida-san!"

"Kazumi!" Fujita, one of Yoshida's close friend approached her to check on her condition. It didn't take long for Fujita who used to Yoshida's anemic condition to conclude that her friend needed rest, more than anyone in class.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Kondou-sensei yelled furiously.

Yuji narrowed his eyes at the teacher, it seemed because Shana was not affected by this, Kondou-sensei was becoming furious and he didn't care who he could get mad at anymore.

Ogata, a regular member of volley club and another close friend of Yoshida also approached their frail friend. "Sensei! Let her to get some rest!"

"She is anemic!" Fujita added.

He slammed his bamboo sword to the ground, startling the three girls. "Excuse! If you keep making excuse and skip class you will never get any stamina!"

Yuji didn't want to attract attention to himself but this was already overboard, "Sensei." He approached the fuming teacher, "Yoshida-san is anemic, everyone in class know that and I am sure you have been notified of her condition. If she keep this up it will be dangerous for her…"

Kondou hesitated, as PE teacher of course he knew the danger even better than Yuji did but his stubbornness and pride won over his logic. "Sakai! Sensei is doing this to train…"

He never got to finish his sentence as Shana came from behind and kicked his butt. "You're in the way."

What was even more amazing than Yoshida managing to run for thirty minutes that Shana could hold her temper this long to endure this useless running. Of course Shana won't stay idle.

"Hi… Hirai! What are you?!"

Shana once again back to her usual routine when dealing with teacher, "It's pointless and only tires us… You, explain what's the point of this exercise."

Kondou got his wish, a valid excuse to be angry to problematic student number one of 1-2 class. "Hirai… I hope you know your insolence is already go too far!"

Yuji sweat-dropped, the reason why Shana hadn't been scolded yet for her rude critiques was because all teachers couldn't deny she was right about their mistake and this time was no different. Shana was rude but if you brought it up to higher ups, they'd side with Shana than with a teacher who almost sent a frail student to hospital. Shana was not the vessel of Alastor, the god of atonement, law and destruction for nothing.

He glanced at Yoshida, she seemed to be alright as long as she got some rest and in good hands of Ogata and Fujita. The problem was…

"I'll suspend you! No! I will expel you! Hirai!" Shana of course just made a face that indicated Kondou was nothing but an eyesore to her. "What's that face you make!" Kondou kept ranting at Shana, oblivious he was taunting a very dangerous girl.

This was bad; Shana was going to get physical sooner or later. He couldn't stop her either, so that's only leave… Shana clenched her fist and about to punch Kondou if not for Yuji suddenly yelled, "Kick him!"

Shana heed his words and switched to her leg in the last second, sending Kondou flying. _'I guess because it's last second switch she couldn't hold back, oh well… He is still alive anyway.' _Unwilling to risk Shana's temper, Yuji approached her and leaned in to whisper. "Play along with me."

"Hmph." She harrumphed.

Yuji cleared his throat, "Sensei… are you alright? That's really dangerous, you shouldn't walk onto the track so suddenly."

Ike quickly joined in. "Right! That's an accident!" Yuji turned around, not expecting Ike the model student to join in.

As the class rep of theirs had started the ball rolling, the rest of the class followed suit. Tanaka and Satou grinned at each other. "Hirai was running too fast." Satou added with a grin.

"No way she could stop!" Tanaka added.

Ogata raised her hand excitedly, "I saw it too! The teacher was running to Hirai-san!"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!"

"It's like a traffic accident!" They laughed out loud.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

It was obvious by now that no one was on his side and he had made enemies out of the whole class, "You… all of you…" Kondou sputtered.

Yuji sighed wearily, it seemed he needed another push. "Let's threaten him a little more…"

"Threaten?" Shana echoed.

Alastor joined in, **"Just blackmail him a little… we can't have this teacher keep making trouble for us." **

Shana grinned, "He does looks like someone who will shut up when frightened."

**_'What a day… God who govern over Law is telling his Flame Haze to blackmail someone.'_**Futsugi couldn't resist to add.

_'And Shana sounded like she is used to do this to boot.' _Yuji rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately…" Shana began in threatening fashion. "You're still on the track." She said, stomping on the track and leaving a nice dent of her footprint.

That was a little too much but successfully intimidated Kondou-sensei, "Sensei…" Yuji stepped forward beside Shana, a genial smile on his face. "It will be dangerous if you don't take care next time."

"Understand?" Shana drawled threateningly, and Kondou nodded frantically in response.

"So can we go now?" Yuji urged on.

Kondou quickly backed away from the pair, "Do as you like! Self-study period!"

As Kondou ran away Yuji sighed wearily, he was glad they could solve that. Hopefully Kondou won't try anything again and he really had to talk with Shana about her attitude in class. He was snapped out of his musing when all of his classmates surrounded both he and Shana, catching them off guard as they cheered around him.

"Sakai, you have guts to do that." Ike said in awe.

"Hirai-san, you're so cool!"

"It feels awesome to get back at that Kondou!"

"You're great!"

For once Yuji was as clueless as Shana as he was not used to be the center of attention, and how no one cared of their personal space. It felt alien but in the same time not bad.

* * *

**Afterschool period **

Yuji had to wonder what's with them being stalked all the time, and this time they had attracted a bigger crowd. Looking at reflection of a store window, now they had Ike, Tanaka, Satou with addition of Ogata and Yoshida. They had nothing better to do or what? It seemed the rumors of he and Shana being an item was escalating in school but neither of them were concerned. The worse they could get was being teased about it and even thought their reputations were getting better after that PE disaster, most people knew he and Shana liked to be left alone. Then again logically it's unavoidable for them to be rumored as a couple considering they're going to work closely from now on.

"Oi."

"I know." Yuji rolled his eyes, "It's not like they can hear us from there anyway… "

Shana narrowed her eyes, "If you say so, then… what is that acquaintance of yours doing now?"

"Researching what Friagne is up to, by tomorrow _he_ will inform us his finding." Yuji explained.

She frowned, "That's pretty quick."

Yuji shrugged, "Because I ask him to research with prior prediction of what Friagne is trying to do. Basically he is just conforming it for me, so we won't make wrong decision."

Shana who was walking on the handrails of Misaki bridge turned around with shocked expression, and Yuji quickly averted his eyes so he won't accidentally catch glimpse of her underwear. "You already have an idea of what that Friagne is up to?"

Yuji nodded, covering his left eye. "Yes, get down here first before you flash someone."

The dark haired girl blushed when she realized she was wearing a very short skirt and not her usual pants and quickly jumped down. "Urusai!"

**"So." **Alastor interrupted Shana before she launched another rant, **"What is your guess?" **

**"My vessel and I are pretty sure you know of it better than us." **Futsugi joined in, **"After all you're the center of the last Great War."**

Alastor was shocked to the core when he heard their implication that Friagne was trying to do something that had happened in last war. **"You mean… 'City Devouring' ritual?!" **

Shana had heard of one of the biggest and cruelest ritual ever created by Crimson Lord Azis, the trigger of last Great War. "A large number of torch in one city… and everything… it fits."

Yuji nodded grimly, "Uhm… but I want to make sure first before we act."

"What if it's too late?" Shana prompted him. "Your precious city is at stake, you know?"

He considered that too, "We're pressed on time, I realize that… but because of this." He tapped his chest. "He will not activate his ritual before he take me out first."

Shana narrowed her eyes, "You're using yourself as a bait." That's very reckless, especially against someone who used to hunt Flame Haze like Friagne.

"With good reason." Yuji closed his eyes, "When it comes to protect something I hold dear, I will not hesitate for anything…" He said, opening his eyes with determination in his face. His lips curved up to a smile. "Even if I have to lay down my life…"

Shana narrowed her eyes, "You're very determined, but then again as Flame Haze… we will die like torch, leaving no remnant in this world."

Yuji laughed softly at that, "I understand that but…" He glanced at her, a gentle smile on his face. "Even if I die, Shana will not forget about me right?"

For unknown reason she felt her heart skipped a beat when she saw that smile, and she quickly averted her eyes. "I suppose…"

**"Hm… you're awfully prepared for the worse Sakai Yuji." **Coming from Alastor, that sounded like a compliment.

He laughed softly, "It doesn't mean I am not going to do my best to stay alive."

"Baka." Shana grunted with blushing face.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ogata wondered out loud.

Tanaka grunted, "They looks so serious when they're talking."

"Yeah, both of them are frowning." Satou added.

Yoshida Kazumi eyed the pair nervously, her eyes downcast in sadness. "…" _They're really in relationship? But I haven't tried to approach Sakai-kun at all!_

Ogata who was oblivious of her friend's inner turmoil, she was eyeing the pair with interest. This time Sakai was buying some juice from nearest vending machine. He even wrap the cold can with tissue before he handed it to Hirai, a role model boyfriend indeed. "Ne… " A sudden thought crossed his mind. "I never notice this before… we all thought Sakai is just not good with people, but when you look at it in different angle he is a cool and smart guy type huh?"

Tanaka looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean he is a loner but not a bad guy, he is just… uhm have this dark and cool aura." Ogata explained, not really sure anyone got her thought. "Hirai-chan is also that kind of girl… I mean she is smart and cool. I guess that's why they fit each other… They're a cool type of couple."

"Is that so?" Tanaka said in doubtful tone. "Ah… they went to different direction."

Kazumi fidgeted, "Uhm… Yukari-chan's house is over there after all."

"Ten minutes walk to home date." Ogata grunted, "That's pretty unromantic to me... and it seems he just said see you tomorrow to her."

Satou sweat-dropped, "I am disappointed a little."

* * *

Unknown to them not even five minutes later Yuji and Shana met in nearest supermarket, he promised to accompany her shopping. Actually she preferred to shop alone but Futsugi insisted they were safer together as they had no idea when Friagne would come for them, and Alastor had to agree it was the best decision to stick with each other.

Shana was eyeing a row of melon bread that boasted their filling of real melon juice, what a heresy against melon bread! It was called melon bread because of the grill marks!

"Shana… I think you eat too much sweets, that's all you have in your basket." Yuji said, eyeing her basket disapprovingly.

Shana glared at him, "So?! It's not like it will make me sick."

"No matter how big sweets tooth you are, I think…"

**_'They're at it again…'_**The two Gods thought as Shana and Yuji began to argue about sugar intakes and being a Flame Haze and incapable of getting diabetes not excusing overeating sweets. If Ogata or their classmates thought they fit together so well because they were cool, their contractor thought one similarity that stand out very much when it comes to them was their stubbornness.

"Yuu-chan?" A familiar feminine called him.

Yuji froze and slowly turned around, only to face his mother who was also shopping. "Kaa-san?"

"Kaa-san?" Shana repeated. "Yuu-chan?"

Yuji flushed a deep red when hearing the childish nickname came out of Shana's mouth, "I ah… "

Chigusa's eyes quickly zero-ed on the cute girl standing by her son's side, "Oh my… who do we have here Yuu-chan?"

Yuji fidgeted, "Uhm… a classmate of mine, this is Hirai Yukari."

"Nice to meet you." Shana bowed politely.

"A classmate?" Chigusa repeated skeptically, her timid son would never escort a female classmate for shopping and arguing with the said girl no less. Such a pretty and petite girl to boot. "I see… then would you like to join us for dinner, Hirai-san?"

"Oh well I… " Shana glanced at the mother then back to Yuji who gave her a curt nod. "I would love to."

"Great!" Chigusa gushed, her Yuu-chan needed some motherly help to make good impression!

* * *

**Sakai's residence (Yuji's room) **

"It seems you're busted, Yuu-chan." Shana said, smirking mischievously.

Yuji groaned, "I don't know if it's an improvement you start calling me with my childish nickname instead of just 'You' Shana."

"If you give me your Flame Haze name I would call you with that." Shana offered.

Yuji blinked owlishly at that, "You mean… like yours? Hum… "

Flashback

_"Sakai Yuji-kun, you don't have Flame Haze name yet, did you?"_

_Yuji frowned, "Why do I need one?" _

_"Technically wise, you're a Flame Haze… it's merely a tradition of Guze." The elderly face of Leanan-sidhe's torch body quirked a smile. 'In fact I have a name in mind that will suits you well… considering what do you want to do after your ambition realized, beside… you're starting it now." _

_"You really like naming, huh? Leanan-sidhe."_

_End of Flashback_

**"So you do have one huh… Yuu-chan." **

Yuji stared at Shana's pendant in shock, "Don't you start at it, Alastor." He sighed, "It's not really my Flame Haze name… and traditionally Flame Haze is named after their power right?"

**"Yes." **

Shana titled her head to the side, she was named after her predecessor who named herself based on her looks. She who shouldered that name since forever never thought of how her name was odd among Flame Haze because it didn't reflect her power.

"I am not sure a name after what you're planning to do in the future count as proper name..."

Shana frowned, "After what you're planning to do?"

**"To be honest it sounds like sarcastic teasing coming from that person…" **Futsugi grumbled. **"Nothing bad intended though." **

They almost jumped when they heard Chigusa calling from downstairs, "Yuu-chan, dinner almost ready! Bring Hirai-san downstairs!"

"Ah, time for dinner." Yuji said.

Shana glared at him, "I still think you should tell me your flame haze name."

Yuji snorted, "Tell you what? Tomorrow we will meet the person who name me, and you can ask yourself… in fact I suspect that the first thing I would be called with."

Dinner was always a warm moment in Sakai family but his mother was going overboard with cooking this time. They used to have smaller variation of dish because there were only two peoples eating, but even for three Yuji thought it was too much. Then again his mother seemed to have a pretty wrong impression when she caught her son arguing with a girl about sugar intakes in supermarket.

"Kaa-san, that's omelet rice… I think it's already too much." She didn't even serve regular rice, and even preparing some desert already.

Chigusa smiled at her son, "But I just want to help you Yuu-chan, it would be bad if Hirai-san's impression of you is not good!"

He had to wonder how this dinner could help Shana's impression on him, beside… "Kaa-san, I think you get us wrong…" Why people kept mistaking them as couple nowadays?

Dinner was thankfully as good as ever and nothing out of place. His mother seemed to take instant liking on Shana, he guessed it was something to with every young mother's typical dream to have cute daughter. His mother always wanted another children, and from the way she eyed Shana's petite figure and long hair, she was determined to adopt Shana one way of another.

He walked Shana home, or rather far enough that it seemed he did. She would take a detour before returned to his room anyway. Today was really tiring, even without a single battle broke out. Not to mention they had the most tiring day coming tomorrow, once it was confirmed Friagne was attempting City Devouring they would move as soon as possible. They had to get some rest.

**"Yuji?" **

Yuji was working on the last problem for his homework, and he was dozing off. "Hm…"

**"You looks exhausted." **Futsugi muttered, **"Go to bed… you're done with homework, and tomorrow City Devouring or not we're going to get rid of Friagne for good so you should get some good rest." **

Yuji nodded sleepily and climbed to his bed with nagging feeling he forgot about something.

* * *

**The next morning… **

**"Whose fault is this?" **Futsugi in watch form, sitting on Yuji's desk wondered in hushed voice so he won't wake his vessel up.

Alastor who was hung on Yuji's desk lamp snorted, **"Well… they're both exhausted, so…who we can blame for this? No one…"**

On bed were Shana and Yuji sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the world. If they were just sleeping side by side their contractors saw no problem as one of them bound to wake up first, and they would explain the circumstances without misunderstanding forming. The problem was both of them thought of each other as pillow. Yuji was raised with a twin brother, and he had habit of latching on warm body sleeping beside him. It took himyears to get used to the lost of his brother. Shana in the other hand was never one to cuddle, then again she was perhaps just getting comfortable with her position and instinctively hugged Yuji's waist back.

It was cute, really cute and Futsugi wished he had arms to use Yuji's phone to take a picture. However the problem remained that when one of them woke up, there would be pandemonium. Hopefully Shana kept her sword to herself long enough to hear their explanation.

"Hm…" Yuji mumbled about nice smell and pillow as he buried his nose deeper to Shana's hair.

**"On second thought, your vessel is partially to blame." **Alastor said in annoyed voice.

Futsugi sighed, **"To be fair, your vessel also hugging him back… she seems to think Yuji is a Teddy bear of hers." **

**"She never had a such thing." **Alastor grumbled.

**"At any rate… it's five minutes before seven, Yuji's mother would come to wake him up in few minutes if he didn't." **Futsugi said, recalling Chigusa's daily schedule. **"You saw how she react yesterday when she caught them arguing on their ****_date_**** so imagine what she will do if she see them like this." **

**"Absolutely not… " **Knowing how excitable the young housewife was a night before, she wouldn't even wonder why Shana came back to her house and in Yuji's room to boot. "**Wake one of them up, preferably Sakai Yuji… as much as it shame me I have to admit your Flame Haze has better control of his temper." **

Futsugi snorted then turned to his vessel. **"Yuji… wake up." **He said it but he also sent the same message to their linked soul and it didn't take long for Yuji's eyes to flutter.

Yuji was still half asleep when he identified the nice smelling pillow was Shana, and it took him three seconds to guess how they ended up in the same bed. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming as that would wake her up and he would get another round of beating. He slowly pried his fingers off of her silky locks and about to move away but she had him in iron grip.

"I am stuck." He hissed to the two Gods.

**"Eh… then we can risk waking her up and hope she hear us out before she cut you up." **Futsugi offered.

Yuji didn't even get time to contemplate that suggestion as Shana chose that very moment to wake up. Her brown orbs slowly peeked in between dark eyelashes before she abruptly looked up in shock to see she was not the only one on the bed. "You!"

Yuji had his arms on his back, clearing his throat. "Before you get mad at me, please look where you arms are."

Shana blushed a deep red when she saw her arms were on his waist and she was leaning to his chest. "Wha…" She moved out of the bed abruptly, pulling her yogasa and nodachi out in fury, "YOU!"

Yuji quickly averted his eyes when he realized she was in his underwear, "Shana… be reasonable, I didn't do anything! Just ask Alastor and Futsugi."

**"He is right." **Alastor sighed wearily, **"You're both exhausted last night, and when I suggest you to come inside to sleep you didn't check the bed first before you crawl to sleep beside Sakai Yuji."**

Shana sputtered, "But… why were I hugging him?!"

**"To be fair young lady… the two of you seems to find each other as comfortable pillow." **Futsugi quipped, **"You were hugging each other until just now." **

They blushed deeper red, realizing they had been in that position the whole night and felt so comfortable about it too!

**"Oh, and you have three minutes before Yuji's mother came to wake Yuji up."**

Both of them quickly scrambled to get ready to school, neither willing to explain to Chigusa why Shana was in Yuji's room and only dressed in her underwear. That would be very awkward and embarrassing.

* * *

**Someone... give me a cure for author block! DXXX **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hunting The Hunter**

He called her, expressing an apology for what happened this afternoon. Ike was glad Yoshida-san was fine after their stalking on Sakai and Hirai. They had been awfully insensitive to her feeling with all excitement that someone in their class had become an item. Ike doubted that was the case, Sakai just noticed Hirai few days ago for no reason. It was a little weird he was tagged to come along that time however. Then again sometimes Sakai did a lot of unexplainable things since forever, like when they're having a school trip to Kyoto, he suddenly hitch a ride on bus meant for another class and went to completely different destination. There was also the time he suddenly snapped at an old man that was asking direction to Ike, strangely that old man didn't get mad at Sakai and heed his warning.

Sometimes Ike felt Sakai could see something they couldn't, or he even didn't live in the same world.

"What am I thinking?" Ike shook his head, "Sakai is not really weird just misunderstood sometimes." He looked down at the two tickets to art exhibition gallery he was holding. "This will be a good apology for Yoshida-san, you'd better thank me Sakai for helping such a cute girl to hook up with you."

* * *

**The next morning… **

Yoshida-san looked so happy when Ike gave her two tickets for art exhibition, and suggested the brunette girl to take his friend there. Ike had seen his friend looking at art books and Sakai seemed to favor Renaissance artworks in particular. Yoshida-san was a little worried that she didn't really know much about Renaissance art, but Ike assured him that Sakai won't look down on her for it.

He and Yoshida-san waited for Sakai to arrive, but unlike usual Sakai was almost late and much to Yoshida-san's shock he came at the very last minute with Hirai in tow. They also had this unapproachable aura as they walked to their seats, it seemed they had a bad morning. Ike didn't get to ask Sakai if he woke up in the wrong side of the bed (if only he knew) as Asakura-sensei entered their class and started the first period.

Fortunately in lunch break period he managed to catch Sakai before he ran off with Hirai to have their lunch, they looked pretty annoyed to be dragged to have lunch with him and Yoshida, not to mention Satou, Tanaka and Ogata joined the group as they please. It was quite a peaceful affair even though Sakai and Hirai looked like they wanted to be somewhere else instead of there. At least until Ogata's dam break and she couldn't hold her curiosity anymore.

"Ne… Hirai-san, what do you like about Sakai?"

"…"

"…"

That question would catch them off guard if Yuji and Shana didn't already know they were rumored to be an item.

"Like?" Shana echoed in stoic voice, "What do you mean?"

Ogata, Satou and Tanaka's eyes sparkled as they eyed the pair slyly. "Oh, come on… you guys had a date afterschool yesterday~ right?" Tanaka sank mischievously.

"Date?" Shana raised an eyebrow, she didn't know much about date even though she went to one for her mission in previous city.

Yuji narrowed his eyes at them, "You were following us?" The trio tensed when they sensed Yuji's displeasure. "Please don't do that again." If they were caught in battle with tomogara it would be dangerous for their human classmates.

Yoshida sputtered, blushing a deep red. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's my fault because I ask Ike-kun where you two went…" She trailed off nervously.

Ike nodded in agreement, afraid that his friend was getting annoyed at them or worse to innocent Yoshida. "We just want to find you not following you or anything… we just happen to catch up with you in Misaki Bridge."

"Oh…" Yuji muttered, "I see."

Shana turned her attention to Yoshida Kazumi, "So, do you need something from me?"

Kazumi flinched, sputtering shyly. "Uhm… no, I don't…"

"From him then." Shana said, glancing at Yuji who sat beside her.

"From me?" Yuji echoed.

She nodded shyly, "Uhm… yes."

Yuji eyed the girl skeptically wondering what she wanted from him, and rewarded by her blushing face. "Uhm Sakai-kun… yesterday during gym class, you really helped me." She said nervously. "You acted… really cool."

_'How should I respond to this?' _Yuji wondered and decided to act logically. "I don't really do anything, Hirai-san is the one who got Kondou-sensei to back off."

"No, that's not true!" She insisted with determined face, "You… were really cool back then!" She realized what she just said and blushed even redder, but glancing at Yukari who raised an eyebrow at her Kazumi couldn't help but felt she won't lose. "Everyone was glad you persuaded Kondou-sensei! You really helped me."

Had Yuji been a normal boy he would feel elated by her compliments, she was really flattering but… Yuji didn't want her to get too close, especially since she followed him afterschool like yesterday was really dangerous. In fact Yuji would prefer not to be in place full of people, not when he had no idea when Friagne would come for his hougu.

"Thank you." He returned politely, giving her a gentle smile.

Shana narrowed her eyes at Yuji and the human girl called Kazumi, _'What's with this conversation?! I don't like it!' _She glanced at Yuji who was wrapping his finished meal, and Kazumi who was looking at him longingly. _'I don't want to be here! I don't like how she look at him!' _Before she knew it she had stood up and abruptly grabbed Yuji's hand, startling everyone on the table.

Yuji stared at her in confusion, before something as if dawned on him and he stood up. He picked up the plastic bag on his table and said. "We're sorry but we need to go somewhere, just continue your lunch without us."

Shana didn't know what Yuji thought she was doing, but if Yuji agreed to get away from here she was more than happy to play along. "Hurry up."

"No need to rush." Yuji said as he let Shana dragged him out of the room.

No one spoke as the pair left the classroom, Ike glanced at Yoshida who puffed her cheeks in annoyance. _'What's with Sakai getting so popular all of a sudden?'_

* * *

**Rooftop**

"So, what are we doing here?" Shana asked.

Yuji raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean? You sensed it too, didn't you?"

Shana was about to ask what Yuji sensed when a dove flew towards them and landed on Yuji's outstretched arm. It was some sort of rinne, a messenger?

Yuji untied the paper that tied in its leg and it flew away. "We will be meet with him afterschool."

"Why do we have to go so much trouble just to see this acquaintance or yours? Can't he just tell us it's City Devouring or not and we make our move as soon as possible?" She had never been one patient to wait, it was getting to her nerve.

Yuji narrowed his eyes at the pendant on her chest, "It's confirmed." Shana tensed at that, so they really had Unrestructed Spell considered an equal of calamity in this city?! "However… that's settled we have to be act carefully." He glanced at Shana's cocytus. "Alastor should know why we can't just make our move carelessly, because the last time same ritual happened…"

**"An army of Flame Haze failed to prevent it to happen." **Alastor continued gruffly. **"In the other hand Friagne is alone, while Abyssal Ring Azis had an army supporting him… we shouldn't be short in number." **

Shana scoffed, "I get it… isn't this more reason to get rid of Friagne as soon as we could?"

Yuji unfolded the letter he got, "In here also included the procedure of City Devouring ritual, apparently in the last war it was used in a city called Osterode." Alastor couldn't help but recalled how crushed Mathilde was when she and Specialist of Everything failed to protect the doomed city.

"City Devourer as utilized by Crimson Lord Asiz required around 10% of the city's population to be converted into rigged Torches…" Yuji finished.

"Rigged torch? That's why there are so many torches…" Shana mumbled in understanding, "So this spell require a large distortion caused by those."

Yuji nodded, "The problem is… the count of rigged torches in this city hasn't reach 10% of city's population yet."

"Why is that a problem?" Shana asked curiously. "That's good if Friagne's plan is not completed yet."

He crossed his arms, "Because he was too confident when he confronted us, the reason I am so wary of him is because it feels like he is just one step away from his goal and we're running out of time."

Alastor hesitated, **"That's… I can't say it's baseless assumption, but you're right for someone whose plan is far from complete… to be faced by two Flame Hazes at once to boot, he is too confident." **Alastor muttered.

**"My vessel has good instinct when it comes to battle… " **Futsugi said proudly, **"Beside… it's already… few hundred years passed since the last Great War. It's wise to think Friagne have find a way to make it more efficient by now." **

Yuji nodded in agreement, "Friagne may have no army to aid him, but he has resource in form of numerous hougu he collected. I think it's prudent for us to assume he has a hougu that allow him to cast this unrestricted spell with less torches."

"I still think we only get more reason to move soon." Shana grumbled.

"We will." Yuji assured her, "But with assumption a hougu allow him more leeway to cast City Devouring, it's dangerous to pressure him when we don't know how to prevent this unrestricted spell."

**"He has no army but his rinne will keep us busy." **Futsugi pointed out. **"We don't want Friagne to keep us busy with his rinne and then trigger City Devourer." **

Yuji nodded in agreement, "This means our priority is _not_ Friagne but City Devourer, as long as we have a way to stop it… Friagne would be an easier pick for us." Of course easier didn't mean easy.

Shana narrowed her eyes at Yuji, she had to admit in mission they had to concentrate on their main goal. Their primary aim was to prevent City Devourer, Friagne had to be defeated because he was the user. However Friagne undoubtedly expected them to aim for him to stop the spell.

"Friagne undoubtedly had set up some protection around himself as he casted City Devourer however…" Yuji trailed off in solemn tone. "He definitely won't expect us to stop the Unrestricted spell without going for the standard method 'go after the caster' because City Devourer only casted once before and there's no known method to stop it."

Shana couldn't but felt some sort of excitement boiling within her, as Yuji was not all talk but he really knew what he was doing. "I see…"

Yuji smiled at her softly, "Have you calm down yet?" Shana blushed a deep red, now she realized she acted like a hot-blooded warrior the whole time. "By the way the reason we're going to meet my acquaintance first is because I need some advice in figuring out a way to stop City Devourer and some help to prepare an unrestricted spell that will undoubtedly set Friagne off."

"I see…" Shana nodded eagerly.

While it was assuring Sakai Yuji took charge of the mission, and he undoubtedly a capable individual for the job. Alastor didn't really like how easy Sakai Yuji got his Flame Haze to go along with him, in fact his Flame Haze instinctively acted on Sakai Yuji's command back when she almost punched that PE teacher. He saw his vessel as a surrogate daughter, a girl Mathilde would love as their child. He found it unsettling she was drawn so quickly to Sakai Yuji. He was dangerous and unknown entity that contracted to an equally unknown Crimson Lord.

For his Flame Haze's sake, he hoped Sakai Yuji was really their ally.

* * *

**Afterschool period **

Yuji was wiping the blackboard as quickly as he could; of all day he had to be on cleaning duty. He put down the eraser and went to pick the trash can, and he would be done with his duty.

"Sakai." Ike, who was in charge of sweeping called him. "A moment please."

Yuji was already in the middle of pulling the trash bag out when he glanced at Ike. "Okay, do you need something?"

Ike grinned at him, and right behind Ike was a blushing Yoshida. "You don't have anything to do afterschool right? You go-home club guy." Yuji raised an eyebrow at Ike, "You see, Yoshida-san get two tickets to see Renaissance artwork exhibition." He explained, "You like those kind of things right? Her friend cancelled the appointment at last minute so would you like the honor to accompany Yoshida-san?" He said, lying smoothly much to Yoshida's shock.

He glanced at Yoshida who blushed a deeper red, "Uhm… if it's fine with you, Sakai-kun."

Yuji have her an apologetic smile, "I am glad you invite me, but unfortunately I am…"

BAM!

They were started when they saw Hirai Yukari opened the sliding door of their class loudly, glaring at Yuji heatedly. "What taking you so long?" She demanded, on her shoulder was a small dove that undoubtedly sent as messenger.

Yuji face palmed, "I am coming, I just have to throw this." He said, holding the black trash bag for her to see. Shana huffed in annoyance, tapping her foot impatiently. It seemed she wanted to walk him instead of waiting any longer. "I am really sorry." He said, looking at the disheartened girl who seemed ready to cry. "But I have urgent business I need to attend to this afternoon, see you tomorrow Ike, Yoshida-san."

And with that Yuji exited the classroom with Shana in tow.

Tanaka who was packing his books glanced at the retreating pair. "Woah… they're going for another date?"

Satou shrugged, "These days… Sakai and Hirai are attached at the hip."

Ike and Ogata who now realized Yoshida liked Sakai cringed, these two had no idea they were hurting Yoshida. "Uhm… Kazumi… are you alright?"

She swallowed, her eyes were glassy with tears. "I am fine!" She looked down at the tickets on her hands. "But I am sorry Ike-kun, the tickets… "

Ike shook his head ruefully, "It's fine Yoshida-san, I am sorry that Sakai is busy… I should have asked for his schedule."

"It's not your fault but…" She mumbled, "The tickets… must be pretty expensive."

Actually it was free because he got it from his father, "It's fine."

"Well… I just think if you don't mind…" Kazumi trailed off hesitantly.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later… **

Shana and Yuji stared at the tall building which was one of famous tourist spot in Misaki City. It was the Misaki Atrium Arch, and of all place was the chosen rendezvous spot of their ally. Shana had to wonder what Yuji's acquaintance thinking to choose such a big place for a meeting spot. The Atrium was composed of restaurants and coffee shops on the topmost floors, an art gallery on the bottommost floor, and what seemed like a hotel on the middle.

"This is not the most crowded place in this city but not exactly ideal for secret meeting, don't you think?" Shana said with a scoff. "Beside… how we find this guy? Since I haven't sense new tomogara coming to this city, this tomogara is a type that good at hiding presence of really weak."

Yuji chuckled softly, "If you know this person's personality it's really easy to know that. " Yuji said as he pointed at the sign that pointed at art gallery. In their haste to go inside Yuji didn't pay attention to the notification board that the art gallery was holding a Renaissance exhibition.

* * *

**Misaki's Art Gallery **

**"Art gallery?" **Alastor muttered. **"A peculiar choice as meeting place." **

Yuji shrugged; his eyes darted around the artworks around him. "You will not say that once you see our common acquaintance, Alastor… this fondness of art is to honor memory of a friend who loves human art and craft skill."

Alastor was shocked at that, Yuji had dropped hints of the identity of his mysterious acquaintance but that was the most obvious. **"You mean…" **

Shana and Yuji tensed, "Shh…"

"Sakai!" Ike called him out, and the bespectacled boy looked really pissed for some reason. "What are you doing here?!" Yoshida was with Ike, and she was looking at them with dejected face.

So the exhibition Yoshida wanted to invite him to was the same one, and Ike was angry because he went here instead of attending his so called urgent business. Unfortunately before he could come out with some sort of explanation Shana stepped forward, glaring at Ike with intimidating narrowed eyes. Ike couldn't help but unnerved by the petite girl and took a step back from Yuji.

"What we're doing here is none of your business." Shana stated with conviction, "And to be honest I am sick with being followed for the last three days, can you leave us alone?" Were they trying to get themselves killed with following Flame Hazes? This was why she disliked interacting with normal human.

Ike's anger seemed to evaporate that Shana turned the table on him and suddenly he was the guilty one. Yuji sighed wearily, "Ike… I am understand why you're upset with me, but to be fair I don't know until few minutes ago that my acquaintance I have urgent business with decide to meet in this place."

The normal human boy flushed, "Oh I see… " He leaned in. "But what urgent business you have in common with Hirai, if I may know?"

Yoshida-san nodded in agreement, "Uhm… could it be you happen to meet Sakai-kun by coincidence Yukari-chan?" She asked timidly.

Shana felt a surge of annoyance, what coincidence if she and Yuji had clearly left school together? "His urgent business happens to be mine too." She answered curtly.

Yuji tensed, Shana was angry with Yoshida for some reason and they should go now before she blow up. His eyes spotted a familiar form in the distance and he let out a relieved sigh. " My acquaintance is an old friend of Hirai-san's father, it have something to do with his job that I have the same interest with."

**_'Living with human make him a natural liar, or rather he spun half-truth and omit important information.' _**Alastor observed as the two human ate up the 'not quite a lie' but close. He didn't know what to feel to be referred to as Shana's father and someone with job Sakai Yuji had interest in.

_'He shut the four eyes and this girl up at least.' _Shana muttered, rolling her eyes inwardly.

"And there he is!" Yuji said, inclining his head towards an old man wearing grey suits and hat. He looked like an old gentleman, and his posture held some sort of masculine elegance. "Ram-ojiisan."

'Ram Ojii-san' smiled at the two Flame Hazes, "Oh hello… I have been wondering what delays you Sakai Yuji-kun, your friends?"

**_'As I expected…' _**

_'You know him, Alastor?' _

**_'Hm! He is an exceptional individual… ' _**

Yuji cleared his throat, "At any rate… sorry to keep you waiting jii-san." He turned around to face Shana and grabbed her hand. Shana didn't resist as she had dragged Yuji around for the last few days and it felt normal to have their hands linked. There was no deep reason to it, Shana decided and completely oblivious of envious look Yoshida Kazumi shot at their linked hands.

Yuji glanced at Yoshida and Ike. "Sorry, we have to get going now… see you in school."

"Uh… okay." What else he could say and just like that once again Sakai escaped with Hirai from them.

* * *

**Main gallery, mosaic glass section. **

There was no one in this section and Shana in instant realize this old man looking tomogara was using modified fuzetsu to do it. It was not distorting this place from outside world but it manipulate human's perception, and drive them away from this place. She glanced at Yuji beside her, he also fought mainly using unrestricted spell. She only saw a glimpse of his power, but Alastor speculated Yuji was a type of Flame Haze that fought with assistance of unrestricted spell like Chanter of Elegies and Mobilizer of Ceremonial Equipment.

Could it be this tomogara was some sort of mentor to him?

"It's been a while Flame of Heaven." The wrinkled of the unknown tomogara looked so kind as he gave them a smile.

**"Hm! It's a pleasure to see you again Corpse Retriever, Lamie." **Alastor returned the greeting. **"I didn't expect when Sakai Yuji told me we have common acquaintance, he was talking about you."**

Lammie chuckled softly, "My path crossed with this boy around four months ago, and he became a good travel companion for a while…"

Shana raised an eyebrow at that, Yuji left Misaki to travel with this tomogara?

Lammie eyed Shana curiously, and the girl noticed his attention.

"So this is Flame-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter of yours… nice to meet you young lady, I am Corpse Retriever Lammie…"

"Corpse Retriever?" Shana echoed.

** "Lammie is an exception among tomogara, he care about the balance of this world so he only eat torches that about to burn out to survive."** Futsugi explained.

Lammie nodded, "Hence the name Corpse Retriever… and I am here to help you and Sakai Yuji to stop The Hunter." He said grimly. "I don't know what Friagne wanted, but the balance of this world is already so frail and he attempt to do this…"

Alastor cleared his throat, **"Sakai Yuji said you have set up a way that will hinder his City Devourer…"**

Lammie laughed at that, "Me? I am just following this boy's instruction." He glanced at Yuji who looked sheepish. "I don't know what Sakai Yuji is telling you, but he only need some help from me for this." Lammie said as he fished out an orange crystal shard. "This is the control device that function to sort level of Power of existence that will be affected by unrestricted spell." He tossed the said device to Yuji who caught it with ease.

Yuji pocketed the crystal shard, "Thank you Lammie…"

**"Why you need that?"** Alastor asked curiously.

"The reason why I need Lammie to confirm whether Friagne is attempting to City Devourer or not." Yuji began to explain. "I am planning to cast a wide area unrestricted spell… it will cover the entire city and slowly erode City Devourer's foundation."

Shana's eyes widened at that, "But the foundation of City Devourer is…"

He nodded grimly. "Yes, torches… rigged torches he scattered all over this city."

"But if you do that a distortion will…"

"I know, that's why I need this device to minimize the damage." Yuji patted his pocket, "First I will start to erase torches that will only have few days left and moving up gradually… Friagne is obstinate with his goal, I predict that I don't need to erase more than fifty to catch his attention."

Shana narrowed her eyes, "It's risky but also double as a plan to stop bigger disaster…"

Yuji nodded, "The problem is… even though we erase those torches, we can't be sure Friagne wouldn't be able to wing it in spite of decreasing number of his torches." He glanced at Lammie, "Have you find the hougu that fit the criteria I asked you about?"

Lammie nodded, "Yes… a hougu that could affect stability of power of existence, could affect wide area as large as a city and easy to carry around…" He listed on. "There's no mistake… there's one hougu that fit that description." Lammie said, pointing his index figure out and a flame erupted, creating a beautiful glass hand bell. "This hougu." Lammie rang the replica once. "Is called Dance Party, a hougu that could make flame of existence with fragile container such as torch or rinne to be volatile."

Alastor hummed,** "I see… with current number of torches he had in this city it won't be enough to cause large distortion like what happened in Osterode, but with that hougu he could achieve the same effect."**

Shana smirked, "So… to stop City Devourer, we have to destroy this hougu." That was simpler than she thought it would be.

"The problem would be that Friagne will keep this hougu close to him for sure." Yuji sighed wearily,

**"True."** Futsugi agreed,** "But he undoubtedly won't expect we know the detail of his City Devourer's mechanism."**

Yuji nodded, "Our plan is basically quite simple, we are going to force Friagne to make his move with destroying the foundation of City Devourer. This way he won't be completely prepared to face us… and we will engage him in direct battle, and our priority in that battle would be destroying Dance Party or… find a way to prevent it from working."

"So what are we waiting for?" Shana asked impatiently, "We have to move fast."

Yuji smiled at her softly. "I know Shana." He glanced at the Corpse Retriever. "We're going now, Lammie… thank you for your help." He said as they started to walk away, towards the nearest open window as they were going to take roof hopping route.

"Hm." He gave Yuji a curt nod in return. "I will pray for your success… Flame of Heaven Alastor, Fire Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter… Lord Futsugi and… World Wandering Ascetic, Sakai Yuji…"

Yuji flushed a deep red as he ran, and Shana glanced at him curiously. "World Wandering Ascetic? That's your flame haze name?"

"I never agree to that one, and it sounds like I am a wandering monk in search of enlightenment." Yuji deadpanned as he and Shana jumped three levels down.

**"Well… we do plan to travel around the world after we leave Misaki City."** Futsugi muttered, **"At least he get the World Wandering part right."**

"I still think it sounds wrong for me." Yuji muttered with a huff. "Beside… most Flame Haze are nomads! How is that justify me?"

Shana snorted, "This coming from a guy who name people as he please."

Alastor cleared his throat, **"That's enough… let's get going World Wandering Ascetic, Sakai Yuji.**"

Yuji face-palmed, "I will never live that one down, won't I?"

**"I promise I will come out with a better name for you after this is over."** Futsugi assured his vessel.

* * *

**Abandoned Yoda Department Store (Friagne's lair)**

Friagne was in good mood, it was just about time to achieve his goal and he had two Flame Hazes to hunt. "Hm… hm… and a new hougu for me to play with." He muttered as he polished his favorite treasure, Trigger Happy.

Marianne flew towards him, "Master… please be careful, the Flame Haze we face is contracted to Crimson God of Destruction, and there's an unknown one… they might have power that will catch you off guard." She said worriedly.

He gazed at his Marianne lovingly, "Oh Marianne… there's no need to worry." He assured the rinne, "After all as long as I have this Trigger Happy, I will never lose against Flame Haze."

"Yes!" Marianne agreed.

A flash of right coming from Crystal Altar caught his attention, "Hm? What is that?"

Marianne flew over the altar, gasping in shock when she noticed the abnormality in the city. "Master! Our torches!"

"The foundation of my City devourer is falling apart!" He exclaimed in shock, looking at the ring of light that expanded from the outskirt of Misaki city that erased flickering torch at rapid rate. "Those Flame Hazes! What's going on, they suppose to be the protector of the balance of this world."

"Could it be they're trying to create distortion to alert other Flame Haze?" Marianne wondered.

Friagne shook his head, "No… that's not it, partly that's their purpose perhaps but… the speed of the elimination is borderline dangerous." Friagne observed, "They find out about my City Devourer and they're destroying the foundation. They're trying to corner me and if I don't show up soon, everything I have done in this city will fall apart."

"How dare they!" Marianne gasped.

Friagne drew his favorite rinne to his embrace. "Oh Marianne… don't be frightened." He comforted her, "Those two Flame Hazes has sent me a challenge… this move, they're telling me this, What will you do?' and trying to draw me to their trap."

* * *

**Misaki City's Outskirt (The rooftop of an abandoned building)**

He had erased around forty torches that only had three days and less life span left from Misaki City, he knew it had to be done but he still felt terrible for doing it. His brother after all was the same as torches he killed, a weak flickering flame that live within him. However since his eyes were opened to the truth of this world, he learned sometimes you couldn't afford to protect what you hold dear without sacrificing something in return. This time was no different, for the sake of still living human in this city and the balance of this world he had to sacrifice those weak torches.

"Yuji… that's enough, get some rest." Futsugi muttered.

Shana frowned, "He used quite a lot of power, but with capacity he has I don't think he would tire so easily."

Yuji chuckled softly, "Well… I am doing something I don't like to do."

"They're already dead." Shana reminded him bluntly.

"You don't have to feel guilty." Alastor added.

"I know but…" Yuji and Shana tensed in the same time, sensing the incoming presence of their enemy. "That's faster than I thought."

Shana snorted as she pulled her Yogasa and put it on, "We're not complaining anyway." She said, pulling her Nietono no Shana out of her yogasa. "As the hunter we are hunting is coming as planned."

Yuji sighed as he eyed the Fuzetsu that burned with white flame, a distinctive color that belonged to Friagne. "I guess…"

It didn't take long for Friagne to appear, materializing from his flame. "Well- well… what do we have here? Two rude little mice…" He hissed, "How dare you ruining my work of art."

Shana smirked, "So what are you planning to do to this rude little mouse?" She taunted haughtily.

Yuji stepped closer to Shana and whispered, "I didn't see that glass bell, we have to try to get closer to him."

"Yes." Shana agreed.

Friagne smirked, "What will I do? I will kill you!"

"Just try!" Shana charged with her blade drawn to attack Friagne who dodged it nimbly.

The hunter crossed his arms, "As expected of a Flame Haze… so hot blooded." He taunted as he fired standard flame bullet towards Shana. "Now it's my turn! Let's see how well you do little one."

Shana shifted her sword and in one clean slash repelled all white flame bullets Friagne shot at her. "Hmph!"

"Impressive." He praised, clapping his hands. "You may not be able to control flame, but your swordsmanship make up for it I guess…" He narrowed his eyes, "However… I wonder if your partner is as good!" Friagne said, alerting Shana of another two bullets she had missed and they were flying towards Yuji.

"Yuji!" Shana yelled in shock.

The dark haired boy didn't even lift a finger as wall of blue crystal shards formed around him and not even a scratch on the crystal wall as the flame bullets collided with it. "You can't expect to get us with this kind of attack." Yuji muttered then he turned to Shana with a grin on his face. "By the way, did you just call me with my name, Shana?"

Shana blushed, and her face was turning as red as her flaming hair. "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Keep your focus in battle!" She yelled, waving her sword frantically at Yuji.

Friagne cleared his throat, "I almost forgot… unlike little one over there, you're pretty good at using unrestricted spell. Although it seems you're limited to defensive spell."

Yuji raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that so?" He said before he suddenly appeared in front of Shana, startling Shana, Alastor and Friagne.

**'A teleportation spell? And yet, still the same rune circle!'** Alastor thought.

Yuji lifted his right hand and crystal shards of Grammatica materialized, unlike the one he used as barrier it looked like icicles. Yuji narrowed his eyes and without a word threw the crystal shards towards Friagne.

The hunter was almost caught off guard when the crystal shards multiplied and unleashed an attack that resembled his Regular Sharp. Fortunately for Friagne, his white cloak repelled the crystal shards. That was the closest he had been to death in battle against Flame Haze, and Friagne couldn't stop cold sweat from forming in his temple.

"True." Yuji agreed, his eyes narrowed. "I am pretty good… good enough to kill you." He said as he sent another barrage of crystal shards, which Friagne blocked with his defensive hougu.

Friagne glanced at his hougu, his eyes widened in shock when he spotted numerous small cuts on it. "You…"

Yuji smiled at him, "That's a pretty good defensive device you have there, but I wonder if it will last forever…" Yuji said as another shards formed above his hand.

Friagne instinctively backed away, before he caught what he was doing. "You're skilled indeed." Friagne muttered, regaining his composure. "Then I will show you my skill as well."

In instant a number of rinne materialized from his flame, giving Shana and Yuji their wooden smile. Instinctively the two Flame Hazes stepped closer to each other to cover their partner's back. "He really have something for doll." Shana grunted. "How disgusting."

"I am not one to insult someone's hobby but I have to agree they're creepy." Yuji muttered with a sigh, "Now we're surrounded like this, a wide area attack I used before… I might accidentally hit you so… do you have another weapon inside your yogasa I can borrow? I am pretty decent with sword." He was not an expert like Shana though, but good enough to not be called just swinging it around.

Shana snorted, "I don't bring spare, idiot!" Shana yelled as she slashed a nurse mannequin in two.

Yuji facepalmed as he dodged a maid rinne from chopping him, before he quickly kicked it away. He could materialized Futsugi's flame to weapon as Futsugi was the God of Creation so it was natural ability for Futsugi, but he couldn't just use Futsugi's black flame recklessly like that in front of Shana and Alastor. So Yuji chose to form a long Grammatica crystal that shaped to a broadsword, and used it to slash three rinne that got too close to him.

**"That a very crude looking sword you have there."** Futsugi said in disappointed voice. **"As my vessel, how could you 'create' such thing?"**

"Futsugi! This is not the time to protest my aesthetic sense!" Yuji said in deadpan tone.

Alastor who was listening to their conversation couldn't help but wonder why it bothered Futsugi that his Flame Haze created a crude looking sword, and it was perhaps a clue to Futsugi's real identity.

It took them less than few minutes to take down all rinne doll Friagne had, and neither of them had a scratch after the short battle. Yuji narrowed his eyes at Friagne, it seemed the hunter was wary of him but Friagne was still too calm and confident for someone who had watched his rinne slaughtered in short time.

_'Something is wrong… how could he remain calm in this situation? He didn't even pull out any hougu to attack us…'_ Yuji looked around, wondering if Friagne had set some sort of trap.

Friagne clapped his hands, "Impressive Flame Hazes… but unfortunately, it means nothing if none of your attacks reach me. Look, I have more for you to fight!" Friagne said as he summoned more dolls.

Shana eyed the lining up dolls with interest, 'If I cut through them… I can strike Friagne.'

Yuji knew Friagne had summoned more dolls but they posed no threat to him and Shana so he ignored them and concentrated to find anything out of place, but Yuji changed his mind when he caught sight of what Friagne was holding in his hand and Shana had moved forward, 'The Dance Party!'

It had power to make flame of existence inside fragile container like torch and rinne to be volatile; Yuji recalled what Lammie told him. "SHANA! GET BACK!" He yelled in shock.

Shana heard Yuji's warning and stopped her advance, but the rinne dolls before her were already on the verge of exploding.

'Please! Make it in time!' Yuji prayed as he called his Grammatica forth.

* * *

Shana was confused when she felt no pain, even though she managed to stop in time she should have blown away by the explosion at least. She opened her eyes slowly, only to find her vision was dyed in azure color of Yuji's Grammatica Shield. Yuji had protected her! She was snapped out of her thought when he heard a pained voice and an explosion. Shana's eyes widened when she saw the shield dispersed and Yuji's body was slammed to the ground next to her.

"Yuji!" Shana called him out in shock.

Yuji groaned in pain, coughing. "Sha… na…"

Friagne stepped out of the cloud of dust, laughing maniacally. "Ha ha ha… it's really hard to catch him off guard if not because he was concentrating to protect you little one."

Shana's eyes widened in shock, _'It's… my fault?'_

Friagne as if reading what was going through her mind nodded, "I have to say he would have fared better if he didn't bring you along… perhaps he is not the strongest Flame Haze I've ever face, but undoubtedly one with the sharpest mind and skill to match." Which was even more dangerous than mere brute power in Friagne's book.

"You!" Shana glared at the hunter.

"Unfortunately… his partner is such a useless girl." Friagne drawled with a sigh. "Even a tomogara like me feel pity for him."

Shana stood up abruptly, pointing her sword at Friagne. "You! I will kill you!"

Friagne smirked, and he saw Shana hesitated to charge blindly after seeing what it cost her. So he simply took out a coin and flicked it towards her with speed that left afterimage. Shana sensed no danger from he coin but knocked it away with her sword, much to her shock the coin latched to her sword and chain materialized from its afterimage.

"This is Bubble Loot, another favorite of mine that will render any weapon powerless." Friagne muttered with a smirk.

Shana tried to shake the chain off but couldn't. "Ugh…"

"This is it… Flame-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter!" Friagne said as he lifted his Dance Party bell. "Foolish girl, you're nothing but mere burden to your partner… I should have killed him and spared him from his misery."

"How dare you!" Shana stepped forward, and Friagne smirked as she was just few steps before his trap.

Shana was stopped when a hand suddenly clasped on her shoulder and another gripped the Bubble Loot chain. "That's enough."

"Yuji!" Shana tensed when she saw the coldness in his eyes, completely different from warm gaze she was grown used to see in him.

Yuji turned his attention to Friagne, his expression was calm but from his mere killing intent Friagne could tell the boy was furious. "I will not let you insult her any further… Friagne, you pissed me off." Yuji said gritting his teeth, and he spun the chain around his left arm.

Friagne was pulled in, started panicking. "Ugh!"

Yuji casted another wall of crystal but instead of usual triangle crystal it resembled spiked wall instead. "Grammatica…"

Friagne's eyes widened when he saw Yuji kept pulling his chain, while Yuji was not physically strong by Flame Haze standard Friagne was not the best at physical power either. At the rate this was going, he would be stabbed to death by that wall of crystal spike!

"Don't come any closer!" Friagne screamed, releasing the Bubble loot without care his precious hougu was taken.

Yuji didn't waste his time to pull the rest of the Bubble Loot, knowing it would trouble Shana if left in Friagne's hand. "Why shouldn't we?" He asked coldly.

Friagne lifted his Dance Party for the Flame Haze to see. "I have placed my rinne around the most crowded place in this city! So don't you dare to move."

He tensed but quickly regained his composure. "Or you will explode them? Unfortunately as much as it pains me… your aim is to destroy the whole city so even if you threaten me with your exploding rinne it's just give me more reason to kill you." And Yuji knew very well it was empty threat from Friagne, as overconfident tomogara like him wouldn't prepare such desperate backup plan. Not to mention in general Flame Haze didn't care about hostage so Friagne wouldn't use such tactic.

Friagne gritted his teeth, and without warning he rang his Dance Party again. Yuji caught three rinne dolls flying toward their direction from the corner of his eyes, and he was forced to take his eyes off of Friagne to cast a shield to protect him and Shana. As the dust cloud slowly dispersed he heard Friagne's cold voice echoed through the empty rooftop.

**"How dare you humiliate me Flame Hazes! You will pay!**

**If you want to stop me from devouring this city seek me! And I will show you how I deal with your fellow Flame Haze! We will settle this by tonight!"**

Yuji coughed, "For someone who have just running with his tail between his legs, he talk big."

Shana glared at him, "Never mind him! You're hurt! Blood!"

Yuji had cuts all over his body and a bigger cut on his temple that made half of his face drenched in blood. It didn't take long for adrenaline to wear off and if not for Shana helping him to sit down he would have fallen over.

"We heal fast, remember?" Yuji reminded her. "It's just the adrenaline wears off… that's pretty dangerous just now."

Shana looked downcast and said, "I am so sorry…"

"Hm?" Yuji wiped the blood off of his face, "What did you apologize for?"

She swallowed guiltily, "I ruin your plan and you're hurt because you were protecting me…" She listed on in somber tone.

Yuji blinked owlishly at that, "Oh come on… the one who ruin my plan is Friagne, not you… and I am also largely at fault to not consider what kind of hougu he had." He sighed wearily, "Just from his nickname as Flame Haze assassin, I should have known he love hougu that can render us powerless."

"But your wound…"

"No apologize for that one either… you would have escaped from that explosion with minor scratch, but I choose to protect you anyway and let my guard down." Yuji explained with a soft smile on his face, his hand reached out to caress her silky locks. "That's why… don't make that kind of face..."

"Huh?" Shana's expression was mix of sadness, anger, regret and most of all guilt. He didn't like to see it in Shana's face, Shana was a strong girl and that kind of expression didn't suit her. "Uurusai!" She shook her head frantically. "Baka!"

Looking at Yuji's laughing face, she couldn't help but relieved he was okay and was here by her side. But she also felt a foreign feeling that mixed with fear consumed her slowly and the Flame-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter started to think.

**'I want him to be with me forever… I don't want to lose him!'**

* * *

**Supposedly this chapter end Friagne but well...**

**Once again I follow manga and light novel mostly so don't be confused for those who only watch anime... This is still at the start of SnS so I will differ the plot bit by bit... if only I have more material from light novel I would have been able to differ from original plot better but well... ;_; WHY VIZ?! Don't license something only to abandon it later! It would be a great help if anyone can send me light novel materials aside from one in Baka Tsuki. Since Season 3 is fateful to the novel I can live without up from vol 16 but I am desperate for vol 5-15 because stupid anime differ so much in those! I am so jealous for those who can read Japanese and Chinese! Hic! I heard they cut a lot of ShanaXYuji moment from Light novel! I don't want to miss it!  
**

**Okay... enough fangirl rant from me and more to useful author note. **

**Just in case someone ask why Shana screw up so much... well, it's how she is at the start of the series as her standard tactic is attack her opponent until they died. It's not that she is stupid, she is a pretty good tactician but her genius revolve in how to get that straightforward attack to work. Yuji in the other hand is a genius strategist and really creative and efficient in his planning. It's just Shana's luck that most opponents in the series like Friagne, Sabrac and Aizen siblings aren't type you can just hack to death without getting around their hougu and unrestricted spell. **

**Believe me in 'straightforward' fight Shana is capable to kick Yuji's butt. **

**You guys can come up with Flame Haze name for Yuji that have something to do with his grammatica like... The Azure Wordsmith, or Smooth Talker LOL I just find out that Title and real name is different. For example Alastor's real name is Flame of Heaven but his title including God of Destruction and so on. For Futsugi it's Snake of Festival... although from his theme song in Japanese it meant to be Snake of Ritual or Ceremony instead of Festival, his title is Black God, God out of Fairytale and so on... Yuji's World Wandering Ascetic is his title not his real name BTW **

**The cover is my fanart work, you can see full version in deviantart page of mine under user name Fantasy-Magician ^^ **

**This chapter is 2 chapter worth so I demand longer review if possible! Because more things for you to comment! Come on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Descent of God **

It bothered him a lot to be honest, that Sakai Yuji had so easily make his way to his surrogate daughter's life. It were only three days passed since they ran into this mysterious boy, but his Fiery Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter was already so attached to the boy. Then again he only had himself to blame, how could he expected her who was raised only to be a perfect Flame Haze to resist her growing feeling for the boy?

"Are you sure you're fine?" The usual Flame Haze of his wouldn't act like this.

Yuji nodded; they were resting in Hirai's apartment. As the whole family had disappeared, they had the whole place for themselves. "Yes… I am fine, the wounds are closed already."

Shana was still looking at him worriedly; the image of his wounded body thrown to her side was still haunting her mind. "Take your time to rest… " She usually would have asked them to move as soon as possible and not fretting over this boy.

"I thought you would like to move as soon as possible…" Yuji said softly as he leaned against the armrest of sofa he used as bed.

"Urusai! If you're still wounded, there's no point bringing you to fight Friagne!" Shana snapped with blushing face.

Yuji smiled at her, he started to get how she expressed her concern. That was translated as she was worried of his injury and no way she would think about defeating Friagne when he was at this state. "I am fine… though because of my unusual contract circumstances, I have slower healing rate than normal Flame Haze. Futsugi said it's because I just stopped growing four months ago so my body is a little unstable…" He quickly regretted his words when Shana once again made anguished face. "I am healing… my injury is not serious, you don't have to worry so much."

Shana nodded hesitantly, "I… know."

As much as he hated to admit it, Sakai Yuji was an admirable individual. He was smart, composed and most of all caring. The last was the biggest reason his Flame Haze was attracted to Sakai Yuji, because he treated her like a human. He knew she was a Flame Haze and yet he gave her a human name and acknowledged her sworn duty in the same time. It was unavoidable for her to wish to be by his side, somewhere she was happiest for the last few days.

_'I want to be with him forever…'_

Alastor heard that innermost wish she prayed in her heart, and he could only hope his Flame Haze had not chosen the wrong person to be with for eternity.

**"Sakai Yuji." **His heavy voice boomed through the living room, **"It's 6PM now, and Friagne said he wanted to finish his business with us by tonight." **Alastor reminded them, **"He is going to come out of his den sooner or later."**

Yuji nodded, "This time instead of rushing to him I would like us to wait… let's see, regardless of when he started to alert us of his presence we will go at 11 PM sharp." His voice indicated he had something planned.

Alastor wondered what this boy had in mind, while he had been proved a good strategist so far his plan was logical but this time Alastor couldn't comprehend the reason he wanted to go at that specific time. **"Why? Is your injury worse than we thought?" **He instantly regretted his word when he felt his Flame Haze's inner turmoil brewing once again.

**"Flame of Heaven… can you please don't make wild guess about my vessel's injury?" **Futsugi drawled, **"Young Lady is already fretting over Yuji's injury too much." **Shana blushed a deep red at that, **"Yuji just want to make sure we're prepared now… this afternoon we meant to catch Friagne off guard but it didn't work as well as we thought." **

"Even the most carefully crafted plan could fail." Yuji said in solemn tone, "Beside… from our battle with him this afternoon I can get a good picture of what kind of person Friagne is."

**"Person?!" **Alastor said in incredulous tone, **"He is a tomogara."**

Futsugi laughed out loud, **"Flame of Heaven… regardless of everything we are similar to human, aren't we? We cry, we smile, we grieve… all the same." **

**"You… are really an odd Crimson Lord." **Alastor couldn't help but say.

Yuji cleared his throat, "At any rate… we will wait."

Alastor's temper rose, **"What will you do if he completed his City Devourer when we're sitting idly by here, Sakai Yuji?!" **

"No, he won't." Yuji stated with conviction.

Shana titled her head to the side, "Why?"

Alastor couldn't help but felt wary when Shana instead of doubting Yuji's judgement like he did, she asked why the boy thought so. She already placed his judgment above her own, the usual her wouldn't have done that!

Yuji inclined his head towards Shana, smiling at her softly. "Because…" He closed his eyes, "Friagne want us to be where he could see us when he completed City Devourer. This afternoon is not completely a failed mission…" Yuji said, opening his determined eyes.

"Eh?" Shana blinked owlishly. "Why would he want us to be in his sight? It doesn't matter right?"

Yuji laughed softly, "Normally it won't." He narrowed his eyes, recalling how Friagne was looking at them. "But for someone like Friagne, it does. Friagne is already under impression we're willing to trade smaller distortion to stop his City Devourer… if he dare to attempt completing the spell when we're not busy fighting him…" Yuji trailed off, "In his mind, there's a chance we will stop him with eliminating more torches like we did this afternoon."

A smile curved her lips, "I see… so we have scared him out of his wits."

Yuji nodded, "Apparently the speed of my Unrestricted Spell eliminating the torches is faster than his Dancing Party, if he can't keep us occupied… his City Devourer is bound to fail." He finished his explanation.

**"But still… do we have to delay confronting him for so long?" **Alastor was amazed by the boy's insight but he still couldn't comprehend the need to stall time. **"Won't it be wiser if we didn't give him too much time to prepare?" **

Yuji shook his head, "Friagne is the one who set the time and place, it doesn't matter when we come to him since he will be prepared either way."

"So we will let him sweat a little while waiting for us?" Shana asked curiously.

"Partly." Yuji admitted, "It's bad enough he is the one who set time and place, so I want us to not act within his expectation as much as possible."

And also… He placed his hand above his chest. If worse came to worse he had to use it.

"Yuji?"

It's nice to hear Shana calling him by his name now, he mused. "Grammatica." He whispered, usually he didn't need to chant anything but he found it easier to shape his will when he did it this way. "… … … "

Shana listened closely to Yuji muttering some sort of poem in language she never heard before, but she could feel an image forming in her mind from mere sound of his voice. It was an image of a flock of bird migrating in limitless blue sky.

Cip! Cip!

Her eyes widened when she saw a bird that resemble one of Lammie's dove appeared on Yuji's hand. "That's…"

Yuji cleared his throat, "Our plan didn't go as well as expected so we're going to prepare second assault, please prepare some means to scout and inform us."

The blue bird chirped before it flew to nearest open window and out of their sight.

Shana watched the bird flew away in awe, "Just now, Grammatica… is that the name of your unrestricted spell?"

Yuji nodded, "Hm… it's my personal unrestricted spell."

She blinked owlishly, "Personal? You're the one who invented it?"

**"It's a reflection of his character… " **Futsugi answered, **"Unless someone have the same mindset as Yuji, they won't be able to learn Grammatica." **In conclusion, it was an impossible task.

"Why you ask Corpse Retriever to scout Friagne? Can't Yuji do it yourself with that blue bird?" Shana queried.

Yuji blinked at that, "But I just tried to make torch bird Lammie used for the first time, it would be better if Lammie do it for us."

Shana and Alastor stared at him in disbelief, **"First time? I thought Lammie taught you how to do it?" **

"No, I just saw him do it a couple of times when I traveled with him but never get around to try it myself…" Yuji said as he recalled those times. "I wish I did, his bird torches are perfect for surveillance in Misaki at its current state as they feels no different than normal torch."

**"Oh… is that so?" **Alastor muttered hesitantly, _'__**This boy is impossible!' **_

* * *

**10:48 P (Yoda Department Store) **

Friagne was getting worried that he had been waiting for almost three hours for Flame Hazes pair to show up. The injury he inflicted to that boy was not severe; usually Flame Haze should have recovered from that in less than one hour. He dared not to attempt City Devourer when those two were out there, if he did they would have eliminated even more torches to the point there would be not enough torches for City Devourer even with his Dance Party.

He never thought he'd ever wanted to see Flame Haze so badly like this.

"Master." Marianne had sensed his irritation and anxiety, and that made her worried.

He smiled at her, "Don't worry Marianne… as soon as they come to us, we will achieve eternity without fail." His eyes narrowed, "And here comes the two tardy mice."

Yuji and Shana landed on the rooftop of abandoned department store, and they looked determined to not fail this time. "We're not late." Shana muttered, "The one who told us to come tonight is you after all… "

"We're sorry if we late to your wedding." Yuji quipped dryly, eyeing the row of bride mannequins around them. "You should have put down the exact time in your invitation."

Friagne didn't appreciate their dry humor, as his fair face twisted to a scowl. "Very funny… Flame Haze, but I am already waiting for too long so let's begin this party!"

At his command all of his bride rinne doll discarded their flower bucket and replaced it with sword. Yuji couldn't help but thought Friagne's flair for dramatic was pretty ridiculous.

"As you wish." Yuji muttered as a Grammatica crystal sword materialized in his grip.

And they began to tear down the hoard of rinne.

"Aaaah!" Shana yelled a battle cry as she tear Friagne's doll apart one by one.

Yuji followed closely, keeping an eye on each rinne for sign of instability that would cause their explosion. As long as he used his barrier, they posed no problem. He narrowed his eyes at Friagne, so far there were no exploding rinne yet but it was only about time.

He glanced at Shana who was fighting by his side, _'That's right Shana… you're you, fight with all your power without fear because I am here to fight by your side!' _

He didn't want to see her anguished face again. "Here it comes! Shana!" He warned Shana who quickly backed away, getting as close to him as possible as he called forth his barrier to protect them. The moment he dispersed the barrier Shana ducked, allowing Yuji to call forth icicle of Grammatica that finished the rest of rinne around them.

Of course it meant nothing as Friagne had hundreds of them in his arsenals.

While Friagne was sweating as calculating the speed of his rinne's destruction and time he needed to complete City Devourer, Marianne noticed something odd with the way Flame Hazes fought. Usually Flame Haze relied a lot in their flame and unrestricted spell, allowing her master to subdue them before finishing them off with Trigger happy.

'_But these two, why?_' Marianne wondered.

The female Flame Haze was fighting only with her sword skill, completely ignoring use of unrestricted spell and Flame. The boy used unusual unrestricted spell from time to time but his offensive spell materialized in something with physical form so Azur won't be able to nullify it. There was no opening her master could exploit.

'_Why?'_

Yuji narrowed his eyes as he felt his brother's torch that reside within him was beating loudly, he didn't have sharp ears but the sound Dance Party made when Friagne used it to explode his rinne and the one to control torch were undoubtedly distinctive. This couldn't go on, they had to reach Friagne soon before City Devourer was completed.

_Listen, Sakai Yuji-kun… Friagne is gathering a large number of rinne to guard him. He is a Flame Haze assassin, so dougu he is going to bring along are those to render Flame Haze powerless. Which mean usual method you usually rely on like flame and unrestricted method… he would have the counter._

That was what Lammie gathered from Friagne. Yuji had to say Friagne was really a troublesome bastard that he and Shana were limited to physical attack to deal with him, or unrestricted spell that materialized to physical attack.

Yuji glanced at Shana who was slashing another doll with ease, _'Well… since she can't control her flame yet, it's not a handicap to her at all.' _

"Three more!" Shana yelled as she run her sword through the last group of rinne.

They're locked in a battle to outrun each other, whether they could reach Friagne first or Friagne completed the City Devourer first. Looking at Friagne's anxious face it seemed he was running out of ammo and already realized in rough calculation he won't make it. Somehow Yuji couldn't be happy about it, as there was no telling what that desperate Friagne would do. But regardless of everything, stopping the City Devourer couldn't be delayed any longer! Think! Think! What could he use to stop Dance Party?

"Yuji." Shana hissed.

Yuji turned to what Shana was staring at, "That's…"

"I will not let you pass!" Marianne in her bride mannequin body yelled at Yuji and Shana.

Friagne's favorite rinne?! He couldn't be that desperate to use her!

Faced by Marianne who charged at her Shana could do nothing but cut through rinne, as Shana quickly ran pass the mannequin that was torn in two suddenly a long chain surrounded her body. "That's what I'm waiting for! Flame Haze!"

Shana gasped, "The real one!"

"Shana!" Yuji's eyes widened in shock when he saw Marianne's real body was holding the chain and binding Shana close to her. "That rinne, could it be?!"

Much to Yuji's horror Marianne confirmed his thought. "Master! Hurry up! Now!"

Friagne was reluctant but at the voice of his beloved he swung the Dance Party as a lone tear fell from his eye. "Marianne…"

"Shana!"

* * *

An explosion bigger than all that occurred that night broke out, crumbling almost half of the rooftop. Yuji who was a little further from Marianne than Shana was blown away, and he had to pull himself out of the rubble. His eyes were searching for Shana desperately, he was relieved to see she managed to escape with just cuts and it seemed while his shield didn't manage to protect her fully it had absorbed the worse of it.

His relief died down when he saw Friagne was holding Shana at gunpoint. "Shana!"

"Yes Marianne…" Friagne ranted in grieving voice, "I will revive you… we will gain eternity together! With City Devourer I will give you a complete existence, my love…" His fingers trembled as he held Trigger Happy.

What should he do?! At this rate Shana… he had to draw Friagne's attention away from Shana, drawing that mad man's attention towards him but how? He was mad with grief, and Shana was the one who caused Marriane's death. Unless he stopped City Devourer, Friagne wouldn't…

"This is Trigger Happy…" Friagne said in shaky voice, "A Hougu that will give Flame Haze the most painful death… this gun will break the dormant state of contracted Crimson Lord… and you will die by the hands of Crimson Lord you contain, Flame Haze…" Friagne hissed, "Just what you deserve!"

Contain?

Why he just realized this now? But if he did it, Futsugi's identity would… and everything he worked for years… As his eyes fell on Shana and Friagne's gun that pointed at her Yuji threw away his hesitation. As long as he could save her, anything else…

He yelled in determined voice, "Friagne! Watch me!"

Friagne was snapped out of his stupor and looked at the male Flame Haze. "What the…"

"Here and now!" Yuji exclaimed as he raised his hand. "I will destroy your City Devourer!" He declared as he casted one unrestrained spell known through Guze.

Futsugi gasped, "**Yuji, what are you doing?! Stop!" **

**"FUZETSU!" **Yuji casted.

Futsugi's plead went unheard as a seal dyed in black flame was erected in the sky and Yuji could feel erratic beating of torches outside of seal he made had ceased.

"This flame…" Shana gasped, "Black… flame…"

Alastor couldn't believe his eyes, **"The color that blotted everything in darkness… impossible! Sakai Yuji is contracted to…" **

Futsugi grunted, **"Now you blow it." **

"You!" Friagne screamed in anguish

Shana didn't know what startled Alastor and Friagne so badly but she took her chance and grabbed a piece of glass and throw it towards the Crimson Lord. It cut Friagne's fingers and Dance party in one clean stroke. The hand bell shattered to pieces and the Azur ring rolled to her grasp. Shana didn't know what hougu it was, but she was going to keep it.

Yuji didn't expect Shana to do such bold move so suddenly, but he knew that move made Shana as Friagne's number one priority to kill again. Yuji ran towards them, ignoring pain that coursed through his body. "Shana!"

Friagne's mind shattered, "Aaaaahh! My City Devourer! Marianne!" His beloved! Their eternity together was shattered! How dare this Flame Haze took his Marianne! "How dare you! You will taste my pain!" Friagne screamed in fury.

Shana expected Friagne to point his gun at her once again, but much to her shock his gun was aimed at Yuji now. Shana saw Yuji's eyes widened in shock when Friagne turned towards him and fired his Trigger Happy.

Yuji who was already few feet away from Friagne couldn't dodge and hit by the flame bullet of Trigger Happy, the impact was so powerful that Yuji was thrown off of the rooftop.

Shana screamed, "Yuji! NO!"

Silence fell in the air, and in fact there was not a single sound for a few moment. Friagne expected the usual explosion his Trigger Happy caused but nothing happened. Suddenly a massive earthquake shook the whole city and a gargantuan black tornado appeared before it slowly dispersed to reveal a gigantic snake made of black flame with glowing yellow eyes.

**"Unfortunately… my real body is still inside the rift, so I have to appear like this." **Heavy voice that unmistakably belonged to Futsugi said.

"That's…"

Alastor's voice was grim, **"Snake of Festival… The God of Creation who was banished three thousands years ago…"**

Shana swallowed, "Futsugi is… and Yuji…"

"Snake… of Festival…" Friagne muttered, "That boy… is the Flame Haze of… God of Creation?"

The snake of Festival wrapped his long body around the Yoda building, his eyes never leaving the trembling hunter before him.

**"Foolish… how foolish, that hougu you take pride so much on is turned against you. However… my vessel is very special, after all he is the only human…  
I've allowed to walk alongside me. He is… the selfless child who called me forth to protect what he hold dear, throwing away everything he has in a young age… for me whose duty is to grant wish of our people…  
there's no other vessel than him who deserve to bind me in a contract…"**

Friagne's lips moved but not a sound came out as fear and dread gripped his very being.

**"This Futsugi is not the one to punish like Flame of Heaven…  
However even I couldn't forgive a wish you want to fulfill for yourself with sacrificing so many innocents. Such selfishness and ambition are the bringer of chaos to this world. And for that you deserve a punishment…" **

And with that everything was engulfed in black flame, and Friagne was the first to burn away to dust.

* * *

Yuji felt like he was floating and it took so long until he felt the ground below him. His eyes slowly opened, his sight was hazy as he slowly recalled where he was.

"I am… alive…" He raised his hand over his eyes and saw star filled sky through it. "Not for long it seemed."

He was covered by black cloak he usually wore in his travel, a fragment of Futsugi's scale that functioned like Shana's yogasa. At least he was not naked. How thoughtful of Futsugi to not leave him naked when he was dying.

A pair of smaller hands took his, and he recognized the one who was holding his hand as Shana. It seemed the ring she picked up protected her from Futsugi's flame. "I… make you put on such face again…" He stammered as he led his cradled hand to touch her wet cheek. "Don't cry Shana…"

"But!" She cried, "You're dying! Why? Futsugi said you're the chosen vessel of his like I am to Alastor! You should have been fine!"

**"By all rights, he should have…" **Futsugi drawled, **"But this have to happen when his body is still unstable, I am sorry Yuji…"**

Yuji chuckled softly, "Because I am unusual… speaking of which, we promise you to tell everything ne?"

"This is not the time for that!" Shana yelled angrily.

**"Shana…" **Alastor called her, **"Let him… he won't last long so let him do as he please." **

Yuji laughed softly at that as he felt Shana tightened her grip on his hand. "You see… seven years ago I… was almost dead, no… it's more fitting to say I am partially dead." He began as he recalled that fateful day. "When that tomogara was eating my brother's existence… he also ate some of mine, a chunk you could consider a bite to tomogara…"

"**…" **

"But… you're here! You exist!" Shana cried.

Yuji smiled at her, "Because of Futsugi… I don't know how, and Futsugi couldn't understand completely either but… my wish and my brother's to protect each other call Futsugi out."

**"Wish of two brothers became one and reach me who was sealed… but the one who manage to come in contact with me is Yuji… and I bind myself in contract with him in exchange of one wish that I unfortunately failed to grant."**

Yuji chuckled softly, "Because my brother is already a torch when the contract is completed and I am not a complete actual existence either." He closed his eyes, "After I defeat those tomogara… the contract start to fall apart… "

Alastor's voice was grim, **"It's an incomplete contract and never will be completed… "**

**"I was crushed… that I have promised to fulfill something even a Crimson God couldn't grant." **Futsugi muttered in grim voice, **"Turned out be careful of what you wish for also could work in roundabout way… Ancient Flame Hazes were right, I was arrogant to not know my limit…"**

Alastor could hear how sincere Futsugi was when admitting his shortcoming, going as far as admitting his old enemies were right.

**"In that hell our people create and I was losing my first contractor… of all people… Yuichi, a young boy who became a mere torch offered me, a God, a way to save Yuji…" **Futsugi said, laughing softly. There was no humor in his laugh, if anything he was laughing at the irony.

Yuji closed his eyes, "He didn't really understand what's going on… but nii-san only wanted to protect me, and he was never one who think of what he was doing through." Unlike him, Yuichi only needed his determination and righteous heart to act. Perhaps Yuichi was a better human for Futsugi. "As a torch he offered to use his power of existence to patch up the chunk of existence I lost…"

Alastor couldn't believe his ears, **"A child… a torch of a child did such thing?"**

Yuji glanced at the pandant Shana wore, "Hm… stupid right? He had so little time left but he use it for me." He placed his free hand above his hand, "He is my twin… so his existence and my own intertwined, creating who I am now…and thanks to him I still can grow until recently, it would be suck to stuck in a body of a child." He said in joking tone. "But in the end… I can't fulfill his last wish… to keep him alive within me forever… but I did what I could, no matter what I am…. Just like my brother I want to do everything to protect everyone I hold dear…"

Shana sobbed, "But Yuji… you! Idiot! Friagne wouldn't shoot you if you ask me to create the seal! But you purposely…"

"Well… I was panic when he targeted you." Yuji said, recalling how panicked he was. "Turned out my fear is unfounded…"

Shana snapped, "I would have survived if he shot me! But you… Yuji you idiot!" She cried, tightening her grip on his hand.

"True… I am an idiot and I've done nothing cool in the end." Yuji said with a smile, "But Shana… smile, please smile for me?"

Shana's lips involuntarily curved up to a sad smile but still beautiful all the same. "Until the end… you still ask me to smile, stupid Yuji…"

He laughed softly, "I have one more last request… your name… Shana, can you keep it? My last selfish wish?"

She nodded frantically, "Yes…"

"Shana…" He rasped, his eyes closed, "Thank you…"

Yuji's eyes fluttered, his eyelids felt so heavy for a while and he barely had strength to open it, So this was the end? _'Futsugi… I am so sorry, your Xanadu… I can't… at least I die smiling so perhaps… it's not too bad.'_

Shana hugged Yuji's disappearing body tightly, feeling it was slowly vanishing within her embrace. She didn't want to let go of him but…

**Bzzzz, bzzzz!**

She was startled by the sound of vibration coming from Futsugi's pocket watch form, it was open so she could see it was set to go off at midnight.

"Hm…"

Shana blinked owlishly, "Yuji?"

His eyes fluttered open once again, and that was when she realized the body she hugged was solid again. And the said person she thought was dying let out joyful laugh from his lips, "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

It didn't take long for Futsugi who resided in the pocket watch to join in, **"Uhuhu huh u ha ha ha!" **

Shana opened her mouth then closed it again but words failed to form in her lips.

Yuji wiped out a tear that formed in his left eye, "Turned out I am not going to die yet! It's very close though so I didn't lie~"

**"Very close." **Futsugi agreed, **"I really thought, we're not going to make it!" **The God of Creation exclaimed before he broke out to another round of laughter.

Looking at Shana's dumbfounded expression he sadistically found adorable, Yuji decided to explain quickly. "Have you wondered why I made us to come so late? It's not just to make Friagne sweat… all of this was set up in case of emergency and well…" He trailed off sheepishly.

**"Everything happened exactly in time." **Futsugi added, **"I just can't stop laughing after fretting for nothing! Ha ha ha!" **

Shana was still frozen stiff and she had not let go of Yuji's neck. "Wha… what?"

**"Explain!" **Alastor demanded impatiently, **"You're getting on my nerve Snake of Festival! Is this some sort of trick! You deceive us!"**

**"Chill~" **

Did the freaking God of Creation just told him to chill? What was he? A human teenager?

Yuji chuckled softly, "Calm down Alastor… you remember the hougu I accidentally absorbed?" Alastor didn't answer but obviously he remembered. "This was the power of Midnight Lost Child, the hougu that make torch holding this treasure to regain the lost power of existence in one day at midnight."

Shana stared at him in disbelief, "You have Midnight Lost Child? But you're not a torch!"

"But my brother who lives within me is one… he is the current mystes of it and because my existence is linked to his I get the benefit too." He explained cheerfully.

**"You planned this?!" **Alastor asked incredulously.

**"Of course not Flame of Heaven!" **Futsugi was appalled, **"Does my vessel looks like someone who planned to get shot?! Although the Midnight Lost Child is our backup, we didn't exactly plan how it will help us~ and like I said, Yuji was really dying just now…" **

Yuji nodded eagerly, "Few seconds late… I am dead, in the first place I didn't expect Midnight Lost Child to help me in such timely fashion… sorry if it looks like I deceive you, but logically there's no way I can deceive you with so many uncontrollable factors!"

**"Beside… I don't even know what that gun was going to do to us." **Futsugi pointed out. **"With botched contract Yuji and I have to boot." **

**"Ugh… you're right." **Alastor admitted reluctantly.

Shana stared at Yuji in disbelief, "So… Yuji, you're alive? You're not dying?" She asked rapidly.

He nodded, "Hm… I am alive and I am not dying anymore, sorry to make you worry Shana…" Then he couldn't resist to add, "And can I get a reward for staying alive? Another cute smile for me would be great."

She blushed deep red like her hair, and let go of him in a flash. "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!"

"Or not." Yuji shrugged, laughing softly. "So… " As much as he hated it, he had to confirm it now. "What are you planning to do now Shana… Alastor? Now that you know who I am?"

The red haired girl tensed, "But…"

**"Snake of Festival…" **Alastor began, sensing his vessel's inner turmoil. **"What do you want? With your power… even in that state, you could have avoided me and my vessel completely. What are you planning?" **

Futsugi sighed, **"Flame of Heaven… I will appreciate it if you acknowledge I am not the same Crimson God I used to be, I learn from my mistake. It took me three thousands years, but now I know I was wrong to think as long as I grant their wishes everyone will be happy…"**

Yuji nodded sadly, his eyes gazing softly at Shana. She was looking at him without fear, just confusion. That was good, he couldn't bear it if she looked at him with fear or hatred because of his status as Futsugi's vessel. "I know Futsugi have done so many wrong things in the past to realize his ambition, but you see… Futsugi understand now, when he looked at his ambition in perspective of a human and a Flame Haze."

**"Your perspective." **Alastor confirmed.

**"True… what happened to Yuji taught me that I was naïve… I should have think my ambition through, not just how to realize it but also how it will affect the world, human and Flame Haze… and my carelessness three thousands years ago have cost us all… " **He said in regretful voice, **"And now… even though I can't give up their wish, I want it to be more than just mere selfish wish for perfect world… it have to be an Utopia everyone acknowledge, not just for Tomogara but also for human and Flame Haze to co-exist."**

Alastor almost couldn't believe what he heard, but he detected no lie but plain sincerity. **"That's… admirable, but I can't see how we can acknowledge Utopia with limitless power of existence to feed on."**

**"Yes… that's the biggest flaw I failed to see before, indulging our people with limitless power will bring destruction to all of us. A lawless Utopia is not an Utopia at all…" **

**"So now you see the importance to set limit and boundary?" **Alastor sounded a little smug when he said it, but the Crimson God couldn't help it.

Futsugi snorted, **"Yes I do, you're right… Flame of Heaven. I need you to set some law to keep our people in line, there… now you know why I want you to cooperate with us." **

**"Sounds too good to be true."**

**"It will end this eternal war." **Futsugi declared, **"I don't know about you… but I have no wish for my vessel to fend off Tomogara that need to feed to survive from his city forever!"**

Yuji smiled at that, "Futsugi…"

**"But… The balance of this world…" **Alastor trailed off.

Futsugi knew that in the end everything was going to boil down to that, the balance of this world. "**Let's face the fact that while there are so many of our people that feed for their ambition… most of them are just trying to survive. You can't stop Tomogara from increasing and the balance of this world is already so frail… according to my estimation at this rate everything will collapse in less than a century."**

Shana gasped at that, "You mean… even though we keep fighting in the end…"

**"It's a cruel fact but young lady… since ancient time Flame Hazes are delaying the inevitable. The balance of this world currently is like a bad patchwork, and have Friagne succeed he would have tear another big hole on it." **Futsugi explained in grim voice. **"So what will you do… keep fighting as Flame Haze until your luck runs out to delay the inevitable or choose a different path to heal this world for real!"**

Yuji gasped, "Futsugi! You promise you will not force them!"

**"I am just telling them the truth… one that Flame Hazes refuse to acknowledge, that if they keep walking in their current path they will change NOTHING!"**

He knew that better than anyone else but he didn't want Futsugi to corner Shana with it. "Well… we will not force you to help us, but… Futsugi and I are determined to change this world. If not… my brother will die in vain and so does all tomogara I've killed."

"Yuji…" What should she do? Was Yuji right after all? That to keep walking in the same path was just going to end in vain?

**"Very well…" **Alastor decided, snapping them out of their thought. **"I… Flame of Heaven acknowledge your ambition means well for this world, however… I can't decide whether your path is a better path than one we walk on now so…" **He trailed off with a sigh, **"I guess we will keep our eyes on you for now, we will help you to do the right thing to preserve the balance of this world." **

Yuji beamed at that, "You mean… you will help us?"

**"More like keeping an eye on you while doing our job." **Alastor corrected, **"But remember… if you do anything that could threaten this world Snake of Festival, Futsugi… I will not hesitate to turn on you." **

Futsugi laughed at that, **"Just what I need… someone to keep me in line!" **

Yuji raised an eyebrow at Futsugi, "I thought that's my job?"

**"No, you're my accomplice." **Futsugi corrected, **"And a not so adorable son of mine."**

Yuji rolled his eyes, "Yes… yes… and you're one troublesome dad." He quipped back.

"So…" Shana began, drawing Yuji's attention to her. She was not sure she liked her new status as someone who had to keep an eye on Yuji and Snake of Festival but this way… "I guess you and I will stay together in this city for a while…" She muttered, blushing furiously.

Shana gasped when she noticed Yuji was getting too close and she could feel his breath on her face. "That's nice… and I am glad we can spend more time together, Shana…"

For the umpteenth time since she met Sakai Yuji, the flame haired blazing eyed hunter, Shana was blushing furiously to the tip of her ears and only one word could come out from her mouth,

"Uuuu Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" She yelled as she used his chest as drum replacement.

Yuji who once again received the end of her temper for the umpteenth time since he met her could only sigh, "This is going to be a routine for sure."

**"Hm! I can get use to this." **Futsugi said with content voice.

**"No, please don't." **Alastor had a feeling their life was going to be one hell of a ride, and wondered if it was too late to back out. Of course, it was… and he wouldn't be able to live it down.

* * *

**That's a relief... Friagne ARC ended in record time! Wohoooooooo!  
I am pretty satisfied now for some reason... and I really love the misleading title of this chapter LOL XDDDDD bet you didn't expect that!**

**In case anyone wondering why Shana was so shaken by Yuji's almost dead, it's because in here she has no idea he has Midnight Lost Child. It was pretty funny to switch that it's Yuji and Futsugi who get the humor of the situation and laugh it off ^^ **

**Unfortunately I have to inform you that I will have slower update rate, as current speed is impossible to keep up ^^; I am sorry that I have spoiled you too much for the last few days. That's why I determined to end Friagne arc before I update slower... **

**And once again I ask for suggestion for Yuji's Flame Haze name... I do have a few words I wish to put in, here is the list **

***Unrestrained/Boundless/Unlimited  
*Caster/Grafter/Speaker/Artist/Wordsmith*World  
*Black  
*etc**

**I like Boundless Caster... but it just sounds not right to me so please help me ^^ **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! Come on! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This is a rewrite of chapter 7 and just from the title below I think you can tell it's not as fluffy and not an interlude. I decide against putting a filler and write down what happen next in manga time line. I wish I can upload this on Sunday but well... I finish it today.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Spark of Consternation**

The sky was dyed in color of darkness, as if night had came to Misaki city. However only under sphere of distorting space this phenomena happen. Within it all human ceased to move, became living statue and even objects around them stopped moving even with defying law of physic. There were only two human moving, or rather two Flame Hazes could move inside Fuzetsu.

They were walking towards a pair of mother and children not far from them. "It's those two?" The female Flame Haze asked.

The male was holding a pendulum that was pointing at the mother and her daughter. "Yes…"

When they came closer they saw the daughter was holding a dark blue cat doll, in first glance it was just a normal cute doll but suddenly its eyes shone and it jumped out of the little girl's arms.

"Hiish! Flame Hazes!" It ranted as it slowly morphed to a giant cat with long fangs. "If I kill you all, Master will praise me!"

The girl stared at the rinne with indifferent face, "No, he won't." She deadpanned as her hair turned to crimson color and her eyes were set ablaze. "Your master already dead, rinne…" She muttered as she tore the incoming rinne in two with her nodachi.

The rinne was split in two, and the two burning half burned away and left no trace. "This is the last one?"

He shook his head, "It's not… another one is coming this way." Attracted by their power of existence, he assumed. "It's coming."

The two God vessels felt the vibration when a gigantic rinne walked towards their direction, screaming hysterically. "Power! Power!"

It looked like baby rinne Shana slew few days ago, but this one had an ogre like face. It didn't take them long to realize this rinne was not seeking for its master, it was desperate to survive. Seeing Shana spurn to action faster than he did, Yuji let her to attack the rinne.

Shana gritted her teeth when unexpectedly Nietono no Shana was met with resistance, she managed to cut one arm but the meat was lumpy and heavy to cut. "What's with this rinne?!" Shana hissed and decided to go for another slash, this time she aimed for the kill.

Much to their surprise instead of destroyed when Shana cut it in two, the rinne crawled with its hands to reach out for the nearest human in vicinity.

"How?!" Yuji exclaimed as Shana quickly separated the rinne from its remained limbs before it could grab its prey.

**"Small core, so it won't die until we destroy that core." **Futsugi explained.

Alastor chimed in agreement. **"It's weak but persistent." **

Shana nodded, "The flesh is tough to cut too…" Shana raised her sword, "I guess I have to cut it to pieces."

"There's no need for that." Yuji interjected, "You're going to waste your energy, Shana. Let me handle this." The dark haired girl frowned but she let Yuji to step forward. "Grammatica." Yuji called out for his offensive purpose crystal shards and pinned all body parts of the wailing rinne to the ground.

**"I see…" **Alastor murmured. **"You want to make sure none of it escape before you burn it all with your flame."**

Yuji nodded, "I guess I get all of it."

"No." Shana interjected before she stabbed her nodachi to the ground, pining a small chunk of meat that tried to escape. "Now we have them."

Yuji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Thanks Shana… here goes." In instant jet black flame erupted and consumed the rinne at rapid rate.

Shana eyed the burning flesh her sword pinned with watchful eyes, _'When will I be able to do this?'_

Yuji noticed Shana had been looking at his flame with somber expression, "Shana?"

Shana tensed before quickly made up for something to say in response, "That Friagne, even dead he still give us trouble." She glanced at him, and then to the mother and daughter. "Well… it's been week since he died so even if there are still leftover of his, they will cease to exist by tomorrow according to your estimation... ne Yuji?"

Yuji nodded, "Hm… thanks to this hougu, we can prevent casualties." Yuji glanced at the beautiful pendulum in his hand. "If not for this 'Point Me' we won't be able to detect these weak rinnes."

**"Hm. Friagne left a lot of useful hougu behind… decision to seal his treasury is a good one, human may stumble upon it if we're not careful." **Alastor muttered.

**"I am still displeased that you left ****_my_**** Haridan there." **Futsugi said with a huff.

Yuji sweat-dropped. "It's useful but I have no place with enough space to use it when it's not in dormant state." He glanced at the pair of mother and daughter. "I am glad they're alright."

Shana huffed in annoyance. "These two have no idea how lucky they're, picking up dolls from street and it turned out to be a rinne. If not for Yuji caught the tiny presence of Friagne's leftover they would have been killed."

Yuji smiled at her, "I am happy for them, and you can't blame this little girl… she has no idea what she picked up. It does looks like a cute doll."

Shana harrumphed, "Speaking of obliviousness…" Shana trailed off as she walked pass Yuji and peered behind a public phone box to find Tanaka, Satou and Ogata were hiding behind it. "These three are following us again, they have so much free time."

Yuji sighed wearily, "Well… just leave them be is what I want to say, but since we're prone to run to dangerous situation they really have to stop this."

"What's so interesting with following us anyway?" Shana wondered out loud, "I get the part that the whole class thought we're dating or whatever, but I still don't see it justify their curiosity."

They had been largely acknowledged as some sort of semi-official couple in class, the girls were excited for Shana while the boys gave Yuji admiring and envious look to get such a pretty girl. Strangely no one ever try to confirm it with them, and these three kept trying to catch them on a date.

"Oh well…" He and Shana walked pass them. "Let's give them a lesson." He saod as turning around and undo his Fuzetsu. The sky slowly regained its azure color and all human resumed their activity without care.

Tanaka stuck his head out to look ahead, frowning when he saw no one. "Hm… they're missing again."

"Baka! Tanaka! Don't stick your head out like that, it looks suspicious!" Ogata yelled at Tanaka.

"I agree, and you're too loud if you want to follow someone." A familiar cold voice said.

Realizing the source of the voice was behind them, they couldn't stop cold shiver from running through them. "Hiii!"

"Good afternoon, lately we have been running to each other afterschool a lot. Ogata-san, Satou and Tanaka…" This voice was not as cold but there was still a threatening edge on it.

Ogata laughed sheepishly, "Well… you guys take a completely different route home today, so…"

"So?" Shana echoed as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What?"

It was spring and supposed to be warm but Shana managed to make the temperature dropped rapidly by her glare alone. Looking at the three frightened human Yuji decided Shana had scared them enough,

He leaned in to them conspiratorially, then said in a volume that just a little louder than a whisper. "I am understand you want to catch us on a date or perhaps make out session or whatever you have in your imaginative mind." Yuji said patronizingly, and the three teens blushed brilliant red.

Shana only raised an eyebrow at him.

"But none of that as long as you can't leave us _alone _ne?" Yuji was well aware the rumor would get worse but small part of him hoped they would be too embarrassed to spread it. "So please?"

Tanaka stuttered, "Of course!"

Satou and Ogata nodded in tandem frantically. "Sorry for interrupting! And bye!" They yelled as backing away and made their escape as if the devil itself was chasing them.

Yuji stayed still for a few moments after their classmates were out of sight but the blow he was waiting for never came. "Eh Shana… you're not going to hit me?"

Shana blinked innocently at him, "Why? You made them go away so what's the problem?"

"Well…" Yuji trailed off before he decided to wisely shut his mouth. "Never mind."

**"…"**

**"…"**

_'__**I find it weird she is not flustered at all by what you said… ' **_Futsugi said through their mind link. **_'I thought he was going to hit you at least once.' _**

_'I know… I mean she couldn't be okay that I sent them off with that excuse…'_

**_'Maybe she just didn't hear what you said?' _**

_'Maybe? I am not exactly loud…' _

Alastor was really tempted to chastise Sakai Yuji for daring to imply he and Shana were involved in inappropriate activity, but he dared not to do so that in front of her. It could lead to awkward questions from his innocent Flame Haze, who had textbook knowledge of human relationship, and zero knowledge of next level of relationship beyond platonic hugging and kissing.

Unfortunately Alastor had no idea leaving his Flame Haze clueless was like letting the time bomb ticking to the inevitable.

* * *

It had been a week since she and Ike saw Sakai-kun with Yukari-chan in atrium, and she didn't manage to gather any courage to try again in fear of being rejected. Her friend encouraged her to not give up, as Yukari-chan didn't say anything yet about their relationship. They were rumored already an item, but neither confirmed the truth and no one dared to ask.

Her friends and Ike-kun assured her that her chance was not zero yet so Yoshida Kazumi was determined to do better in her effort to win Sakai-kun's heart. She knew Yukari-chan was cuter, petite and smarter than her, Kazumi was well aware of that. However she also had her own good points, she liked cooking and her friends always said they were good. So Kazumi decided to bake some cookies to give to Sakai-kun.

She was embarrassed to give it directly to Sakai-kun, so her friend Fujita suggested her to casually share it to everyone for the first try. That way Sakai-kun could taste her cookies, and if he liked it, she could offer to bake another batch for him. She happily accepted the idea and after she discussed it with Ike-kun, class rep also agreed it was a good idea without being too obvious.

Although inwardly Ike thought Yoshida-san was already painfully obvious of her feeling.

However when the break period started she had a hard time to gather courage, and since she had plenty of time Kazumi decided to prepare herself first. She proceeded with her plan with giving the cookies to Ike, Fujita and Ogata first. However when she turned around to gradually move towards Sakai-kun, her crush was eating a big melon bread with Yukari-chan.

"It's not bad but too sweet." Sakai-kun said to Yukari-chan.

"It's good, and sweet enough." Yukari-chan protested. "The crust and soft core are perfect."

Sakai-kun nodded absentmindedly, before finished his chewing. "Whatever… I don't want to eat anything sweet for the rest of the day after I am done with this huge bread."

Shana glared at him for looking down at pinnacle of bread, "Baka."

Ike, Ogata and Fujita who heard Sakai so casually crushed Kazumi's hope couldn't help but sympathize with the poor girl, and angry at Sakai who was innocently oblivious of what he had done.

Fujita huffed and stomped her way to Sakai. "Oi! Sakai, how could you be so heartless?!"

Sakai Yuji stared at the bespectacled girl, wondering what he had done to be called heartless. "Excuse me?"

"Kazumi is sharing her cookies with us! And you go saying you don't want to eat sweet stuff!" She said as if that explained everything, and Yuji promptly gave her a look that indicated he didn't get her. "You don't understand girls at all."

Yuji stared at her in confusion, his hands were folding the empty plastic wrap of melon bread he just ate absentmindedly. "I am sorry if I have offended anyone somehow, and yes… I don't really understand girls." When he said the last part she glanced at Shana who was sulking and walking away from him. "I wish I do." Shana would be merciless at morning physical training for tomorrow, just thinking about it gave him phantom pain.

Fujita stared at Sakai who was still looking at Yukari-chan, maybe there was really no more hope for Kazumi after all. Sakai was totally fixated on her.

"Well then, excuse me." Sakai stood up abruptly and walked away, following Yukari-chan to apologize for whatever he had done wrong this time.

Kazumi bit her bottom lip, her heart felt hurt to see Sakai-kun didn't even look at her direction.

* * *

A week had passed since Friagne's demise, and Yuji had to say while the conclusion was not perfect it was not the worse. In fact as far as he was concerned it was for the best that Alastor decided he and Shana should keep an eye on them, and helped them protecting Misaki City. Lammie had decided to stay in the city for a while, a pretty long while in fact to collect torches Friagne left behind.

When they were not busy protecting the city, they lived like any other normal human in Misaki city. Yuji was glad Shana agreed to help him to improve his swordsmanship, and in return he helped her to refine her skill in unrestricted spell. Unexpectedly Shana had easier time helping him than the other way around. It was not like Shana was a bad student; she was devoted just a little impatient sometimes. It was not surprising that Shana wanted him to help her to call out her flame, but for some reason she couldn't and It frustrated her to no end.

After another exhausting night training under Misaki Bridge that only tire Shana, with no visible result in her effort to call out her flame. Yuji decided it couldn't be delayed any longer. Shana was getting frustrated that she couldn't do what most Flame Hazes naturally learned. At the rate she was going, she was going to hit a dead end soon.

For some reason Shana unlike most Flame Haze couldn't control her flame yet, which was odd. She had both capacity and mentality to pull it off supposedly. Most Flame Haze managed to do it fairly quickly and naturally, just like newborn baby learned how to crawl and walk. For someone as strong and talented as Shana, it was _really_ odd

He had his guess though, but if he wanted to confirm it he would ask taboo question number one for most Flame Haze. Asking directly to Shana was out of question so he decided to ask Alastor. Unfortunately Shana won't give up the cocytus so easily, and outright annoyed that Yuji wanted to talk about Alastor but not involving her.

"Fine… I will say it in front of you, but please understand I just want to figure out why you can't control your flame yet." Shana tensed at that, and Yuji knew it was a pretty sore issue for Shana. "And I am not trying to intrude your privacy." Yuji added.

Shana huffed, "Just fire away! If it can help me, why not?"

Yuji sighed wearily, "I am sure you will not think so, because what I want to ask is why you become a Flame Haze."

Shana stared at Yuji with raised eyebrows. "That's it?"

"Ye… yes."

Why do you think I will get mad at you just because you ask that?" Shana wondered out loud. "I already know your reason, so it's just fair if you want to know mine."

It's his turn to stare at her bewilderedly. "Uhm… you don't have to tell me just to get us even. I mean… it must be hard for you."

**"If you're expecting what to expect from most Flame Haze's past." **Alastor suddenly interjected, **"You don't have to worry as she is a special case, she has no grudge against Tomogara."**

Yuji blinked at that, "You don't."

Shana shook his head, "No, I don't… " Aside from that one dead Tomogara who caused the whole mess that sunk her childhood home, she had no personal grudge against Tomogara. "My reason to be a Flame Haze is out of my free will, I choose to be a Flame Haze and I became one."

Yuji was speechless, it never crossed his mind someone would become a Flame Haze out of their free will. "Oh." But that explained a lot about Shana, and he instantly understood why she couldn't control her flame yet. "I see…"

"See what?" Shana demanded.

Yuji took a deep breath, "Shana, why do you fight Tomogara?" Shana gave him an incredulous look and Yuji knew she thought he should know the obvious answer. "Don't give me 'to protect the balance of this world' because that's… never the only reason we fight."

"… " Shana was silent for a few moment before she decided on, "I don't understand…"

**"It's odd." **Futsugi's deep voice muttered, **"Why don't you understand?" **

Alastor fumed, **"It would help if you make yourself clearer, Sakai Yuji…" **

Yuji swallowed, his eyes closed briefly. "Shana… to fight for the sake of this world is not wrong, it's a noble purpose to fight for." Shana brightened up at that, "However…" Yuji's voice dropped low, "It's born out of your devotion to your duty."

Alastor couldn't help but hear an alarm went off on his mind at Sakai Yuji's words, that the boy was treading in a very dangerous territory. **"Sakai Yuji!" **He warned the boy.

The boy eyed him skeptically before continued, "If you become a Flame Haze because it's a right thing to do, then… if that's all in it for you then you won't be able to call out your flame."

For Yuji who naturally understood the requirement to call out their flame, even better than most Flame Haze he couldn't comprehend he had just dropped a bomb on Shana.

"Wha… what?"

Yuji took a deep breath, "You can't call your flame out because to you, fighting tomogara is a right thing to do."

Shana was confused but she also felt Yuji had just told her something conflicted with everything she was taught for her whole life. "So what?! If I fight Tomogara that threaten the balance of this world because it's right to do so, it's not wrong."

"This is not about right or wrong." Yuji agreed solemnly, "It's just… shouldn't be the sole reason for you to fight, you should have reason to fight for your own sake."

"My own?" Shana echoed in shock, "That's unthinkable! And selfish!"

Yuji was taken back by Shana's sudden outburst, "It's normal for human to think for themselves." It was true he wanted to change the world for the betterment of everyone, but he was not that noble to think he didn't want anything out of t for himself too. He wanted to protect those precious to him, and there's his own wish. "Shouldn't be there a reason for you to fight as a Flame Haze?"

"No, there isn't!" Shana stated, leaving no room for argument.

But Yuji won't give up as there was something really wrong with this, "There's should be something you want for yourself! Even as a Flame Haze!"

"Why this have anything to do with my inability to use my flame?!" Shana asked in incredulous tone.

"Everything! Our desire, emotion, and feeling are the fuel of our flame!" Yuji explained almost in desperate voice.

"Then I have my devotion to duty as Flame Haze." Shana drawled in clipped tone.

"You should have reason to fight for your own sake." Yuji stressed.

"No! Why did you ask for such selfish thing?!"

Futsugi and Alastor were speechless as both of them argued heatedly. The God of Creation wondered what set his usually composed vessel off like this. He expected Yuji to step on a sore topic, which will set Shana off. From his perspective however, the one whose landmine was set off was Yuji and not Shana. Flame of Heaven's Flame Haze in spite of sounded as emotional if anything was thoroughly confused, and her anger was mostly because she didn't get why Yuji opposed her way of life.

"I am a Flame Haze! That's all in it!"

"No, it's not!"

They even returned to square one, in which Shana insisted she was just a Flame Haze. Futsugi and Alastor were completely at a lost of what to do and they had no chance to interrupt.

Yuji for the first time since he became Futsugi's vessel had completely lost in touch with his logical side of mind. There was something about the way Shana lived that he couldn't accept. "If that's the case you fight because you must not because you want to!"

"What did you say?!" Shana snapped, "I am not forced to do my duty as Flame Haze! I choose this path for myself!"

"And yet! You have no reason of your own!" Yuji pointed out heatedly. "You have nothing you want to achieve for yourself!"

"So what if I don't?!" Shana asked in exasperated voice. "Alastor told me that to prevent great calamity we have to protect the balance of this world, that's why I hunt Tomogara! That's enough reason for me!"

"Then you're forced!"

"I don't!" Shana shouted in anger, "What's your problem?! You… I don't get you Yuji! I am fine for my whole life as a Flame Haze!" That was right, she had lived as Flame Haze in training and a Flame Haze, she didn't know other path and yet Yuji shook her foundation of life! What right he had to do that to her?! "I don't need you to critisize me!"

"I am not criticizing you! I am telling you why you can't lit your flame yet!" Yuji yelled.

"Then you're wrong!" Shana yelled back, "I just have to train!"

"You did and it's not working!" Yuji reminded her. "It will be pointless if you don't try to change your perspective!"

She had enough, why did he corner her like this? Why did she had to change?!  
"U… urusai! Urusai! Urusai!"

"No, you listen! I am trying to tell you that…"

"I am NOT going to listen to you!" Shana spat angrily, averting her eyes from him. "Enough! I don't want you to help me anymore! I only need to listen to Alastor! Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

For the first time since the argument began Yuji didn't give any reply, and Shana didn't expect him to be so quiet all of a sudden. "Yu… ji?" His silence scared her more, since she met him she was used to him throwing back some sort of snide remark, or emotional speech or kind words or even patronizing deadpan, anything but never silence.

"So."

Shana was startled, and she couldn't stop herself from shuddering because of how cold he sounded.

"I guess… you don't need me." Yuji muttered, his bangs were shadowing his eyes as he look down.

"Huh? What?" Where did that come from?! She just wanted him to stop pushing her and…

Futsugi and Alastor watched in horror as they felt inner turmoil in their vessel's heart. Futsugi had never felt his vessel was in so much pain like this, and he felt coldness, frustration and sadness. Alastor in the other hand almost choked by what he felt, he never felt so much mixed emotion within his current vessel. She was confused, frustrated, and angry.

"Very well then… training session for tonight is over." Yuji said, not looking at Shana in the eye and walked away in almost rushed pace.

Shana felt her temper raise to a new height it had never been before, "Yuji you… jerk! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

But Yuji was already out of sight and earshot, and it frustrated Shana even more. She was angry at him but more than anything else she was confused. "What do you want actually?! You jerk! Idiot!"

Alastor really wanted to console his Flame Haze, but the problem was he didn't know what to say to calm her down.

* * *

In another end of Misaki bridge, Futsugi was in the same predicament but he fared much better than speechless Alastor.

**"Yuji… weren't you trying to help her to control her flame? How did it get to the point of you getting mad at each other?" **

Yuji bit his bottom lip, "I thought you saw everything?"

**"We did, but frankly Flame Heaven and I never understand how you get on each other's nerve… one moment you guys can get along so well as if you have been partners for your whole life and next you could argue about the most trivial thing that didn't make sense to us like old married couple." **Futsugi droned.

Yuji flushed a deep red, "That's how it looks like to you and Alastor?"

He snorted, **"Yes… and believe me it was very amusing but tonight it's just so painful to watch." **Yuji cringed, **"And Yuji… why are you so angry at her?" **

"You listened everything."

**"And it's not helping me to figure out why you're angry… you usually have more respect on other people's opinion." **Futsugi muttered in chiding tone, **"You're bothered that she see herself as ****_just_**** a Flame Haze, a tool of hunting back then, but now… you're simmering with anger and frustration…" **

Yuji blinked owlishly, and his feet stopped walking. "Eh… but I am not… No, that's not why I am angry."

**"Then why?"**

Yuji didn't answer immediately, "She… " He stammered, "I don't want to talk about it…" He shook his head, "Or rather, I don't get it myself either… she frustrate me with her stubbornness and I feel very upset now."

Frankly Futsugi thought Yuji had no right to feel upset because of Shana's stubbornness, because he was equally stubborn.

Futsugi contemplated if he had to pry any further, but decided to against it for tonight. **"Okay… I guess none of you are in condition to think clearly tonight, so just go home and sleep." **Futsugi suggested, **"Hopefully by tomorrow, you wake up and regret everything you said tonight… "**

For once in his life Yuji didn't feel like want to be the one to apologize first in this, even though small part of his heart knew he was the one in the wrong here.

* * *

**The next day **

Futsugi was always fascinated by parent-child relationship of human race, and that was largely the reason he called his Trinity as his adorable children. Unfortunately they were his creations and even thought Hecate looked like a young girl, all of them were technically adults so he never got the experience of raising children. In spite of his botched contract with Yuji, he was grateful for the opportunity to experience how raising a child felt like. Yuji was a very calm and timid child though, so he never had any problem raising him. Even in his teenage period Yuji was still the same obedient child, and Futsugi sometimes hoped he got to see Yuji in his rebellion stage.

He should have known, that he should be careful of what he wished. It always backfired on him spectacularly and ironically.

**"I don't know what to say to make it sounds like he is not being irresponsible..." **He confessed in somber tone, **"But he woke up early and left me with task of telling you that he is not up for training today." **Then again knowing Yuji, he didn't face Shana himself not because he was afraid of her but because he knew they're just going to have another round of argument.

Her eyes lit up in anger, she was expecting Yuji to apologize but that guy dared to strap Futsugi on his phone and called Hirai's number. Futsugi had to play messenger and tell her what he should say to her face by himself. "WHAT?! He ditched me again?!" Shana yelled at the phone that was already set on speaker mode.

Alastor sighed wearily, **"I thought so… it seems this time he is not going to laugh it off or apologize or try to compromise regardless who is in the wrong?"**

**"No, I don't think so." **Futsugi replied evenly.

"I am not going to apologize!" Shana yelled in frustration as she went back inside her room, not even noticing Alastor had teleported from around her neck and stayed near the phone.

**"Futsugi… I am very upset with your vessel now." **Alastor said in clipped tone.

The Black God snorted, **"So am I… but I really think it's ****_mostly _****Yuji's fault but also partly her fault…" **Then he added, **" A little… and I have a feeling I can trace it to you or whoever raised the little lady, but I won't make assumption before I hear you out… so care to tell me in what kind of environment she was raised before she became a Flame Haze?"**

Alastor was taken back that Futsugi asked such thing so suddenly. **"What are you implying? She was raised by Specialist of Everything, Rainbow Wing Merihim and I in Tendoukyu since she was a baby." **Alastor said in defensive tone, **"Are you implying we have done something wrong?!" **

There was a long silence in another end that made Alastor thought Futsugi had ended the line. **"You raised your Flame Haze since she was a baby?" **

**"Yes." **Alastor answered curtly. **"She was abandoned as a baby in Hong Kong, and believe it or not we adopted her officially by human law. She even has the paper inside yogasa. We raised her as our child… but I didn't force her to be a Flame Haze, she chose to be one herself." **

Futsugi wished he saw this one coming, her behavior was pretty much explained. **"Flame of Heaven… if we're in Guze with physical body, I am going to strangle you."**

**"What?!" **Since their stay in Misaki city Futsugi had been civil with him, and so suddenly the God of Creation made a threat of bodily harm.

**"You… really have no idea." **Futsugi shook his head mentally, **"It's not that you have done something wrong, more like you have ****_not_**** done something right." **

Alastor fumed, **"I am not in the mood for playing riddle, your vessel confused both my Flame Haze and I enough last night." **

**"I am not playing riddle on you… but have you ever teach her how to interact with human? Social skill?"**

**"… As a Flame Haze…" **

**"Who used to be human, and still need to interact with human." **Futsugi cut him off, **"Now if you excuse me… I need to knock some sense on my vessel. As for you, I suggest you should knock some common sense on yourself one way or another."**

And with that Futsugi ended the line, and Alastor was left hanging in the other end. **"Common sense?!"**

* * *

**Misaki Municipal High School**

Ike was amused to see Yoshida was so flustered by mere thought of asking Sakai to accompany her to buy present for her brother. He suggested it but Ike himself was not sure Sakai would agree to it. If anything Sakai that unexplainable unsocial guy would politely reject the invitation. Not to mention there was Hirai, who was openly displeased that Yoshida trying to get closer to Sakai.

If they had become an item, Ike won't say anything but the problem was neither Sakai nor Hirai confirmed their status and the closest they got to admitting it was teasing Ogata, Satou and Tanaka. His other reason to support Yoshida was also because he cared of Sakai, no matter how distant he was. Sakai was a nice person all around. Hirai in the other hand all of a sudden had this intimidating aura that screamed dangerous. Ike also felt Hirai's presence made Sakai even more withdrawn from the rest of their peers.

It was not like he blamed Hirai, because aside from one incident she dragged Sakai out of the class that Sakai readily agreed to. Hirai never showed any attitude of monopolizing Sakai, if anything Ike was worried it was the other way around. Hirai used to be a friendly and cheerful girl, and overnight she became this cold and haughty girl. Everyone seemed to forget how she used to be, and admired this new Hirai. She was a cold, ice like beauty they said. She was no longer friendly and cheerful girl but someone distant that admired and respected.

Something was really fishy here but something made him hesitant to pry.

"Ne Yoshida… this is out of blue but isn't Hirai your…"

SLAM!

Speaking of the devil, Hirai entered the class and Ike clamped his mouth shut.

"Oo… hayo Yukari-chan." Yoshida greeted her nervously.

Ike joined in, "Ohayo Hirai, where is Sakai?"

She didn't react to their greeting, but she definitely reacted to Sakai's name. Ike blanched when he saw Hirai glanced at him with eyes so cold, he thought it was still winter in April.

**"I have no idea."** She drawled icily.

Neither of them dared to utter a word as she marched to her seat.

* * *

**In another part of Misaki City **

Tanaka and Satou were sure in the last few days their sense of danger was broken after repeated exposure to Hirai Yukari's intimidating aura. After all why else did they follow a sexy blond woman and her talking grimoire, and they ate up her story about human eating monster in their city. They blamed it all to hormone, and boredom that made them skip class this morning.

"Three cups of your best black tea!" She barked her order to the waitress.

Then again for now let's enjoy spending time with pretty woman in café, their teenage mind supplied.

"So… ane-san, you need us to help guiding you around Misaki city?" Tanaka asked shyly.

Margery Daw snorted, "Yes… now tell me is there any big accident happened lately? Unexplainable one in particular?"

Tanaka and Satou looked at each other, "Well…" Satou trailed off, "There's this explosion in outskirt of Misaki City…"

They continued their _date_ in the scene of the crime, but unfortunately Margery found nothing or rather, it was nothing worthy of her attention it seemed to the two boys.

"Strange…" She trailed off, "I sense some trace of Fuzetsu casted here but no repairing attempt, perhaps anyone who fought inside were too injured to do so?"

Marchosias laughed, **"Who knows?! But I am sure no one is as lazy as you my precious Goblet, AWW!"**

Margery blew her smoking fist she used on Marchosias, "Any other similar accident?"

Tanaka hummed, "Well… sort of but it's just a prank call."

Satou nodded in agreement, "Someone called the police and said there was an explosion on the rooftop of abandoned Yoda building, but when they investigated the location… there was nothing there."

Another odd incident, which indicated someone was fighting without Fuzetsu and casted it afterward to repair damage. "Hm… huh?!" Margery suddenly almost jumped in fright and Marchosias also yelped. "What the hell?!"

"Ane-san?"

"Margery-san?"

Margery took a deep breath, "What was that for?!" She yelled angrily to no one.

**"A warning."** Marchosias said grimly. **"Shit, did just trespass on someone's territory?" **

Margery wiped her sweat, looking at her henchmen's confused face she explained. "When I saw this city so full of torch… I thought a tomogara had went on rampage without control but apparently that's not the case, your city have a freaking guardian and recently involved in a big battle that resulted to this large casualties…"

Satou blinked owlishly, "A guardian? You mean a Flame Haze like you?"

She nodded, "Yep… and just now I felt she or he flaring his power for a very brief moment before quickly hiding it again. While I didn't feel a very large power… the fact he or she could hide this amount is astonishing… so I can't tell how powerful this Flame Haze is. Whoever it is… he or she is confident enough to take me on…"

"But this Flame Haze is hiding!" Tanaka pointed out. "He or She couldn't be that powerful."

Marchosias, the fang and claw of violence laughed at their naivety. "**Ha ha ha ha! If this Flame Haze is not powerful, he or she won't bother to alert my beloved goblet of their presence at all! The fact they did means they're confident enough to take her on." **

Margery sighed exasperatedly, "I will take the challenge if I must."

"But if it's Flame Haze, they suppose to be your comrade."

Margery snorted, "We prefer to work alone and anyone who get in our way, even fellow Flame Haze would get trampled."

**"We are all lone wolf pals! We never get along unless we ****_have_**** to!"** The grimoire laughed again.

But if this Flame Haze was their city's guardian, won't it be better if this Flame Haze was unharmed?

Margery saw the look on their face and sighed, "Don't worry… this guardian definitely has no intention to confront me, in fact I think he or she will let me waltz in this city as long as I don't make too much trouble."

"Eh?"

"I told you." Margery began exasperatedly, "That… just now I was given a warning not a challenge… it basically implied this, **_'I know you are in my territory, I will leave you be as long as you behave.'_**Or something along that line… and added with the fact they didn't come to seek me out, **_'I am strong enough to take you on, and this is my territory but I am not looking for a fight so leave me be too.'_** Like that~"

"Oh…" Tanaka and Satou was relieved that apparently whoever guarding their city was a reasonable folk. They almost thought it would be like catfight over territory.

Margery sighed wearily, "But still… there's another one… Flame Haze"

"Two of them?!"

She shrugged, "Probably someone like me… an uninvited guest or… a partner."

"But you said…" Satou trailed off.

She shrugged, "I said most of us… some works in pairs but very rarely and by the way…" She pointed her index finger up, normal human couldn't see but Margery saw a gigantic rune circle in the sky. "You guys won't be able to tell but this guardian of your just set up a barrier around the city. It seems whatever happened in that Yoda bulding you said… broke a lot of defense in this city and this fellow is in the middle of fixing it."

Tanaka and Satou oh-ed at that, "Sounds like a dependable fellow…"

Margery harrumphed, _'Lucky for you, but this means this fellow will know instantly if I do anything he or she doesn't like.' _

**_'This city is guarded by a paranoid bastard, I say…' _**

_'Which make me really worried that a tomogara manage to break in and caused such casualties…'_

What the hell had happened in this city?

* * *

**Misaki Bridge**

Yuji had spent most of his morning and noon fixing defense mechanism he set up prior to his departure to train under Leanan Sidhe. He had been working on it for days, but it was progressing very slowly as it used to be a one month worth of work. He had been foolishly confident no one would be able to break in as long as the power he stored to it didn't run out, but Friagne as Hougu collector bypassed Yuji's barrier using one of his had really wrecked the whole mechanism of the Unrestricted spell that he had to fix everything from scratch again.

Apparently with using that particular hougu, any barrier could be destroyed no matter how strong it was. With this mistake in mind Yuji decided to use pillars system barrier, so it won't collapse unless all pillars placed inside the city was destroyed simultaneously. That however required someone to destroy pillars that were hidden all over the city.

This type of mechanism should work better than previous one, Yuji hoped as he let a seed shaped crystal to fall to the river in which it would sprout to a pillar point. This was the last of the seed he had to plant but the work was far from over, hopefully the temporary one he set up could hold on until he finished.

Unfortunately someone had sneaked inside Misaki City, a Flame Haze and a pretty powerful one at that. Yuji narrowed his eyes as he looked at the direction from where he sensed the presence of new Flame Haze. "Who is it, I wonder…" He had subtly warned the newcomer to not make trouble but he was not sure. "Hm…"

**"Yuji… " **Futsugi began impatiently, **"You know most Flame Haze will ignore us as long as we left them be… SO, stop trying to distract yourself, go back to school and apologize to Shana!" **

"But… I don't think she will forgive me…" Yuji muttered, averting his eyes from ranting pocket watch that was jumping around on the railing of the bridge.

Futsugi harrumphed, **"Yuji… I believe your parents and I raised you better than that!" **Yuji had a feeling Futsugi had wanted to say that for a long time. **"That girl didn't get what you said because she really has ZERO common sense when it comes to feeling and interaction!" **

Yuji nodded, "Yeah, I know."

**"… You know? How?" **

Yuji swallowed heavily, "After I have a good rest, I wake up in the morning with clearer mind and… I… put two and two together… and then you confirm it for me."

Futsugi wondered if his Yuji was really very smart, dumb, luck or all three together. **"And what are you doing here instead of asking her to forgive you?" **

Yuji groaned, running his nimble fingers through his locks. "She will not forgive me, I was being an absolute ass last night!"

**"Language young man! So this morning you're not angry at her but avoiding her?!" **

"…"

**"What make you think avoiding her will help you?! She was waiting for you to apologize this morning and she would have!" **

Yuji flinched at that, "Which mean I am really not going to be forgiven."

Futsugi eyed Yuji as if his surrogate son had been replaced by an alien, **"Why you're acting so cowardly?" **

"I guess I am…" Yuji muttered, "I don't think I can bear it if she look at me with disgusted face and say she despise me."

**"I don't think she will…"**

"Since when you're an expert when it comes to girls?"

Futsugi sighed wearily, **"Fine… why don't you go to your mother and ask her help to think up some way to apologize to Shana?"**

"Kaa-san was angry at me because according to her I bullied Shana… well I did."

Just Yuji's kind of luck that his mother was angry at him in time of need. **"…Is there no female around left who is not angry at you now for you to get advice from?"**

"Well…" Yuji trailed off.

Futsugi laughed out loud. **"Oh, we do know someone."**

* * *

**Misaki Municipal Highschool (Roooftop) **

"Argh! It's so frustrating!" Shana yelled in frustration before taking another bite of her bread, which unfortunately didn't make her mood better like usual.

**"…"**

Shana tensed, sensing Yuji's power flared for a moment before disappeared. "Hmph! Is that a warning for the new Flame Haze who just arrive in this city?"

**"It seems so, very subtle of him."**

Shana growled under her breath, "Who cares? That jerk!"

Alastor flinched when Shana mercilessly blow the empty plastic wrap and smashed it loudly. He also didn't miss how her hands twied tch and the tenseness in her body. This was not merely anger anymore but also restlessness and anxiety. She was scared and covering it up with her temper.

_'Yuji is not here… he is not with me, I don't like it!' _Shana couldn't understand why she wanted him to be by her side when she was angry to him, but she felt so miserable that he was not around.

_'This is so unfair! Why I have to feel this way?! I don't like it!'_

* * *

**I hope from this chapter you can see glimpse of canon Yuji... and slight divergence of his personality in the same time. From what I see in light novel the reason Yuji ever give any chance to Yoshida is because to him Shana is very distant and it's like she can fly anytime and she won't need him because she is very strong.  
**

**As much as I love lovey dovey couple... Shana and Yuji at this point is not the type of couple that progressed peacefully, they're going to bump all over the place before they get there like in canon. Yuji in this story is more patient with Shana's behavior but in the same time he snap worse than canon Yuji would when his line is crossed. He is also even more awkward when it comes to emotion even though he is better than Shana, because he has been keeping human contract to minimum for years.**

**Feel free to ask question ^^ and Have a nice day... and don't forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Confrontation **

In the end Sakai never came to school and Hirai was tightlipped. He was not sure what happened, but it seemed Sakai and Hirai had a fight. Ike was not sure this was a good sign for Yoshida or not. In the end he decided to join Yoshida to buy present for her little brother. They decided to go to Misaki Atrium Arch, as even though goods sold there were more expensive than other places they had better selection and reasonably priced.

Ike didn't expect when they arrived on the entrance they saw Sakai there, and he was wearing casual clothes that consist of black pants, white shirt and dark brown vest instead of uniform. "Sakai?"

"Sakai-kun?"

The dark haired boy looked mildly surprised to see them, "Oh, good afternoon… Ike, Yoshida-san."

Ike huffed, "What are you doing here? You didn't even come to school."

Sakai sighed wearily, "I have another appointment with Ram-ojiisan, and as for why I didn't come to school… I have a problem I need to fix."

Usually this was where Ike would ask further explanation, but knowing Sakai they guy won't give him a straight answer. "Is it urgent? Your appointment with that old man? Would you like to tag along with us for a while… we're going to shop for Yoshida's little brother."

Sakai glanced at Yoshida who blushed under his gaze prettily. "Hum… " He looked up, and Ike felt like Sakai was looking at something. He sometimes did that, quite often actually that he always tempted to ask what Sakai was looking at. "I guess I can hang out with you for a while… Ram-ojiisan will make me wait until he finished his business anyway."

* * *

**Handicraft Shop**

Yuji could see a flock of bird torch flew towards the art gallery, it seemed he gathered plenty for today. He guessed it was about time he took his leave. Yuji was about to excuse himself when Ike suddenly called him impatiently.

"Sakai, come here for a sec."

Yuji sighed, it won't hurt to go along with Ike for a little while. "What is it?"

Yoshida glanced at him shyly. "I am thinking to sew something for my little brother… a duffel bag perhaps for him to put his baseball glove."

"Hm…" Yoshida-san always stood out in class when it came to handcraft and home economic class. "It's just like Yoshida-san to give handmade present…" He couldn't stop himself to smile, as he thought how nice it was to give present to their brother.

Yoshida-san blushed, then fingered cloths displayed on the shelves. "Uhm… which color do you think is good, Sakai-kun?"

Why didn't she ask Ike instead of him. "Hm… what is your brother's favorite color?" He asked back.

Ike face-palmed, it was so Sakai to be oblivious that Yoshida was subtly asking his favorite color. "Sakai." He interjected before the poor girl lose her chance. "Which color you prefer, brown or black?" He asked, as those two colors were the dominant colors he had seen in Sakai's casual clothes.

Sakai raised an eyebrow and answered in a heartbeat, "Black."

The moment Sakai said it Yoshida-san quickly reached out for black cloth in front of her with dreamy look on her face. She looked so happy that Ike felt bad Sakai was still looking at him with inquiring look. Sakai was more interested in why Ike suddenly asked his preferred color, instead of the girl who just picked cloth with that chosen color.

As Ike had no intention to explain his out of blue question, Yuji's eyes were drawn by a container full of glass like crimson colored button. The color of Shana's hair and eyes. Before he knew it he had reached out for one of it, holding it between his fingers. Taking his chance, Ike subtly walked away from the pair.

"That's… a beautiful red button…" Yoshida-san said as she picked up the same button and placed it on top of black cloth on her arms.

"It's crimson, not red." Yuji said before he could stop himself. "Crimson is a deeper shade of red with a hint of blue… it's closer to maroon instead of red actually." He pointed at another container full of square shaped button. "That's red… much lighter than the crimson one."

Yoshida glanced at the button and the cloth she chose, she felt a little shocked Sakai corrected her but she didn't mind. "The combination of color black and crimson is really striking… " She said admiringly.

Yuji's eyes softened as he looked at the crimson orb button, supposedly if Shana managed to use her flame the color would be crimson. In Guze the color of Fiery Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter's flame was described as color that burned everything to ash. Then his eyes shifted to the black cloth, the same color as his flame. The color that blotted everything to darkness.

"Yes… very beautiful…" He muttered in solemn voice.

Yoshida heard him and when her eyes locked to him, she felt sad. He was here, so close to her and yet… those dark blue eyes looked so distant as if he was so far away.

Ike who watched from afar wondered what made Yoshida so sad, but he was snapped out of his thought when someone shouted. "Watch out!"

One of the shop staff dropped handcrafted porcelain when she was arranging the display on top of the shelves. Ike moved to drag Yoshida out of the way but Yuji was faster as he caught the falling porcelain with ease and pulled Yoshida away.

"Are you alright?" He asked Yoshida who was startled by sudden close proximity with her crush.

"Yes."

The staff was still on top of the ladder looked down at them apologetically, "I am so sorry, are you alright?"

Yuji looked up, "Yes, we're fine… please be careful."

The staff looked sheepish, "Yes… by the way that's one reliable boyfriend you have there, girl! I am so jealous!"

She blushed a deep red at that, and Ike who watched in the background was happy for her. "Eeh… we're not…"

"Realiable huh…" He muttered under his breath.

"Sakai-kun?" Yoshida-san queried.

He smiled softly at her, "It's nothing… I'm sorry Yoshida-san, but it seems I have to go now."

Ike gaped at him, "Eh?"

"Uhm… your appointment with Ram-san, right?" She stuttered timidly, feeling disappointed that her time together with her crush was so shortlived.

_'Sakai! You idiot!' _Ike cursed inwardly, _'You have no idea how lucky you are to get such a sweet girl pining for you, and you choose to spend time with an old man over her?!' _

Yuji raised an eyebrow when he noticed Ike was glaring at him, "Yes, I better go now." He smiled at the two of them, "Have fun with your date, I am sorry to interrupt… bye!"

Ike's eyes widened in shock while Yoshida froze on her track, both of them watched Yuji walked away with dumbfounded look on their face. Ike was the first who found his voice, "That idiot!" He quickly turned to face the timid girl, "I am so sorry Yoshida-san! I will clear this misunderstanding with Sakai as soon as I can!"

Yoshida nodded stiffly, "It's not your fault Ike-kun… it's all mine, I should have been more forward…"

Ike gave her a strained smile and inwardly thought she couldn't be more forward than she already did, other than confessing out loud. Yoshida had bluntly complimented Sakai a week ago and giving him those longing looks. Sakai however… only had his eyes on Hirai, in fact Ike had to admit Hirai was the only girl he ever paid attention to.

If Hirai was the girl Sakai chose, there was nothing he could say but… he didn't like the way Sakai acted around her. It felt like he was distancing himself and Hirai from them. No, that was not the exact description… more like it as if Hirai and Sakai lived in different plane, something they shared in common.

"Hm…" Ike frowned until a crease appeared between his brows.

"Ike-kun?"

Ike smiled at Yoshida and assured her that he was fine, while inwardly he was thinking. _'There's no mistake… something fishy is really going on between Sakai and Hirai. But the problem is… I don't dare to pry… it feels dangerous to get in between them.' _

It was if he wanted to approach them, there was a hairline width bridge he had to cross. A very dangerous line that he hoped just a product of his imagination.

* * *

**Yoda Department Store**

It was a dark and large space that used to be storage room for supplies, and in spite of no light on the whole space was dimly lighted in azure color by hexagonal platform in the middle of it. Margery couldn't suppress her delight at the sight of a hougu that would fit perfectly to help her plan to track down that Corpse Retriever.

"Oh my… "

**"It's the Haridan! Ha ha ha!" **Marcosias was as delighted as his Flame Haze by their finding.

Satou and Tanaka eyed the Haridan dubiously, "Haridan… is this a miniature of our city?"

Marcosias snorted, **"Yep! This is a hougu created by a cocky God who once wanted to create an isolated city of Tomogara in this world… Snake of Festival." **

Margery smirked, "It seems we find the identity of tomogara that used to be here… The Hunter Friagne, a notorious hougu collector…"

**"No wonder… that pervert doll lover is a tough one! By the way won't we get in trouble with the City Guardian that we break in here? Not that I'm scared of the Guardian but I thought we want to avoid this fellow?"**

She shrugged, "Well… it seems the battle against Friagne was really a tasking one. From what I see the unrestricted spell used to lock this place is done in hurry and perhaps because the guardian is more concerned with protection of the whole city so he or she never get around to put more work in here…"

**"And the guardian? You want to fight?"**

Margery shrugged, "If I have to, but all I did is borrowing this Haridan and I am hunting a Tomogara… I don't see why it would provoke a fight if this guardian prefer to be left alone."

Marco snorted, **"If you say so my beloved Goblet, Margery Daw." **

Then again if the whole city was locked in impenetrable barrier this place didn't need fancy protection. It seemed those unrestricted spell placed just to keep human away from it.

Margery glanced at her henchmen and for the first time noticed how their awed face had morphed to one filled in horror when she explained what they saw was called torch. A placeholder for devoured human. They even wondered if they were one, they weren't very bright, she admitted. She assured them that she won't get them to work for her if they were torches. They was still shocked to see how many small flames moving around their city. It was understandable fear to find out that they had been constantly living with corpses slash torches and in danger of being devoured themselves.

Tanaka's voice trembled as he muttered the first thing on his mind at the state of his city. "This is so cruel… they are so many of them!"

Satou nodded in agreement, "No, is this a joke?!"

Margery sighed, her eyes gazing at the Haridan and torches. "It has nothing to do with good or evil." That was right, the eternal war actually had no white and black side. It was the simplest thing in the world, it was…

"**This is the truth."**

**Art Gallery of Misaki Atrium Arch **

"So you're coming to me for romance problem?" She asked in amused tone. "Never in my wildest imagination you will come to me for that."

It was very amusing to see her composed disciple to be so flustered, "No! I am just asking how I should apologize to Shana! It's not romance problem!"

Yuji could deny all he wanted but in Leana-sidhe's opinion, he wouldn't go through all this trouble to apologize to a girl if he didn't have that kind of feeling for her. Leanan-sidhe had seen the way Sakai Yuji looked at Flame of Heaven's Flame Haze, which was the same look she had when she was with Donato.

"Fine, whatever you say Sakai Yuji…" She said patronizingly, "But if she is really that clueless about relationship, she is not going to be picky about how you apologize to her…" She would keep it at the simplest level she could get with her limited knowledge.

Yuji looked doubtful and Leanan-sidhe blamed it all to that sharp mind of his that made Yuji tend to over think in the most complicated way possible. He had just to fall for a clueless girl like Flame Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter, who was going to be so frustrated with how he tended to make everything complicated.

"I am not sure she will forgive me… it can't be that simple." He insisted.

Futsugi sighed loudly, **"Not this again Yuji… I agree with Leanan-sidhe. If Shana is that clueless about human relationship, as long as you admit you're wrong and apologize she will forgive you."**

"But…"

Leanan-sidhe face-palmed her wrinkled torch's face. "You can fret all you want, but with leaving her like this you're just going to hurt her..."

**Misaki Municipal Highschool **

"Alastor… so we're going to leave this new Flame Haze be?" Shana asked curiously.

Alastor could feel his Flame Haze's thought was veering to a very dangerous territory. **"Hm… if this Flame Haze did nothing suspicious, there's no reason to confront them."**

"I see…" She wanted to fight, if she had one she could take her mind off of this whole mess with Yuji. She was fine all this time with fighting for the sake of this world, as long as she can get back to how she used to be… she would be fine again! She didn't have to deal with this pain!

**Back to Margery and co **

Looking at shell shocked faces they made she decided they had enough things to mull over and set them to work. It would take their mind off of the tragedy of their city, she decided. All boys would forget about everything else when they saw adventurous opportunity. She had shot down their expectation of following her to battlefield though, that was one hundred years too early for them.

Pleased with their eagerness to do their job, Margery flew away from Yoda department and started chanting her Unrestricted Spell.

"Mathew, Mark, Luke, John! Sway around the four corner of my bed and drive out the monster that break into my dream!"

**On the way home to Hirai residence**

Shana gasped as she felt an Unrestricted Spell enveloped the whole city. "What the?!"

**"It seems they're not going to leave peacefully after all…" **Alastor muttered in frustration, and Shana leaped towards the source. **"It's a wide area detection spell!" **

"Alastor." Shana muttered, "What should we do then?"

**"Just confront them and ask their purpose! Don't get into a battle recklessly!." **He warned his Flame Haze.

* * *

**Misaki Atrium Arch**

Yuji, Futsugi and Leanan-sidhe tensed the moment they felt the Unrestricted Spell swept over Misaki City. Yuji blanched when he felt strong presence he sensed as Shana was approaching the caster of the Unrestricted Spell. The reason why he avoided Flame Haze aside from his status as Futsugi's vessel was also because Flame Haze tended to not appreciate their kin intruding their space. It was even largely acknowledged that outside of Outlaw HQ and unless a war broke out most Flame Haze would avoid each other because to them nothing good came out when they ran to each other.

Knowing Alastor, Shana went only to question the new Flame Haze undoubtedly. However…

"Is that girl going to be okay? Confronting another Flame Haze at her condition." Leanan-sidhe voiced the same concern out loud.

Yuji shook his head, "Well… I am not sure, but I think you're exaggerating… she is just angry with me after all. I don't think… it will affect her as much as you think."

"…"

**"…"**

Yuji felt uneasy that both Futsugi and his mentor were eyeing him as if he was an idiot. "She is not going to fight them! Alastor wouldn't let her, and she listen to him."

** "Yuji… when I have faith in Flame of Heaven's judgment when it comes to keeping his Flame Haze in line…" **Futsugi trailed off, **"You know that there's no telling what will happen when Flame Haze run to each other…"**

* * *

**Misaki City Outskirt **

Alastor cursed inwardly when he saw the pair waiting for them in that rooftop, they even had set up a Fuzetsu. It was a clear sign they already prepared for a battle and there was no way his Flame Haze would accept backing down. Their enemies were that notorious pair of battle freak to boot.

Margery smirked at the younger Flame Haze. "Oh my…"

Shana didn't waste her time to state her intention, "What are you two doing here?"

"Not even a hello." Margery mused, "What a rude little girl…"

**"Ha ha ha ha! Long time no see! Flame of Heaven!" **Marcosias greeted the Crimson God with maniacal laugh. **"So this is the famous Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter?"**

Shana narrowed her eyes, "Alastor, who are they?"

This was bad, for his Flame Haze to confront them when she was like this. **"Fang and Claw of Violence, Marcosias and Chanter of Elegies, Margery Daw." **He informed his Flame Haze, **"How unfortunate, it seems a civil talk is out of question… they're ready to fight too."**

Margery snorted, "Oh come on… the one who come to us with such strong hostility is you." She pointed out with a smirk, "I can't disappoint you, of course."

"…" Shana didn't answer, focusing her mind in incoming battle.

"Oh, and to answer your previous question before we fight…" She trailed off, "We're hunting Corpse Retriever, Lammie before you rudely interrupted us."

**"We come here to tear that disgusting Hyena to pieces!" **Marcosias added.

Shana's eyes widened at that, "Lammie?" They were after Yuji's mentor. She shook her head, why everything made her think of him again?!

Alastor was shocked of all Tomogara they wanted to hunt Lammie? Then again Lammie usually stayed out of any conflict, assisting Sakai Yuji was against that policy. So probably Lammie stayed in this city and the tomogara was assisting the boy in return of protection. But still… these two had no idea who they were hunting!

**"Fool!" **Alastor spat, **"Lammie is an exception among Tomogara who cares about the balance of this world! Chasing him would only cause death and chaos!" **

Margery was ticked off, just like the rumor, the Crimson God was a righteous fool. "An exception?! He is indeed has not make any problem for no known reason! But who says he won't cross the line some day with power he amassed for years?! I will kill him! Tomogara should all be killed! All of them!"

Marcosias if anything was proud with how determined his partner was to kill his kin. **"Ha ha ha! Wiping out troubles in their cradle, aren't we a role model Flame Haze~" **He boasted proudly.

**"You're just battle maniac." **Alastor corrected, **"Using your hatred as your justice!"**

Margery harrumphed, "Hmph!" Like she cared about justice. "You…" She eyed the younger Flame Haze calculatingly, "You are the vessel of a Crimson God… are you involved in Friagne's demise?" Seeing a glint of recognition in her eyes, Margery deduced that the little girl was at least involved in that battle. "I see… Let's see what you've got."

**"It's fine if you're scared hya ha ha ha! You can run away if you want, sweetheart!" **Marcosias taunted.

Alastor bristled inwardly, **"You don't have to respond to this deliberate provocation…"**

"Alastor." Shana muttered, "How long I have to wait?"

Alastor couldn't believe what he just heard, **"What?!" **Why she acted like this?! The usual Flame Haze of his won't question his judgment, she was outright against staying put even!

Margery smirked, "I am glad to know you're in the same page as us, little girl… very sensible of you."

**"Yeah! I can't believe she is the contractor of that coward Crimson God!" **

That was the last straw, Shana could resist them insulting her but to insult Alastor was unforgiveable!

"Damn you!" She yelled as she charged towards them.

Margery didn't move from her spot as ultramarine flame erupted and cloaked her whole body, and from cocoon of flame a beast that looked like a mix of bear and wolf appeared. Shana was taken back by the sudden morph that she barely able to dodge Margery's claw. Another claw coming and she cut off the offending limb from the beast.

Expecting the lost of limb would halt the beast, Shana almost missed Alastor's warning. **"Avoid fast!" **

Margery was going to unleash her flame from her mouth and Shana quickly backed away from the firing range. It was a very close call.

"Impressive…" Margery complimented, "You move very well…"

**"Hya ha ha ha ha!"**

Shana readied her stance once again, focusing her eyes on her opponent. "Alastor, what is that?"

**"The symbol of Fang and Claw of Violence, the battle coat of Flame… Toga." **Alastor informed her, **"Those two are master of Unrestrained Spell who excels in fight…"**

Just like Yuji, but the way they fought were completely different… Shana gritted her teeth when once again her mind wander to him. "Why… even now, he keep…"

Alastor tensed, **"Concentrate in your battle!." **He warned.

Shana once again had to dodge incoming flame attack, this time was a barrage of flame bullet. Shana managed to easily get through and quickly slashed the ultramarine beast once she got in close contact.

"You missed!" Margery sang.

Shana turned around to find a horde of clone behind her, she dodged their attack and cut through the closest one only for it to explode. Shana quickly backed away, but the force explosion slammed her to the ground.

"Ugh…" As she struggled to stand, her eyes widened at the sight of hoard of clone that filled the sky.

**"In the wedding of the foxes~ Here comes the sun shower!" **They sang in haunting voice, **"You'd get yourself ruined in three seconds! Yay~" **

And with that a hail of flame bullet fell from the sky on Shana.

* * *

**Misaki Arch Atrium **

"Leanan-sidhe! Let me go!"

The old looking Tomogara sighed wearily, she had been restraining her disciple using treasure tool she borrowed from Friagne's treasury. She was meant to use it of Chanter of Elegies in case those battle freaks found her, but she didn't expect to use it on Yuji. Now the boy was bound by golden chain, and unable to move.

"Sakai Yuji-kun… calm down, you know that Flame Haze wouldn't seriously trying to kill each other." She reminded the flustered boy.

"Yes, but they will seriously injure each other." Yuji shot back.

Snake of Festival sighed wearily, **"Yuji… just now you don't want to go at all and now when she get into a fight you fret over her… please think again about who you are and what a big mess it would be if you interrupt her fight." **

"Her opponent is that pair to boot, you can't reason with Chanter of Elegies and Fang and Claw of Violence…" Leanan-sidhe reminded him.

Yuji gritted his teeth, "If anything… that's the more reason for me to go! They're master of Unrestricted Spell! She is in severe disadvantage!"

Leanan-sidhe smiled at him and without a word, she used her cane to hit him hard. "Sakai Yuji… there you go again, you want to protect her and you go to make excuse to justify that as something logical…"

"?"

"To be honest… just put aside all logic including what if your secret and Snake of Festival are exposed…"

**"I don't think you should put aside something that could get you killed." **Futsugi tried to reason.

Leanan-sidhe ignored the Crimson God, because frankly she was sick with how Yuji ignored the simplest and the most important thing. "Sakai Yuji… the reason you want to go to her is simply because… you want to be by her side."

Yuji stiffened at that, "What?"

"However… since you're such a logical person, you want that need to be justified so… you want her to need you." Leanan-sidhe pointed out in solemn voice, and Yuji felt like cold ice water was drenching his face as he listened on. "So tell me Sakai Yuji… what do you want to do now? Does everything else matter now?"

So in fact it was that simple and he had been an ignorant jerk. He lashed out at Shana because of his own insecurities of his value in her eyes. While in the end all he wanted was to be there for her, whether or not he could be useful for her. He didn't know if Shana felt the same but… as long as he could be by her side and she allowed him…

"I just want to be by her side…" He admitted slowly.

CLINK CLANK

Yuji stared at the discarded chain that pooled around his feet. "Leanan-sidhe?"

"Now I believe you get it, there's no reason to hold you back here… " She muttered in amused voice.

Yuji sighed at that, "Thank you, but I am really in hurry now…"

"Very well…" Inwardly as she watched the boy rushed to where the battlefield was, she couldn't help but think she had unleashed a sleeping dragon on Chanter of Elegies and her partner. Then again it was not her fault they chose to mess with the wrong person.

Yuji leaped from building to another with frustration growing rapidly in his mind, Shana was in another side of the city and it will took him at least half an hour to get there by normal speed.

Futsugi warned his vessel,** "Yuji… I know you're frustrated but you body is still…"**

He gritted his teeth, "It's not the time to worry about that! Beside… as long as I don't overdo it I will be just fine!"

**"That's really reckless!" **

"Futsugi!"

The Black God bristled inwardly, **"Fine! Go for it but stop when I told you to do so!"**

Yuji nodded, "I know! Let's go Futsugi!"

He closed his eyes as black flame slowly enveloped his body. When he opened his eyes, his blue eyes turned to darker shade and his pupil became slightly oval like a snake. His hair turned to darker almost black and elongated almost as long as his body. His casual clothes had changed by red and black armor Bakuyagai and black cloak that covered almost majority of it.

Yuji heard the sound of shattering and recognized the sound as his Unrestricted Spell that used to cover his presence breaking because of his growing power. By now he was like a beacon to anyone that sensitive to power of existence, but he didn't care. He had to get to Shana in time.

* * *

**Yoda Department, Haridan **

"Woa…" Satou and Tanaka watched in awe as an explosion that happened outside reflected in Haridan.

"Seriously?!"

They couldn't hear the sound of explosion but watching the reflection in Haridan was astonishing enough. "She is really fighting out there, right?"

Satou nodded, "Hm."

"By the way…" Tanaka trailed off, "Marcosias called the Flame Haze they faced sweetheart, that means… it's a girl?"

Satou shrugged, "Does it matter? I mean… " He tensed when he saw something moving in high speed towards them. "What is that thing?!"

It was a black orb with ring of rune surrounding it, even just by looking at it they felt it as dangerous entity. "Margery-san! Something is coming!"

* * *

**The rooftop**

Margery didn't need them to warn her something dangerous was approaching, in fact both she and the red haired girl had stopped fighting the moment they sensed it. Although in the younger Flame Haze's case it would be more fitting to call she had to stop with that battered body. She had completely dominated by Margery and defeated.

She had cuts all over her body and unable to fight any longer. "Haa haa…"

"It's really disappointing." Margey droned, "Are you really the feared Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter? You really don't live up to your name."

"Haa… ha…" Shana was too tired even to respond to their taunt.

Marcosias chimed in, **"What a shame!"**

Margery had enough, so she decided. "Whatever… we will let you go after one last attack." The presence she sensed was undoubtedly that guardian, for some reason she had a feeling the purpose of this fellow coming to them was not pleasant. She'd better wrap this up and made a clean escape.

**"This fight is no fun! Let's just end it with a marvelous attack!" **Marcoasiass chortled.

And they began to sing, **"Moon, Sun, Water, Wood, Metal, Earth, Fire~ "**

Shana knew it was incredibly foolish to stand up instead of dodging when the caster was chanting, but she couldn't as her body felt heavy like lead. _'I thought… if I fight… I can forget this feeling but, it just make me think of him even more! Why can't I fight to my fullest when he is not by my side?! WHY?! Why he has to be with me?!'_

**"Born, Married, Sick, Dead… Just living fast!" **

She closed her eyes, against the teaching of Shiro and Wilhelmina that she shouldn't close her eyes in battle. But she just couldn't bear it anymore! "Yuji…"

**"Solomon's grundy~ Game over!" **

**BOOM! **

She waited for the pain but instead she felt a pair of warm arms around her and familiar pair of blue orbs gazing at her. "Shana…" A dome made of Grammatica crystal surrounded them, and Shana realized she was not imagining his presence. He was really here with her.

"Yu…ji?"

He could feel her grip on his arm tightened, as if she was still unsure he was there. "I am so sorry… " He whispered softly as he hugged her tighter, and he could feel how small and frail she was. Shana was always a strong girl and yet she was also frail. "I am sorry that I hurt you…"

Her eyes knew he looked a little different, but it was just his looks and she felt the same warmth whenever they got in close contract. She opened her lips to say something but she felt it in so much pain so all she could get was pained hoarse voice. "You… a…re here… it's hurt… when you're… not…"

Yuji felt both sadness and happiness to know that she felt the same. Happiness because she wanted him by her side and sadness that he had been so ignorant and selfish. "Yes… I am here… " He leaned forward, placing his forehead above hers. "For now please… sleep, I will be by your side when you wake up later… I promise."

Her eyes fluttered, she didn't want to sleep but Yuji promised that he will be by her side when she woke up so… "Mm…" She mumbled sleepily before her eyes fluttered shut and she fell to slumber.

Alastor who had been silent the whole time called him out. **"Sakai Yuji… that's so underhanded of you."**

Yuji just smiled at the Crimson God. "She is badly hurt, it's better for her to rest… and I don't want her to see what I am going to do."

**"That appearance…" **Alastor eyed the lad who was carrying his Flame Haze, **"Futsugi… you…"**

**"He is not suppose to come here like this… " **The Snake of Festival hissed, **"We will settle this later…" **

Yuji was glad the two Crimson Gods were in agreementthey'd set aside their personal problem for later. He had another pressing problem he had to settle first after all. Yuji casted a small barrier and called out his Grammatica crystal to form a cradle like structure for Shana to rest comfortably. Then he dispelled the larger barrier and as the dome of crystal shattered Yuji saw the notorious pair was eyeing him warily, probably unsure of their next act.

"Good afternoon… Chanter of Elegies and Claw and Fang of Violence. I see that you didn't heed my warning at all." Yuji greeted them in the coldest voice he could muster.

Margery who had turned back to her human form tensed, "So you are the guardian of this city…"

This was bad, it seemed the Flaming Haired Blazing Eyed Hunter was not merely a passerby in this city like her. The guardian looked calm but Margery could feel the strong killed intent from him. It seemed the little girl was really important to him.

**"While I don't really care~ Don't blame it all on us pal! Your girlfriend is the one who ask for a fight and we give her one!" **Marcosias chortled.

The guardian rolled his eyes to the existing Fuzetsu, "And yet… the one who set up the Fuzetsu first is you, that's the same as you who start the fight and not her."

They couldn't deny that logic, and while the girl came flying towards them with hostile intent the one who welcome her was them. **"Ha ha ha! Well… so what are you gonna do? Beat us up to avenge your girlfriend?"**

"Shut up Baka Marco!" Margery yelled as she gave her partner a good hit. She turned to face the newcomer. "We can't help it, she is the one who get on the way!"

He narrowed his eyes, "On the way of hunting Corpse Retriever Lammie, I assume?"

Their eyes widened in shock and Marco quickly deduce a conclusion, **"Margery! This guy is on league with that hyena! He knows we're here for Lammie!"**

She nodded in agreement, "I can see that… mind to tell us where that bastard is? After we get him, we will leave you and your girlfriend alone."

Yuji frowned at them, "If you know Corpse Retriever is under my protection, you should have known there's no way I will give up my ally… not to mention." He gritted his teeth, "I can't leave you be after what you have done to her…"

Great, they had an angry Flame Haze and a formidable one at that after their blood.

**"On second thought Margery…" **Marcosias began hesitantly, **"You have used hefty amount of power against the midget, and this one is no slouch… and he is furious to boot."**

Margery saw the logic in Marcosias's word, it was ironic he as the more cool-headed when it comes to battle. "Well… as shameful as it is to flee, I will try." Then they will hunt Lammie later, and preferably got out of this hell hole before this guy noticed.

Yuji sensed their intention and while he usually wouldn't stop anyone to flee these two were an exception. "Grammatica… "

They gasped as suddenly a giant rune circle appeared above them and hail of azure crystal came raining down mercilessly upon them. However much to their confusion instead of stabbing them, none of it grazed them. Those crystal shards slowly morphed to a wall and before they knew it they had been trapped inside a room that looked like labyrinth made of crystal, reminding them of house of mirror.

**"Welcome…"** Yuji's voice echoed through the crystal surface.

**"To Labyrinth of Grammatica… "**

* * *

**At any rate I am sure you notice how different it is from anime because I strictly following manga and light novel, for one Margery have no involvement at all with Friagne and the reason of Shana and Yuji's conflict is vastly different from anime. As Shana and Yuji fan I see better plot in light novel to be honest compared to anime DX it's a shame they didn't follow light anime closely.  
**

**Hope you love the divergence XDDD**


End file.
